Naruto Uzumaki: Successor of the Sage of the Six Paths
by Takeshi1225
Summary: While laying low in the forest of death Naruto falls into a hole and finds a necklace that gives him the abilities of the Sage of the Six Paths. In order to save the ninja world from it's own destruction, Naruto, along with his friends and the tailed beasts, must bring about peace to this war induced world or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki: Successor of the Sage of the Six Paths

Chapter 1: Rebirth of a New Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Rebirth of a New Era**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha….. Well that was until a group of angry ANBU were chasing an orange clad boy. That boy is Naruto Uzumaki who believe it or not will change the world. We find our young hero running from some seriously pissed off ANBU; apparently the brat snuck into ANBU headquarters and put some insanely super effective glue in their masks and painted the headquarters in his self-respected colors. If the prank wasn't put on them, the ANBU probably would've been impressed with how the kid manage to do all that in such a short amount of time.

"You guys are supposed to be the best Konoha ever had?! Man this village is screwed!" yelled our ever so hyperactive hero, but this only made the ANBU more pissed, which made them increase their speed and gaining closer to Naruto. "Oh Shit!" Naruto increased his speed and turned the corner into an alley. Fortunately for him one of his secret escape tunnels was down in the alley. Naruto took the escape tunnel, saving him from the ANBU and hopefully an angry Iruka sensei, knowing him he's probably hunting Naruto down in an attempt to drag his ass back to class.

'Stupid ANBU, no one catch Naruto Uzumaki' of course he excluded Iruka. After traveling down the tunnel, Naruto ended up in Training ground 44, or better known as, 'The Forest of Death'. Naruto breathed in the scent of berries, poisonous flowers, and blood in the air; Naruto always found the forest of death as his own little private playground, one that he enjoyed so much. Sure the training ground has danger lurking around every corner, poisonous plants, and carnivorous beasts, but it beats dealing with the villagers.

"Ah the forest of death, the greatest place in the world" said Naruto remembering all the fun he had here. "Actually it's pretty boring when you're not around Foxy-chan" immediately Naruto froze up after hearing the mysterious all too familiar voice, once turning around he looked up the tree the voice came from and soon enough Naruto had a sense of both fear and excitement once his eyes landed on the figure on one of the branches. There in all her sexy glory was the snake mistress of Konoha herself, Anko Mitarashi, or as Naruto likes to call her 'The Sexy Snake Chick'. "Hey if it isn't the lovely and sensual Miss Anko Mitarashi, how are you doing today?" said Naruto trying to play it cool. For some reason Anko always had this effect on Naruto maybe because they understood each other's pain, being both pariahs of Konoha, or maybe because she always makes Naruto smile, or maybe because she's got a killer body and some nice tits that Naruto would like to motor boat.

"Well I was getting a little bored that is until you showed up" said Anko in very seductive manners, which turned Naruto on. Ever since they first met Anko had always been teasing him whether it was with words or physical contact. Naruto would take physical contact any day. "Well how can I lighten up your day?" asked Naruto, but had the feeling he knew what was the answer and soon enough a kunai launched by Anko almost cut off Naruto's pants if he didn't dodge in time. Looking up Naruto sees Anko grinning at him like a lust filled animal with a mischievous glint in her eyes, which made Naruto run as fast as possible. The little game of Cat and Mouse had once again begun. Naruto always loved doing this with Anko, it not only gave him some fun and exercise, but also it made him genuinely happy that someone loved doing something with him that wasn't about beating him or trying to end his life, he was really happy. Other than that Naruto was still a bit terrified, he loves Anko, even developed feelings for her, but everytime this happens whenever she catches him she straddles his waist, cuts of his jacket and shirt, and slowly and carefully pulls down his orange trousers, thank kami for **kawarmi jutsu**. As much as Naruto would love for Anko to deflower him, he's still pretty young, actually he doesn't care for age he just doesn't want the old man to kill him for getting a woman pregnant at age twelve.

Anko was having so much fun chasing Naruto, it was there thing after all, oh how she would love to ride that boy like a bull injected with ten bottles of 'pixie dust'. People would call her a pedophile, but she wouldn't really give a damn, besides the only under age minor she would ever gladly fuck is Naruto, the kid just has this special charm. After some running, chasing, and dodging of kunai, Naruto managed to find a place to hide from Anko, "Oh Foxy-chan~ where are you? " chirped Anko looking for her Naruto-kun. Naruto decided to have a little fun and was about to sneak behind Anko and grab those nice soft ass cheeks of her's, that is until he fell through a hole in the ground.

After a rough slide below the surface of the earth, Naruto landed hard on the ground. After dusting himself off and tending to his headache, Naruto sensed a powerful essence deeper into the cave like pit. Following the powerful flow of energy Naruto stumbled upon a necklace with a single magatama attached to it. Normally anyone would ignore it, but Naruto felt it was important, so being the curious young lad he is, Naruto decided to wear it and see what happens. Once putting it on Naruto felt a strange sensation inside of himself, then suddenly a burst of energy exploded from his body.

Naruto's muscles were tearing apart and repairing themselves, he grew in body and height, his baby fat gone, even his hair color of a sun kissed blonde changed into winter snow white, but the biggest thing that happened to him was that he gained new memories. Naruto had memories of a guy with white spiked up hair and strange purple rippled patterned eyes, a necklace with six magatamas attached to it and two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. The memories first showed an all too familiar sight, people looking at you with disgust, fear, and hatred, living a moderately peaceful life as a monk, and what seemed like the performance of jutsu he had not seen before, but what stood out the most in the memories of this mysterious man was that of a monster of which the likes no one has ever seen. The creature looked like it had the build of a giant man with horns, ten tails, what seemed like spikes that seemed to take the shape of a mountain coming out of it's back, and made the most ear wrenching sound he had ever heard, but the most distinctive thing about this beast was it's eye. It's eye was blood red in a rippled pattern much like the man's eyes, except it had nine tomoes, three for each ripple.

What he saw was a long and intense battle between the man and the beast, which ended up being the man's victory, but at a heavy price. The cost of victory meant the man now had to share his body with the beast, giving him nightmares of the beast escaping his body and destroying the world. The man was known as a legend for his heroic feat, many even called him a god. The man settled down with a wife and had two children, both boys. Somehow his abilities were passed down to both of his spawn, like a bloodline of some sort. The eldest had his "eyes", which was his powerful chakra and spiritual energy, while his youngest had his "body", his powerful will and physical energy. Once the time came for him to choose one of his sons to be his successor, he chose his youngest, for he believed love was the answer to peace, while his oldest believed power was the true answer to peace. This had brought conflict between his sons, giving birth to a long term feud. The feud was the least of the man's worries; the beast inside of him was trying to tear itself out of the man's body.

In his final moments, the man had used a jutsu to split the beast's spirit from it's body, splitting the creature's spirit into nine smaller entities and with the last bit of his strength he entombed the beasts body in a stone prison, which he hurled into the heavens, becoming what we know as today, the moon. The man was in a temple like structure surrounded by the nine smaller entities, eager to listen to what their creator had to say. "Listen up everyone 'cause I don't have the strength to say this again… I'm dying", this brought so much emotion to the entities, despair, anger, depression, denial, but most of all unending sadness. "I have created you all because I am entrusting the future to all of you" said the man in a hoarse voice, "Who are we?" asked one of the entities, which looked like a large kitten made of blue flames and had two tails.

"You are the guardians of the world, the tailed beasts" proclaimed the man. "Why did you create us?" asked a tailed beast that had the appearance of a small gorilla with four tails, "He just told us you baka!" yelled a little nine tailed fox. "Now Kurama that's no way to talk to your brother" said the man in a stern voice that a father would say, "Huh?" questioned the little fox entity. "Oh that's right, I haven't told you your names yet…" said the man; 'We have names?' was the thought that was shared between the tailed beasts, "That's right" said the man who read their confused expression.

"Your name is Shukaku" the man announced while pointing at the one tailed Tanuki (Raccoon-Dog) beast that looked like it was made of sand. "You're Matatabi" referring to the blue two tailed flaming kitten, "Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo" who were in order a three tailed turtle creature, the four tailed gorilla, and a five tailed hoarse creature with the head of a dolphin and four fin like horns on it's head. "Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki" which were a six tailed slug, a horned beetle with six wings and a whip like stinger at it's bottom which were counted as it's tails, and a pink ox creature with huge arms and eight tentacles that were counted as it's tails. "And of course, Kurama" finally pointing to the nine tailed fox.

Suddenly the man coughed violently, "Master are you okay?!" the tailed beasts yelled in concern, "Yes I'm fine, but please, don't call me master, I am not to be treated above or below you, but as equals, like a family, ya know?"

A family

Such a word that was completely new to the tailed beast, but for some strange reason, that word gave them comfort.

"I'm afraid… my time… is up" announced the man in a hoarse voice. The tailed beasts looked at him with shock and fear, and with much sorrow, "Don't worry… you'll always have each other… and I'll always be with you." Painful sorrow was building up inside of the tailed beasts, their hearts pounding against their ribcage, "Oh… I almost forgot…" said the man feeling his end drawing near, the tailed beasts listened carefully, eager to hear their creator's final words. "I forgot to tell you guys… silly me…" the tailed beasts leaned in a bit, afraid they might miss the man's final words. "My name is Mamoru… and I am glad I got to meet all of you" and with those final word the man had passed onto the next world to join his wife.

That was the last of the memories that Naruto had absorbed. The man's last moments had touched Naruto's heart that he had tears pouring from his eyes. Whoever this man is, he had inspired Naruto to be a better man, or boy, than he ever was. The memories in his head told him to pursue what the man had been pursuing for his whole life, "Peace" whispered Naruto, to that day the word had been burnt into his memory and he silently promised that he would finally fulfill the mysterious man's dream, even if it killed him.

Back on the surface Anko was getting rather impatient; one minute she hears Naruto screaming behind her, now she's trying to find him so she can fuc- uh I mean catch him. After searching for so long she was about to call it quits, until she saw an orange clad figure come out from the ground. After grinning maniacally Anko readied her kunai and threw it towards Naruto, which he caught in between his index and middle finger almost effortlessly, this seriously surprised Anko and turned her on at the same time. "Well, well, well, looks like my little hot fox has some skill" she teased a bit, "I'm sorry Anko, but I gotta go" said Naruto with no more enthusiasm like before. "Don't think you're getting out of this easy Foxy-chan" she said in a seductive manner, "Anko I really would love to spend more time with you, but I'm not in the mood", Anko could tell he was actually being serious and now that she got a good look at him, she can now see that he had changed. "What happened?" she asked with concern, even though he looked even more bangable, she knew this wasn't the time to jump his bones. "I don't wanna talk about it… it's personal and I'm a bit tired" he said in a tired voice, "I understand Naruto, but remember…" she then hugged him, "I'm always here for my little Naruto-kun". It was a special moment, especially for Naruto considering his head was dived first into Anko's Double D breasts, which gave him a nose bleed and a hard on and made Anko grin in satisfaction that she made her gaki's day.

That night Naruto went to bed, after getting a little make out time with Anko, and in a few minutes went out like a light. Naruto soon woke up in a narrow tunnel with water covering the floor everywhere. Naruto stood up and identified the tunnel as a sewer tunnel and he also felt a presence along the path. Naruto followed where the energy of this mysterious presence was coming from and soon found himself in front of a cage with the kanji for seal on it. With much curiosity Naruto walked closer to the cage, until he saw a pair red slit eyes glaring at him.

"**So… my jailor finally praises me with his presence"** said a malicious voice behind the bars

For some reason… that voice sounds familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki: Successor of the Sage of the Six Paths

Chapter 2: A New Bond and Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: A New Bond and the Forbidden Scroll**

Here we last see our hero in front of a mysterious cage with a strange entity behind it glaring at him.

"**Well… you gonna answer me meat bag or am I so damn interesting that words will only ruin your petty little gay moment" **said the mysterious entity.

Naruto was frozen solid, he felt this presence was familiar, but where had he felt it before. "Who are you?" Naruto asked hoping to get an answer from the giant shadow with with red glowing slit eyes. "**Why do you ask, am I really that interesting to you"** mocked the shadow, "Well… yeah actually" Naruto replied, which had surprised the shadow. "**Why should I tell you"** the shadow snarled, "Because I feel like we're connected, ya know?" answered Naruto, "Like we need each other". **"I don't need you!" **yelled the shadow, "Yeah, you do" Naruto replied, which had angered the shadow a bit, "I can sense it you're afraid", that was it, that sentence threw the shadow over the edge that with a booming roar it tried to attack the boy, but the cage was in it's way.

"**Don't you ever dare say I'm afraid of anything you little bastard! Nothing strikes fear into The Nine Tailed Fox!" **roared the shadow which revealed itself as a gigantic nine tailed fox. Then it clicked, Naruto remembered who this was, it was one of the creatures the man from his newly acquired memories created from the ten tailed monstrosity. "**What's wrong, did you shit your pants after my little jump scare" **said the Nine Tailed Fox in an insulting manner, "Your… your… your…" this little reply put a cocky grin on the Nine Tails face, **"About damn time you showed some mortal fear", "**You're Kurama!" and just like that, the Nine Tails was frozen in place. How, how can this child now his real name, the one his creator, the man he saw as his father had given to him "**How do you know my name boy?" **asked Kurama, but Naruto was still frozen in place staring up at Kurama in awe. "**ANSWER ME NOW" **roared Kurama with a demanding tone.

"I saw you and your siblings, in the old man's memories" he replied in defense, '_**the old man?!'**_ thought Kurama in surprise. "I saw all of you, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, and you Kurama", this had left Kurama stunned, not only did the kid knew not only his name but also his sibling's as well and he knew about the old man. Kurama looked at the boy and noticed his new look, but what really caught Kurama's attention was the necklace around his neck with the single magatama attached to it. "**Boy, where did you get that necklace and do you know where my siblings and I came from?"** asked Kurama, "Oh, well I was in the forest of death and I fell into a hole, sensed the power radiating from this thing and when I put it on my body changed and I got these memories and the answer to the latter is that the man created you guys from a ten tailed monster", Kurama thought as much.

"**Listen kit and listen good 'cause I'm not gonna say it a second time, that man was who you hairless monkeys call 'The Sage of the Six Paths' and that's his necklace which he laced with his chakra and memories" **lectured Kurama. "The Sage of the Six Paths!" yelled Naruto in surprise, taking the magatama in his hand Naruto held it with gentle care, now it all made sense, except one thing, "Wait if this was his, how come there's only one magatama and not six, I mean if he put his chakra in this thing then shouldn't it preserve the others?". "_**Guess the kid isn't as dumb as he lets on"**_ thought Kurama, "**You got me there kid", "**Damnit!" swore Naruto, "**Woah, careful kit do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"** mocked Kurama. "Shut up! That's not Funny!" then Naruto realized, "Wait… you said I was your jailor… since when?" asked Naruto, "**Why should I tell you?"** questioned Kurama, "Please… I'm desperate…" answered Naruto in a sorrow filled tone. Kurama recognized that tone, it was the same one he had after the sage left, _**"**__**Please don't go… I'm desperate…"**_, with a heavy sigh Kurama decided to be a good fox for once since for thousands of years. **"Fine, I'll tell you everything" **said Kurama, Naruto looked up with hopeful eyes and said "Really?", "**Yes, now quit your blubbering… it all started twelve years ago on your birthday when your mother Kushina Uzumaki who was also my second jinchuriki and if you raise your hand or interrupt me I won't tell you jack shit" **Kurama said to Naruto who was sitting cross legged and raised his hand like an eager little students, then slowly lowered his hand.

"**Good, now where was I, ah yes when your mother was giving birth to you, it was the perfect chance for me to escape from the seal that was keeping me inside of her. Your father, Minato Namikaze, better known as the Fourth Hokage, tried to keep the seal in check, and then you were born, so the only thing to do left was to fix the seal, but a mysterious masked man held you hostage and used you as bait so your father was separated from your mother, which succeeded and I was ripped out of your mother, lucky for her she was an Uzumaki or else she would have been dead. The masked bastard used his doujutsu the Sharigan, meaning he was only one person, the man who had once controlled me before, that rotten bastard, Madara Uchiha. Your father saved your mother and went to fight against Madara and used a contract seal to free me from his control, but he then had to come around and seal up half of my chakra into you and the rest into him, there any questions…" **said Kurama after finishing his little story. "Uh ", **"Good, well goodnight"**, "Wait! I have so many questions!" yelled Naruto, Kurama sighed and said "**I'll only answer one"** said Kurama in an irritated manner. "D-did my p-parents… love me", of all the questions it had to be that, not wanting to be bothered anymore Kurama decided to tell Naruto the truth, "**Yes kit… they loved you with all their heart that it killed them to put such a heavy burden on you… well that and me". **In the corner of his eyes Kurama could see Naruto crying tears of both sadness and joy, Naruto looked up at Kurama and said "Thank you, Kurama-sama". Once again Kurama was floored; maybe some humans weren't so bad. Maybe.

"**Don't mention it kit… now get some sleep"** replied Kurama heading back into the shadows to slumber. Naruto awoke back into the real world only to fall back asleep not a moment later. For once Naruto was truly happy, not only did he learn that his parents loved him, but he made his first real friend. Things might be looking up for our young hero.

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock which he grabbed and threw it at the wall and broke it into pieces and also leaving a dent in the wall. "Oh that's right, I got super strength, oh well good riddance" and soon enough Naruto went on to do his daily routine, except for breakfast because of a deep voice in the back of his mind. "**You know, Ramen is the reason you were always so short" **said Kurama, "What?! No way!" shouted Naruto in disbelief, "**What did you expect you eat that crap everyday"**, "Damnit… well looks like I'll be eating an apple on the go". After taking his apple Naruto left his apartment and started his walk to the academy that is until he passed the Hokage Monument. When he looked up he thought his father didn't look good with a scowl so he decided to change that. After a whole afternoon of painting Naruto had finally finished his work of art, the faces of the Hokages looked like the real deal with color and they had smiles, plus he made old man third look younger. Down in the village, villagers were about to protest thinking it was a prank, but when they got a good look they actually liked the new look for the monument, they still don't like him, but turns out he could actually be useful. Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konohagakure was also admiring the handiwork of his surrogate grandson, especially his own face on the monument.

After the deed was down Naruto started walking to the academy again only to bump into someone, when he looked up he saw a brunette man with a scar on his face. "Hey Iruka sensei what's up" at first Iruka wouldn't of thought this kid was Naruto, but the whisker marks on his face was a dead giveaway. After getting punched upside the head and being called a baka, Naruto was being dragged backed to the academy, perfect.

The Academy

In the class of Iruka Umino everyone was talking freely since their sensei went to hunt done the blonde baka known as Naruto Uzumaki, or as he is better known as 'The Dead Last'. Everyone was having a moderately good; until the door slammed open revealing the class sensei Iruka Umino, and a white haired boy that the girls, and the possible gay students, found very attractive.

He had well-toned muscles for a twelve year-old which drew the girls wild, especially since he had a tank top like shirt with a red swirl in the middle of his chest area, a necklace with a single magatama , red pants and black ninja sandals. He had spiked up white hair that was as pure as freshly morning snow, his face angular with no trace of baby fat, gorgeous cerulean eyes and six whisker like birth marks, three on each cheek.

Then it all clicked

'Cerulean eyes and whisker like birth marks?! Holy crap it's Naruto!' was thought that went through every students minds.

The girls couldn't believe they were attracted to Naruto, same with the gay students, even though subconsciously they still are, but one thought came to their minds, "What happened to the dobe?"

"Well Naruto what do you have to say for yourself" said Iruka in a voice with much authority, "I regret nothing" was reply, to which some of the students chuckled. Iruka had to control himself since nothing will come from yelling at him, "Just take your seat" said Iruka in an irritated voice, "Yes sir" replied Naruto in a surprisingly respecting manner, which surprised both Iruka and the students. Naruto took his respected seat without any showing any sign of anything immature which was another big surprise.

"**Your showing signs of Maturity" **said Kurama in the back of Naruto **"Glad to see you doing so Naruto"**, "Thanks" muttered Naruto, "Thanks for what?" asked the voice next to him. Naruto turned to see the one person Naruto thought had to be an angel sent from heaven to brighten the world itself, Sakura Haruno. Sakura had long exotic pink hair that had the bangs to the side showing her wide forehead, jade green eyes, and a petite frame. Her clothing style consisted of a red short sleeve battle dress, green biker shorts, blue sandals, and a red bow tied around her head. She stared at Naruto with a confused look, luckily he had just the cover up, "Thanks for not hitting me", **"Nice" **said Kurama actually happy Naruto came up with a simple and effective lie. "Why would I hit you" said Sakura, which earned her a 'Are you serious' look from Naruto, which made her blush in embarrassment and feel a little shallow.

"Okay now that everyone is here, it's time to start the Genin Exams" announced Iruka as he then led his students outside to start the exams. 'Shit!' thought Naruto, how could he forget today was the Genin Exams **"Calm yourself kit, remember you have the power of the Sage on your side" **said Kurama succeeding in calming Naruto's nerves. Thanks to the reassuring words of the fox spirit, Naruto had kept a cool attitude and breezed through the shuriken throwing and obstacle course in the exams with flying colors which genuinely surprised the students and teachers. Next came the taijutsu part of the exams, and oh how Naruto loved this.

Naruto had been put up against his old arch-rival, Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre and one of the coldest bastards you'll ever meet. Naruto wasn't the only one who was tingling with excitement; Kurama as well couldn't wait to see Naruto wipe the floor with this little Uchiha prick. Ever since Madara came along, Kurama had always hated the Uchiha Clan with a burning passion.

The girls of the 'Sasuke fan club' cheered for Sasuke to beat the crap out of Naruto, but Sasuke didn't care for his fans at all, he only cared about his revenge, reviving his clan, and _her_. Just as Iruka began the match, Sasuke charged at Naruto with his fist cocked back, but just as he was about to send the blow, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and threw him out of the ring and into a tree, but Sasuke managed to land on the bark of the tree and launch himself toward Naruto. The results didn't go so well in Sasuke's favor. Just when Sasuke was close enough to Naruto, with astonishing speed Naruto kneed Sasuke in the gut with such force that some blood trickled down the side of Sasuke's lip.

Sasuke with the wind kicked out of him, fell upon the cold ground. History had been made today, a dead last loser had defeated a prodigy in just two moves, everyone, including the teachers, were speechless. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a bit of concern, hoping that he hadn't killed the Uchiha, while the fox spirit that shared Naruto's body roared with laughter at the display of entertainment and hoping the Uchiha finally kicked the bucket. Just then, all of Sasuke's fan girls had screamed at Naruto for what he did to their precious Sasuke-kun and was ready for blood, but that all left their bodies immediately after seeing the dead serious look Naruto had given them. "What did you expect" answered Naruto darkly "It was a match, one of us had to lose, and if you all are still too ignorant to accept the truth and still want my blood, then I dare you to come up and face me".

Naruto had made it clear, whether they were a boy, girl, teacher, or any kind of shinobi, Naruto would gladly knock some sense into them, which made all the fan girls too afraid to even say a word. This made Naruto grin happily on the inside.

Everything was going so well for Naruto today, he made some great art work that the villagers actually appreciate, he breezed through the physical part of his exam, he finally gave Sasuke the beating he deaerved, and he stopped fan girls from beating the living shit out of him by scaring them. Today was becoming the best day of his life.

Until...

"You failed Naruto" announced Iruka. "What?!" screamed Naruto "I don't get it, I did everything perfectly", "Except for the **Bushin no jutsu**" corrected Iruka. "Aw come on Iruka Sensei, the clone jutsu is useless, the **kawarmi jutsu** is more useful" Naruto had said in a whiney voice. "I'm sorry Naruto, but rules are rules" Iruka really did want Naruto to pass, he didn't know what had gotten into Naruto, but it was like he did a complete turnaround, except for his whining, brash attitude, and cocky personality. Naruto would've made a fine ninja, but the academy had regulations for graduating; if you couldn't create a clone, you can't graduate the academy.

Naruto had left the testing room with an angry expression on his face; this had made some of the students uneasy. "Excuse me Naruto, but are you okay?" Naruto turned slightly to his left to see the timidly concerned voice came from Sakura, which was a genuine surprise considering that it was a common fact that Sakura hated Naruto with a burning passion for getting in the way of her and her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. After what Naruto displayed today Sakura saw that Naruto was hiding his true self this whole time, so against her inner self's judgement, Sakura decided to get to know Naruto a little. The thing was, even though Sakura actually was showing concern for Naruto, he wasn't in the mood for any bullshit.

"Why do you care, you hate me remember" Naruto said rather coldly, which made Sakura feel hurt on the inside and made her feel like crap. Sakura left Naruto alone, but for some reason, Sakura actually want to get closer to Naruto. Why? Heck if she knew.

After the academy ended, Naruto angrily stomped back to his apartment, not wanting to see all the lucky graduates' parade around their parents with their new headbands. He'd like to see them escape groups of pissed off ANBU, little bastards. "There you are" Naruto heard a voice from behind him say, he turned around to find a man with shoulder length white hair, wearing a chunin outfit, "I've been looking everywhere for you". "What the hell do you want Mizuki" said Naruto coldly, the man known as Mizuki crinkled his eyebrows and said "I came to inform you on your make up exam", "Make up exam?" questioned Naruto. "Yup, Iruka gave you another chance to become a ninja" said Mizuki in a very friendly manner "Is that so" said Naruto suspiciously "Then how come he sent you to tell me and not him in person?". "He had to do paperwork" replied Mizuki, Naruto knew this was a trick, but he decided that this could probably help him vent out his anger, "What is this make up exam?"

Konoha Woods

It had been an hour and a half since Naruto took 'The Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu' from the old man's mansion. Getting in was easy, but getting out was a different story, thank kami he created the **Sexy no Jutsu**, that gave him the ability to transform into an attractive naked woman, or else the old man would've beaten him down for taking it. Thank kami most of the men in the shinobi world are perverts, especially the old man. While Naruto was waiting for Mizuki he had learned a new jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll, the **Kage Bushin no jutsu.** Sure Naruto said earlier that the **Bushin no jutsu** was useless, but this was **Kage Bushin**, which was a solid clone, not an illusion like the crappy regular **Bushin jutsu**. After a little while of waiting Iruka had found Naruto and had an angry expression on his face, which proved Naruto's suspicions. Naruto had told Iruka everything about what Mizuki had plotted, just then a gigantic Fuma Shuriken was thrown at them. Both Naruto and Iruka dodged the giant deadly ninja tool in time, "Congrats Naruto you pass, now give me the scroll" demanded Mizuki who was in a tree with a bandana on his head and another Fuma Shuriken on his back. "Oh sure I'll give it to you, when hell freezes over!" yelled a clearly pissed off Naruto, "I was hoping you'd say that" said Mizuki as he made a seal. Suddenly the sounds of sizzling were heard from the thrown Fuma Shuriken on Naruto's left, which had roughly fourteen on them. Naruto's eyes widened then were closed tight preparing for the explosion.

BOOM

The explosion occurred, but Naruto didn't feel a thing. He carefully opened his eyes to see such a he never thought would ever happened sight.

Iruka had protected Naruto from the explosion.

Iruka had suffered the full effect of the explosion. The clothing of his torso burnt off showing the charred skin he had received from protecting Naruto. The left side of Iruka's face had third degree burns.

"A-are y-y-you alright N-naruto" Iruka asked with pain evident in his voice.

"W-why?" questioned Naruto trembling, why did Iruka sacrifice himself for him? Didn't he hate Naruto like the rest of the villagers?

"Because we're alike" answer Iruka shocking Naruto "Like you I wanted to prove myself when I was your age… I even wanted attention so I acted like a clown… You remind me of myself Naruto… you're my favorite student". Tears were pouring down Naruto's eyes after hearing the heartwarming words from Iruka, "Naruto… t-take the s-scroll and get b-back to the h-hidden l-leaf village" order Iruka "B-but w-what about y-you" Naruto tried to speak in a trembling voice. "I-I'm d-done for… you have t-to go", "NO!" yelled Naruto in protest, "N-naruto..." before Iruka could protest Naruto hugged him tightly and said with tears in his eyes "I'm not leaving you". Iruka was touched, even though the secrets of the village were important, Naruto still refuse to leave his side, even if it was a reckless decision.

"Naruto…" Iruka said quietly but loud enough for Naruto could hear "… I'm glad I got to meet you" Naruto looked up at Iruka with eyes full of tears to see Iruka smiling down at him with compassion… and like that… his heart had stopped.

Iruka Umino was dead

Fresh tears were beginning to poor from Naruto's eyes. The only person that had showed him so much compassion, that showed him such kindness, the man who gave him comfort… was now gone.

Up in the tree Mizuki grinned sickly deranged, feeling pride in harming the demon brat like no other did, "This is what happens when you befriend a demon" sneered Mizuki, but suddenly felt fear from the killer intent that Naruto was emitting. "No" said Naruto still holding Iruka's burnt corpse "This is what happens when sick bastards like you feel they can get away with whatever they want!" roared Naruto glaring at Mizuki with pale sky blue rippled patterned eyes. Mizuki feeling so much fear couldn't even move a single muscle, he had angered the nine tails jinchuriki, and now he had to pay the price.

In a swift motion, Naruto had lifted one of his arms and spoke **"Shinra Tensai", **suddenly everything infront of Naruto's palm had been attacked with so much force. Mizuki was barely alive for the moment, but that ended when Naruto pulled out a kunai and once again spoke the words "**Shinra Tensai" **that it launched the kunai with such force that it impaled straight through Mizuki's skull, instantly killing the rotten bastard.

There he was... In the middle of a half destroyed area of the forest… trees uprooted, burnt bark from explosions, and the scent of blood in the air… but none of that matter… the only thing that mattered to Naruto was to not let go of the body of his deceased sensei.

'Please let it all be a dream, please let it all be a dream, please let it all be a dream' was the thought that kept going over and over in Naruto's mind. He didn't care if he ever became a ninja anymore… he just wanted Iruka sensei back.

The Next Morning

It was a dark and dreary day in Konoha. The funeral of Iruka Umino was in progress with friends and students there paying their respects to the fallen shinobi. Soon after burying the casket people started leaving, the only ones left were Sakura and Naruto. Sakura had always seen Iruka as a sort of father figure; he helped her whenever he could and always listened to her problems. She found herself staring at Naruto, who had been seen as a hero in their graduating class for defeating the man who took their sensei's life.

"Naruto…" Sakura started "It's my entire fault" said Naruto "I knew that bastard Mizuki was just using me, but I still went ahead and did his dirty work… it's my entire fault… I killed Iruka sensei. Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "Iruka believed you Naruto "that was all Sakura said then left the grave site. It may have been a few words, but it spoke a lot to Naruto, he looked down at the grave and said "I promise… I promise I'll bring peace to this world… for you" and with those simple words Naruto left Iruka's grave whispering "Thank you Sakura"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki: Successor of the Sage of the Six Paths

Chapter 3: That which is precious

Hey everyone Takeshi1225 here, I realized you guys are wondering if Naruto is going to have a harem with the whole NaruAnko thing I put in the first chapter. The answer is yes, but only a few girls not a whole bunch, so without further ado, chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: That which is precious**

Naruto was walking down the street with his hair covering his eyes and a deep frown on his face. Sakura may have comforted him a bit with those words back at Iruka's grave, but he still felt like worthless trash, he still couldn't forgive himself even if Iruka didn't blame him for anything. Suddenly two ANBU appeared in front of him, "Here to get some payback from the other day" said Naruto in monotone voice. "We're here for business not pleasure" said the ANBU on the left who wore a lion's mask; "Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you" said the other ANBU wearing a badger mask. "Alright I'll speak with him" Naruto replied still with a monotone voice.

After the ANBU took their leave, Naruto took his self-loathing walk towards the Hokage's office. Once entering the Third's office Naruto asked in a monotone voice what the old man wanted, Hiruzen Sarutobi's response was placing a Konoha headband on his desk, which confused Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, I have called you here to award you the position of Genin" to this Naruto had been shocked "W-what? You can't be serious!", "Is there a problem?" asked the genuinely confused Kage. "I'm the reason Iruka sensei died and you want to give me a position I don't even deserve!" yelled a furious Naruto with his new rippled eyes glowing sky blue, Hiruzen will have to ask about that later. "Naruto, I saw everything with the crystal ball I have, what you showed gives you the right to have this position" said the Hokage, "But I listened to Mizuki knowing he was up to something". "That may be true, but let me ask you, were you really going to give Mizuki the scroll?" to this Naruto remained silent, "That's what I thought, besides Mizuki was going to steal the scroll anyway, which means that Iruka probably would've died anyway knowing what the price of being a shinobi entails, in other word Naruto if you weren't there both Iruka and the scroll would've been lost and Mizuki would've escaped the hidden leaf, you helped save the hidden leaf Naruto". It still didn't sit right in Naruto, but the wise Hokage was indeed correct, if he wasn't there Mizuki would still be alive running around instead of facing his judgment. "Also it was Iruka who requested you promotion" Naruto froze in shock "What?", "Iruka believed you deserved the promotion more than any other student, I agreed with him, he saw you as not just a student, but a comrade and dear friend, probably even like a brother or a son".

Naruto had fresh tears pouring from his eyes. Sakura was right, Iruka did believe in Naruto, and that headband was living proof. With trembling hands Naruto took the headband and put it close to his heart, silently thanking his mentor for giving him this chance. Hiruzen had a sympathetic expression on his face; everything that had happened to Naruto lately was too much to be put on a twelve year, Hiruzen was surprised that Naruto was still holding up instead of being a broken down mess like any other child would. That boy never ceases to amaze him. "So will you accept?" asked Hiruzen "Honestly… I don't feel like I deserve it" replied Naruto, Hiruzen was a bit sadden by this "But…" suddenly said Naruto which got Hiruzen's attention "Iruka sensei believed in me… he believed that I would be an amazing ninja… so I'll start believing in myself as well, for Iruka sensei!". This had brought great pride and joy to Hiruzen "An excellent choice Naruto, now if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eyes?"

Looking up at the aged Kage Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know, they just appeared after Iruka sensei…" he just couldn't bear to finish that sentence, the Hokage nodded understandingly and asked to inspect them which Naruto had agreed to. "Incredible…" the Third Hokage was in disbelief "Naruto… this is the Rinnegan, the same eyes owned by the Sage of the Six Paths himself". "Oh well that makes sense" Naruto should've known better "Excuse me?" asked the Third in disbelief that this didn't surprise Naruto in the least. "Uh, I guess I got some explaining to do" so Naruto explained what happened the day before the Mizuki incident "Astounding " said Hiruzen in amazement "I thought that the Kyuubi was the reason for you recent transformation". "Kurama old man, his name is Kurama" said Naruto "Yes of course, my apologies… Naruto I'm considering this an S class secret, no one must know of this". "I understand, and since I'm here could I ask a request?" asked Naruto, Hiruzen nodded in response "Do you think I can move into my parent's home?" asked Naruto timidly. "I don't see why not" Sarutobi answered with a genuine smile "Really?!"Exclaimed Naruto in disbelief "Of course". "Yes!" exclaimed Naruto "I'll take you there now" "Great! Oh wait there's something I gotta do first, I'll be back" said Naruto heading out the door "Where are you going?" asked the Hokage. "I gotta give my thanks" said Naruto leaving, Hiruzen was smiling that his surrogate grandson was happy once again "Thank you for looking after him Iruka".

Naruto was heading to Iruka's grave when he passed by the Yamanaka flower shop and decided to get some flowers to put on his sensei's tombstone. Naruto entered the shop and saw behind the counter was Ino Yamanaka, a blonde beauty with oceanic blue eyes and her hair tied back in a long pony tail that went up to her bottom back and one single long bang on the right side of her face. She wore a two piece purple top and skirt combo and had bandages around her torso and thigh area of her body underneath her clothing. He always had a bit of a crush on her since he first entered the academy, he was attracted to her, Sakura, and a girl who was a year older than him named Ten Ten. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her anymore, I mean she has a nice body and low C-cup breasts and they were only gonna get bigger.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flower- Naruto?" "Hi Ino" greeted Naruto, "Let me guess, here to buy flowers for forehead?" asked Ino a bit annoyed that Sakura got Naruto's eyes, true back then she wouldn't of cared, but that was before Naruto changed. "No, I just came in to get some flowers to put on Iruka's grave" he answered still a bit saddened, "Oh… I'm sorry" apologized Ino "It's alright" said Naruto "No Naruto, I mean for everything I did to since the academy… I truly am sorry". Ino was genuinely sorry for the things she did to Naruto, after thinking about it Ino admitted that she had been an A class bitch to him, hell everyone was mean to Naruto and for what? He didn't hurt anybody, so why was he always given a hard time? "Ino I said it was alright, water under the bridge, ya know" Ino was surprised, how could Naruto forgive her or anyone for their past actions upon him. "I don't mean to be rude Ino-chan, but could I get my flowers please, I'm kinda in a rush" Ino snapped out of her daze and was blushing at the suffix Naruto put in her name "Uh yeah sure, sorry Naruto-kun" Naruto-kun?! Man what a day huh? Ino gave Naruto his flowers and he paid for them "Thanks" thanked Ino "Same to you" said Naruto "No, I mean for forgiving me" said Ino with genuine happiness that Naruto forgave her. "Like I said, it's alright" said Naruto with a big smile "By the way, what happened to your eye?", "Oh that, uh, kekkei genkai" answered Naruto not really lying, "Oh well they look cute" she complimented making Naruto blush, "Uh thanks Ino-chan" said Naruto in a shy like voice, and with that he left.

Naruto arrived at the cemetery and was heading to Iruka's grave when he saw a figure there "Excuse me but did you know Iruka sensei?" he asked the person who turned around. The person was a woman with long royal blue hair with a bang on the right side of her face that was curved at the end, she had honey golden hazel colored eyes, a sharp well defined face, luscious lips, and a beautiful body with C cup breasts, and a beautiful light blue kimono. She had to be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

"Oh well yes, I did know your sensei" even her voice was beautiful "And you must be Naruto". "Uh yeah that's right, how did you know?", "Iruka-kun told me about your little change, and even if he didn't I remember him telling me about your whisker like birth marks" the mysterious woman answer in a friendly voice and with a smile "My Name is Meiko, I was Iruka's fiancé". 'Iruka had a fiancé?! Well I guess it shouldn't be that surprising, a teacher's job is to pass on knowledge, not facts about their private lives' thought Naruto, then looking down with shame. Meiko was looking at him with concern and confusion, "Are you alright?" "I'm sorry" said Naruto "I understand if you hate me for letting Iruka sensei die". "Naruto… I heard what happened from the Hokage" Naruto looked up at her "Iruka-kun sacrificed himself to save your life, I could never blame you, the only one I despise for what had happened to Iruka was Mizuki" just saying the traitor's name made Meiko's blood boil. "You don't have to worry about him, that bastard got what he deserved" Naruto said with such malice in his voice "That's also why I want to thank you" Naruto looked at her with surprise "What? Why?". "Because if you weren't there to stop Mizuki I probably would've been crying ever night knowing that monster was still alive with Iruka-kun's blood on his hands, that's why I'm happy knowing you stopped him for Iruka and us" "Us?" questioned Naruto "Yes, us" Meiko answered while putting her hand on her stomach.

With his Rinnegan Naruto saw what looked like a tiny bit of… CHAKRA?! "Y-y-y-you're…" "Pregnant? Yes I am" she answered happily "I'm Sorry!" scream Naruto in despair of believing he was the reason of making someone a single mother. "I said it's alright Naruto-kun, actually I also wanted to ask you something" Naruto paid attention to this like it was the most important thing in the world "I wanted to ask, if it's okay with you… if you could be my unborn child's godfather". Naruto was at a loss for words, a godfather? Him?! This was so much for him… but even if she didn't ask him he would still be there for both Meiko and the unborn child.

"I would be honored, but are you really sure about this?" "Iruka said so many good things about you, we were actually going to consider adopting you once you graduated from the academy" Naruto was shocked, Iruka and Meiko wanted to adopt him? Naruto had new fresh tears in his eyes "Are you alright?" Meiko asked worried she said something "Yeah, it's nothing, I'm just… I'm just really happy, ya know" he said happily with his famous wide grin. Meiko gave Naruto a warm smile; happy that Naruto was radiating with warmth again "Those are some beautiful flowers" she commented "Oh right, these are for Iruka sensei, as a sign of thanks ya know".

Meiko had only known Naruto for a few minutes and already she loved the kid, he was a kind, gentle boy with a heart of gold, it was no wonder why Iruka liked him so much, he actually sort of reminded Meiko of Iruka. After placing the flowers on Iruka's grave and saying a silent prayer both Naruto and Meiko left the cemetery together "Excuse me Naruto-kun, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your eyes?". "Oh that… I got them last night after Iruka sensei saved me, they're a kekkei genkai, but they're supposed to be an S rank secret" answered Naruto "Then why tell me?" "Because Iruka sensei trusted you with all his heart, and so do I, after all Iruka sensei always knew what was best" this had put a loving smile on Meiko's face.

Naruto and Meiko made it to the Hokage tower where the Third was waiting for Naruto "Ah Naruto, I see you met Meiko" "Yeah, uh old man, do you think Meiko nee-chan can come with us?" The Third was surprised by this request while Meiko was curious "Go with you where Naruto-kun?" "You'll see" the trio left to the northeast of the village where the abandoned and ruined area of the village was. "Uh… old man why are we here?" asked Naruto, when he turn to face the Hokage, he saw the Third move a broken wooden pillar to reveal a damaged plaque "Here it is" said the Third "What is that?" asked a confused Naruto. "This is the door to your new home Naruto" announced the Third "This thing? What is it?" "To many this seems like a damaged plaque, but actually it is a key to unlock the genjutsu surrounding your parent's estate". "What?!How?!" exclaimed Naruto "You see your father was a genius when it came to seals, and he was somehow able to create one to be able to make a genjutsu that was just like the Izanagi". "Iza-what?" asked Naruto "Izanagi, a genjutsu that is able to control the reality around the user to an extent, this plaque controls the state of this area here" Naruto had stars in his eyes 'My dad was a genius' he thought having so much more admiration for his father. "Your father was a genius and the only way to cancel the genjutsu around your family's estate is to smear your blood onto this plaque" "So the plaque is actually a blood seal" said Meiko "That is correct, Minato placed this genjutsu before facing against the Nine Tails" "You mean Kurama" corrected Naruto "Yes of course" "The Nine Tails had a name?" asked Meiko. "Yeah wasn't it obvious, Nine Tails is just a title like the name Hokage ya know" that actually made sense to Meiko, but obvious, definitely not.

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the plaque and waited for the results, but nothing happened, "What the Hell!" Naruto yelled. **"Language kit"**, said a familiar deep voice 'You! Where the hell have you been! I've got a bone to pick with you, you bastard fox!' but suddenly Naruto's little inner argument with the Bijuu King was interrupted by a rumbling noise coming from the seemingly destroyed area. Suddenly a giant bright shining light covered the whole area making Naruto, Meiko, and the Third cover their eyes. When the light died they uncovered their eyes to see a gorgeous scenery.

It was a forest clearing with a bridge crossing over a pure crystal blue river leading into what seemed like a miniature village, with beautiful formal two-story houses littered the huge grassy area, but they weren't as incredible as the giant five-story mansion far straight ahead. The environment was astonishing, luscious grass everywhere, gardens with lively flowers, animals frolicking without a care in the world, areas that looked like training grounds for each home, but the most incredible sight was a mountainous rock formation with a beautiful flowing waterfall hitting into a small lake that was also connected to the river bypassing the bridge into an even greater lake. Next to that lake was a big building that appeared on a platform that was connected to a dock, where some boats resided with fishing hooks inside them. Naruto and Meiko were speechless, while the Hokage smiled "Amazing, this place looks like time hasn't even affected it one bit, maybe that's how the seal worked" speculated the old kage.

"This… is… incredible" Naruto said still in awe "What is that building over on the lake?" asked Meiko "Oh that, that's the estate's onsen" answered the Hokage. Meiko had stars in her eyes 'This place has everything' she thought dreamily. "Come you two, I'll give you a tour of the estate" said Hiruzen with Naruto and Meiko following him. The houses were beautiful; every single one of them had a huge kitchen, impressive furniture that looked very expensive, small plasma TV's, and four bedrooms with a fifth being the master bedroom, and each house had a backyard training ground. There was a reserve part of the estate where the animals of the forest roamed free, Meiko was petting a cute little wolf cub, while all the foxes were attracted to Naruto, he was trying to get them off after the twentieth one, but they suddenly all tackled him and started giving him licks everywhere, except for one fox kit trying to bite off his sandal, at this Meiko and Hiruzen burst into laughter at the adorably hilarious site.

They went to the onsen next and Meiko, unable to control herself, stripped down naked and jumped in. Naruto and the Hokage decided to give Meiko some privacy after getting a nose bleed. There final stop was the mansion, which was owned by Naruto's parents. It had a ginormous kitchen, twenty five bedrooms and a master bedroom next door to a nursery, and a spacious living room with what Naruto and Meiko thought had to be the biggest plasma TV ever, 80 inches high and 100 inches wide, "Minato really went big to get this, especially for Jiraiya to watch his favorite channel". "Who's Jiraiya?" asked Naruto still staring at the ginormous television set "He's your godfather" answered the Third "Oh, wait, WHAT?!" exclaimed Naruto and Meiko in surprise. "I have a godfather!" "Well in truth… he's actually… your grandfather" told the Hokage with his voice laced with shame "My-my-my-my g-grandfather" Naruto was at a loss for words, he had a family member, a living family member. "If… if it's true… then why wasn't he there for me" Naruto asked with mixed emotions of fear, sadness, and anger "That's actually my fault" Naruto looked at the Hokage in surprise. "With Jiraiya's spy network he couldn't stay in the village, but he wanted to take you with him knowing the life you'd have as a jinchuriki, but I said no, for I believed you'd be safer in the village, I promised Jiraiya I would do everything in my power to protect you, but there wasn't much I could do considering the council challenged me for showing favoritism" immediately Naruto despised the council and decided that when he fulfilled his dream of becoming Hokage his first order would be to disband the council.

Rotten Bastards

"But I thought he would do everything in his power to take me with him since he's my grandfather" Naruto said confused why his grandfather didn't take him without a fight. The Third sighed at this "It's because Jiraiya doesn't know that you're his grandson" said Hiruzen in shame "Huh?!" exclaimed both Naruto and Meiko again. "Take a seat you two… it's about time I told a secret I have kept for years" both Naruto and Meiko did as they were told, eager to hear this little secret. "I guess I should start with the day it happened" Hiruzen said recollecting his thoughts "It all started the day before the Second Great Ninja War… on that night both your grandparents were drinking together, your grandfather Jiraiya, and your grandmother, Tsunade Senju…"

_Konoha 39 years ago_

Drunken Monkey Tavern

Everyone was having fun before going to war to probably die, by getting drunk, dancing, and of course getting lucky. Except for a busty blonde beauty who wore her hair in two pig tails and her bangs drooped down the sides of her face, and she wore the regular jonin attire. The woman had a sour look on her face that said 'I'm not in the mood, piss off' "Hey Tsunade-hime there you are", the woman identified as Tsunade looked to her right to see her perverted baka teammate Jiraiya. "What do you want perv" Tsunade said in a sour tone "Aw come on Tsunade don't be like that, have fun" said Jiraiya in a happy tone with a huge grin "I'll be however I want you slimy perverted bastard! Why don't you just go die alone away from me!" okay now that was harsh, but Jiraiya couldn't blame her, war always led to death and the wounds of Tsunade's brother Nawaki's death were still there. "Tsunade you knew this was going to happen, but I promise you that no one you love is going to die like Nawaki" "Shut the fuck up! You have no right to say his name you rotten bastard!" she yelled with tears forming in her eyes "He was my friend too Tsunade, I know how important he was to you, but you still have others who are here for you" "Shut up! SHUT UP! I have no one you inconsiderate asshole!" Tsunade yelled with fury and swung her fist to Jiraiya, only for it to be grabbed by her teammate.

Jiraiya then pulled Tsunade into a compassionate hug which surprised her "That's not true… You have Sarutobi sensei, Orochimaru… and me… and I'll promise I'll never leave your side… I love you". Jiraiya's words had made Tsunade cry tears of sadness and happiness, "Thank you Jiraiya" "Anytime hime, let me buy you a drink" thank goodness the drinks were free or else Jiraiya would've gone broke. "Oh Jiraiya-kun you treat me so well" said an intoxicated Tsunade nibbling on Jiraiya's earlobe "Anything for you Tsunade-chan~" Jiraiya said equally intoxicated and grinning like a pervert "C'mon" Tsunade said while dragging Jiraiya out of the tavern. "Where are we going Tsunade-hime?" asked a drunken Jiraiya "You'll see" she answered with a sly smile, they both arrived at Tsunade's estate, which made Jiraiya more curious, the two travelled to the upper floor to where Tsunade sleeps.

"Tsunade-hime what are we doing here?" Jiraiya asked, his answer was Tsunade jumping him and making out with him, she pushed him into her room, locked the door, pushed him onto the bed and… you get the idea.

The Next Morning

"JIRAIYA!" a scream woke up the toad summoner "Huh?! What happened?" Jiraiya asked, he turned to the voice just to see a naked Tsunade with an expression that says ready to kill, now normally Jiraiya would run while he still had a chance, but he was too distracted with Tsunade's mountains that were exposed in all there incredible glory. Suddenly while he was distracted by the two glorious mounds, Tsunade punched Jiraiya with so much force he went through the wall and landed on the other side of the village, unfortunately for him he landed inside the women's side of the hot springs, poor Jiraiya, he didn't even do anything this time.

The Next Week

It's been a whole week since Jiraiya and Tsunade… well you know, and she hasn't even talked to him or anything, which worried him, it was no secret that Jiraiya is deep in love with Tsunade and losing what friendship they had left isn't something Jiraiya wants. Suddenly an ANBU appeared in front of Jiraiya "What's up dog?" asked Jiraiya to the dog masked ANBU, and boy the ANBU really hated that "Hokage-sama has summoned you Jiraiya" said the dog masked ANBU in an irritated tone for the idiotic response. The ANBU shunshined away leaving Jiraiya to himself "Guys gotta liven up" Jiraiya commented and left for his sensei's tower. Once Jiraiya got their through his favorite entrance, the window, he saw not only his sensei, but his beautiful blonde teammate as well "Oh hey Tsunade-hime" said Jiraiya nervously obviously not forgetting last week "So… what did you need Sarutobi sensei?" he asked trying not to avoid any awkwardness. "Tsunade forced me to send for you" responded the Hokage earning a glare from his female student "Uh r-really?" Jiraiya asked nervously, the Hokage nodded "Uh s-s-so w-w-what d-do you need Tsunade-hime" asked Jiraiya scared out of his mind to what she might do.

"I'm just going to come out with it… thanks to you, I'm pregnant" outright said Tsunade, which caused both Jiraiya and Hiruzen to be frozen in their spots with their jaws dropped. Suddenly as fast as lightning Jiriaya grabbed Tsunade in a big hug and spun her around with a big grin on his face; this was surprising, Jiraiya the super pervert actually is happy with having a child? Damn. After having enough of being spun around Tsunade punched Jiraiya upside the head making him put her down "Sorry Tsunade-hime, I'm just so happy!" Jiraiya exclaimed with so much enthusiasm "You are?!" asked Tsunade and the Hokage in surprise "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Tsunade was definitely surprised; she thought she'd have to force Jiraiya to be there for their unborn child "Look pervert, I propose that since we're going to have a little gaki of our own that we start spending more time together" "Seriously?" asked Jiraiya hoping she wasn't kidding. "Yes" Tsunade answered with a little smile on her, she then grabbed him by the collar "But if you dare cheat on me or turn our unborn child into a pervert then you care forget about being a father, forever" she threatened "N-no problem Tsunade-hime, trust me" Jiraiya responded with fear, during this the Hokage chuckled with his students antics and the fact the two would be parents.

Soon the whole village heard of Jiraiya and Tsunade's blessing, as some would call it, during this time Tsunade and Jiraiya prepared for the babies arrival, a lot of the stuff they got for free considering Tsunade was going to give birth to the Senju clan heir. Kiss ups. Through the whole thing Tsunade had started to see Jiraiya in a whole new light, the toad summoner had gotten all the essentials for the child, he was there for Tsunade, including when he had to stop her from drinking, boy did he get a lot of hits for that, but Tsunade loved that he would take a hit for her and their unborn child, no matter how much it hurt, he even stopped his research for her, at least for now anyway. The village couldn't wait for the new member of the Senju clan to be born

Including Iwa.

Iwa had heard of the child of Tsunade and figured it would give them an advantage in the war, especially if it meant the Senju princess and toad summoner would be unfit to fight in the war due to deep depression, and knowing Tsunade she would probably destroy everything in Konoha due to uncontrollable anger. On the night of January 25th Tsunade had went into labor and Jiraiya was pacing back and forth with his sensei Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his teammate and best friend, though he won't admit it, Orochimaru sitting in the waiting room waiting for the new member of the Senju clan to be born. "Oh I hope everything is alright" said Jiraiya scared for his life that something might go wrong to his love or his child "Settle down Jiraiya, Tsunade will survive and since it is her child I guarantee he or she will be just fine" said the Hokage trying to comfort his student "I know sensei, but…" suddenly a familiar, and creepy chuckle interrupted Jiraiya "Is the so called legendary Jiraiya the gallant actually afraid, especially over something like this? You know you're not the one in pain right" said Orochimaru smugly. "Shut up you snake bastard! You don't know how it feels like to be a soon-to-be father! But I guess you'll never know homo-snake" "For the last time, I'm not gay!" Sarutobi could see the uprising conflict between his two pupils, but decided to leave it be, since this would keep Jiraiya busy until his child was born.

Before anything got physical a nurse came in and pronounced that the job was done and Jiraiya just sprinted inside to see if Tsunade and his child were alright, and sure enough there he saw them both looking okay "About time you came here" said Tsunade with a happy smile. Jiraiya bent next to her to see their new child, it was a boy. The child was beautiful; the child had his mother's blonde hair only it was a sun kissed, while he had Jiraiya's spike hair and skin color "He's beautiful" Jiraiya said looking at his and Tsunade newborn child "Yeah he is" said Tsunade with so much happiness. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and saw that she was paler "Tsunade you don't look so good" said Jiraiya in worry "Oh nothing, just lost some blood" a doctor then comes into the room "Excuse Tsunade-sama, but we need to start your blood transfusion, we'll take your child to the nursery". Tsunade seemed hesitant into doing so "Don't worry Tsunade, everything will be fine, I promise" Jiraiya reassured Tsunade "Alright, I trust Jiraiya…-kun" Jiraiya had a big smile on his face.

A nurse took the child to the nursery… which means now was the time for some hidden shinobi to strike.

The nurse was suddenly attacked and killed, but the hidden shinobi weren't able to stop the nurse from screaming, alerting every konoha shinobi that there was trouble. Jiraiya and Tsunade heard this and know where that scream came from "The Baby!" the new parents yelled. Tsunade tried to get up, but Jiraiya told her to lie down while he'd take care of it.

"Jiraiya, please bring our baby back safely" Tsunade begged "I promise Tsunade, I won't let you down" and with that Jiraiya left to save their child. Once he got to the nursery Jiraiya made it in time to see who was invading "Iwa nin" Jiraiya said with malice in his voice. The last of the Iwa nin escaped, but Jiraiya wasn't going to let them take his child away, tonight the blood of Iwa nin are going to bathe the streets.

The Iwa nin were headed to the forest as quick as they could by spreading chakra to their feet, but the baby in one of the Iwa nin's arms was wailing out of fear, and as we all know Iwa nin are very short tempered. "Can we just shut the brat up already?!" yelled one of the Iwa nin "Now in order to do that we'd have to kill the brat, hmm?" asked the Iwa nin with a mask of a bear, most likely the leader "Uh… I think so?" "Well we're not supposed to do that, NOW SHUT UP!" suddenly something from the sky fell in front of the Iwa nin. "What the hell is that?!" yelled an Iwa nin, looking up at the mysterious thing they saw what looked like, a toad?

"**Jiraiya! Why did you summon me you ero-baka?" **yelled the gigantic toad "No time to explain Gamabunta" said Jiraiya "Now listen up! I'm going to give you one chance to give back my son, or else I'm going to send you all to your personal hell" "Screw you!" yelled one of the Iwa nin. "Fine then, have it your way" soon enough a kunai was lodged into an Iwa nin's throat killing him, obviously, "Take the kid and get out of here!" yelled the bear masked Iwa nin. The Iwa nin holding the child ran away with the baby while the others were to deal with Jiraiya, but when the masked Iwa nin turned around he saw his men already dead on the floor. "A ninja should never let his guard down" said Jiraiya behind the bear masked Iwa nin and that was the last thing the Iwa nin heard before his throat was slit. Now all there was left was one Iwa nin.

The Iwa nin was running for his life, he looked back only to see Jiraiya was hot on his tail, no matter what he did Jiraiya would not let up. Jiraiya was close to his target, but suddenly a kunai was launched pass Jiraiya straight to the Iwa nin, but it had an explosive tag attached to it. "NO!" the kunai then exploded killing the Iwa nin, his body landing in a dark alley, his body burnt to a crisp, no way the child could survive was the thought that kept rolling in Jiraiya's head. He looked around to see who threw the kunai, but he saw no one. Jiraiya left the scene and went back to the hospital, when he got there Tsunade looked at him, hoping he brought their child back, but he didn't which had broken Tsunade's heart, she had lost another precious person in her life.

"Tsunade, I'm sorry…" Jiraiya started "Get out" "what?" he asked "I said get out! I never want to see you again!" Tsunade yelled with much anger and despair. Jiraiya wanted to comfort her, but he knew that would only make things worse, so he left with tears in his eyes. Jiraiya had both lost his own child and his love forever.

An hour later

A woman was rushing down the path to the orphanage with some bags "Oh Ms. Sato is going to kill me for being late" she said nervously. Suddenly the girl hears what sounds like… a baby crying. She follows the sound to an alley to find a burnt body, she was frightened, but she had to be brave. She slowly approached the body trying her best to hold in her lunch, once she got to the burnt body it took all her will power not to throw up from the burnt and decaying damage done to the body. The young woman lifted one of the body's arms to find a crying little blonde child. It seems the body covered the child from whatever had happened to it.

The girl picked up the baby in her arms "sh~, it's okay little one, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here" said the young woman. The baby stopped crying and opened it's eyes for the first time. The child had gorgeous cerulean eyes and it looked up at the woman curiously "Aren't you adorable" she said "Don't worry, I'll take care of you" with this the baby giggled with an adorable smile. The young woman took the bags with the infant in her arms to the orphanage "You don't have a name right?" the young woman asked, only for her response to be a confused expression on the child's face "Of course not, I'll call you… Minato, do you like that name?" the baby giggled at the name "I guess you do… my name is Haruko, and it's nice to meet you Minato" Haruko said with a smile looking at the giggling baby.

Present day

"It wasn't until the next week that I learned that Minato was still alive, but in order for him to be safe from Iwa or any other enemies to the hidden leaf, I had to keep his lineage a secret" said the Hokage ending his story.

Naruto and Meiko were shock about the truth that they both were speechless. It all made sense now, no one knew where the Fourth Hokage came from, there wasn't even a clan called the Namikaze clan, no civilians or shinobi shared the same name. Now the truth of the Fourth Hokage's history is known by only three people, but this history really upset Naruto "Why didn't you ever tell him?" asked Naruto in a cold tone "I figured it would do more harm than good if I ever told any of them, I'm sorry" said Hiruzen with shame still in his voice. "Then tell them now" said Naruto.

Hiruzen and Meiko looked at him with surprise "My grandparents have a right to know, and if you don't tell them I'll just leave this village to go and find them and tell them myself" Naruto had said with such determination. Hiruzen knew Naruto was true to his word, never going back on it was his nindo, ever since he met a little pink haired girl years ago "Alright Naruto… I shall send a message to Jiraiya and Tsunade, and maybe Shizune" said the Third "Who's Shizune? Never mind."

Somewhere in the Land of Tea

An attractive dark haired woman with onyx colored eyes and a black kimono sneezed almost dropping the pig she had in her arms. "Are you alright Shizune?" asked a busty blonde beauty "Yes I'm fine Tsunade-sama" assured Shizune.

Back in Konoha

"Well I guess I over stayed my welcome" said Meiko "Actually Meiko, I wanted to ask you… well, if you wanted to live here" "What?" both Meiko and the Hokage asked in surprise. "Well ya see since you're pregnant and there's still a nursery here and plenty of room, I figured that it would be a perfect place for you and the kid, ya know?" Meiko was touched that Naruto would consider this "Naruto… I don't want to be a bother…" "Nonsense nee-chan, I'd be happy if you'd stay" Naruto reassured with a smile. Meiko had the feeling that Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer "Alright, if you insist" she said finally giving in "Sweet! I promise you won't regret it" exclaimed an enthusiastic Naruto with a big smile. "Well I believe I should go on, I still have to send those messages" said the Hokage standing up to leave, but not before giving Naruto a pair of sunglasses "Use those to hide your Rinnegan" "See ya old man, and thanks" the Hokage gave Naruto one last smile and left.

Later that night

After moving Meiko's belonging into his new estate Naruto decided to call it a night and went to bed, but someone else had other plans. When Naruto opened his eyes he was in front of Kurama's cage "You!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger straight at Kurama **"Yes kit it's me, you should solve mysteries more often"** said the bijuu king sarcastically. "I want some answers right now! How come I wasn't fast enough to react to the explosive tags?! I got the power of the sage don't I?! And why the fuck didn't you help me when Mizuki showed up?!" Naruto screamed with so much fury and tears spilling out of his eyes.

Kurama sighed at his jinchuriki ignorance, but then again he is still an inexperienced shinobi in training **"Listen and listen good kit, One: because your mind isn't in sync with your body, which is important for a shinobi, and before you say what I know you're going say, you were fighting on your own instincts in your battle with the Uchiha brat, Two: No you don't, at least not yet, for some reason the powers of the sage are locked away and you have to do something to active them, the only things you got from the sage were his memories, and Three: I can't do shit while I'm stuck behind these fucking bars! There all three questions answered your welcome"**.

After having his questions answered Naruto felt badly for blaming the fox, then he fell to his knees "So it really is my fault" Naruto said with more tears pouring from his eyes.

"**Quit your whining!" **yelled Kurama **"I've seen some bad shinobi in my life, but you're the worst! Your father once said that ninja were meant to endure when a comrade dies and you won't do the same for your sensei! Quit your blubbering and start being the ninja your sensei pictured you to be!"**

Naruto had taken this all into account. Had he really been this selfish? Wasn't crying over Iruka a sign of endearment? No… it was actually him feeling pity for himself not endearing Iruka's sacrifice. The fox was right, he was being a horrible shinobi… but he's done crying, it's time to stop feeling self-pity, and start walking down the path of a real shinobi. Naruto got up to his feet with an aura determination radiating around his body "Thank you, Kurama" Naruto thanked the fox. The fox was glad his container was finally done bitching and started to be a man "From now on I swear to this day that I will become stronger and bring peace to this world, for Iruka, for Meiko, for my family, to all those that are precious to me!"

"**If you're actually going to get stronger down your little path you're going to have to take the first step"** said Kurama who then tossed Naruto what looked like a giant scroll. Naruto caught the giant scroll into his arms, but he almost landed on his bottom considering how heavy it was.

"What is this?" asked a curious Naruto looking at the scroll

"**It's toilet paper, what the hell do you think it is! It's a summoning contract"** said Kurama.

"Summoning contract?" Naruto asked "Oh wait now I remember, I just have to sign this with my blood right?"

"**Correct, I guess you're not too hopeless"** said Kurama. Ignoring the fox's comment, since he was too excited about signing the contract Naruto unraveled the scroll, bit his thumb and then wrote his name with his blood in the first slot inside the scroll. Once done the scroll poofed away and Naruto jumped to his feet and was about to summon something, but then realized something. "Uh… what are the hand signs?" Naruto asked causing the fox to sweat drop at his jinchuriki's stupidity.

"**The hand signs are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram"** informed Kurama **'Such a baka'**

"I heard that!" yelled Naruto. He then started the hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** suddenly smoke poofed up. After a few moments the smoke cleared up and there in the middle was a small orange fox kit with a black stripe going from the back of it's neck to the white tip part of it's tail. Naruto, though happy he managed to summon a fox, was hoping he was going to get a cool big fox like Kurama. Both Naruto and the fox looked at each other curiously with their heads tipped to the side. "So~ what now?" asked Naruto not knowing what to do now.

"**Talk to him or something"** said Kurama. At this the fox kit turned around to see the giant nine tailed fox. The kit ran up to Kurama then started rubbing against him.

"Ha ha ha, looks like he's pretty fond of you Kurama" Naruto teased. Kurama groaned in annoyance at this fox kit's affection and at Naruto's teasing.

"**Alright kit that's enough"** said the bijuu king

"What's wrong? Can't take a little praise from your new fanboy" Naruto teased some more

"**Shut Up!"** Kurama yelled annoyed. The fox kit stopped rubbing himself against Kurama and looked at him. The kit jumped on Kurama's paw then started licking the fox demon's face.

"Aw~ now isn't that adorable" Naruto teased once again

"**Shut Up!" **Kurama yelled in embarrassment. Kurama grabbed the fox kit from his paw and placed him outside his cage. The fox kit looked at Kurama with admiration and compassion in it's eyes.

"Aw~ he imprinted on you, so what are you gonna name him?" asked Naruto

"**I'll let you deal with that" **said Kurama closing his eyes so he wouldn't see the fox kit's adorable eyes.

Naruto bent down and examined the kit, while the kit examined him. "Let's see, hm… Oh I got it! How about Mamoru?" at this Kurama opened one of his eyes. He's going to name the kit after the sage? "You like that name don't ya, right?" Naruto's answer was being licked on the face by the newly named kit "Ha ha, quit it that tickles, ha ha" Naruto then thought of something "Hey since we're partners now that means you can live with me and we can train together to become the most powerful duo ever." The fox kit, or now better known as Mamoru licked Naruto's face again, probably meaning yes, which made Naruto very happy.

Kurama seeing this gave him the tiniest smile to his face, he felt these two had potential of becoming an incredible team, plus at least Kurama wouldn't have to worry about Naruto as much since he'll have somebody there with him. **"If you two are serious about this, then we'll start training tomorrow on your team work" **said Kurama closing his eye.

"Huh? What was that?" asked Naruto, but there was a sudden bright light and when it faded Naruto found himself back in his room sitting up on his bed, except he now had Mamoru with him on his lap. "That fox, could he be anymore weird?" **'I heard that' **said Kurama inside of Naruto's head, which made Naruto chuckle "Well we should get to bed Mamoru, tomorrow is going to be a big day". Mamoru yipped in agreement, and couldn't wait until tomorrow to start training with his new friend.

5 days later

Naruto and Mamoru had been training hard with Kurama and they both got down the basics of team work, the two fought like Inuzukas, except they were more akin to foxes. Meiko loved living with Naruto at his estate, he proved to be a real gentleman giving her help whenever she needed it or whether he insisted to. The two acted like brother and sister, teasing each other, laughing and spending time together, and being there for each other, the two were inseparable. Now we see our hero sitting in a chair petting Mamoru who was on his lap while he was in front of the Hokage.

"Naruto why would you choose this as something appropriate for a shinobi to put on their I.D. card?" asked the Hokage looking at the picture of Naruto with white face paint and red markings on his face and hands while doing a ridiculous pose.

"I just felt that the picture needed something awesome, so I came up with this ya know?" answered Naruto rubbing the back of his head while having a huge grin on his face

"Take it again"

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto

"You can barely tell who this is, you're going to have to take it again" said the Hokage, but Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily.

Naruto placed Mamoru on the ground then made a Ram hand sign and screamed **Henge **which caused a plume of smoke to surround Naruto. Once the smoke faded there standing in Naruto's place was an attractive blonde haired girl wearing her hair into two long pig tails and was completely naked, well except for the smoke covering her private parts "_Please don't let me change the picture lord Hokage"_ the girl purred sexily. Unable to hold it in anymore the Hokage was blown back from his seat with a grand nose bleed. The girl poofed away and standing there was Naruto again "I guess that was a little much, right Mamoru?" asked Naruto, earning a yip in agreement from his little fox companion.

Suddenly someone barged through the door. It was a kid probably eight to nine with a yellow shirt with Konoha's symbol on it, dark blue, a long light blue scarf, and a helmet with some of his brunette hair tied up poking out of one of the helmet's holes. "Today is the day I'm going to defeat you old man!" yelled the kid with a kunai in his hand, but his _daring_ moment was ruined when the kid tripped on his scarf.

The Hokage rubbed his forehead tiredly and sighed "Konohamaru can't this wait another time"

The boy known as Konohamaru got up and dusted himself off then looked at Naruto who was giving the kid a strange look. "You!" he pointed at Naruto "You tripped me."

"What?! You're the one who tripped himself with that long scarf of yours!" Naruto yelled back clearly pissed at the kid's accusation.

"Don't you realize who you're yelling at, I'm the Third Hokage's grandson" Konohamaru announced in a smug tone.

"I don't care who you're related to, Believe It!" Naruto exclaimed punching the kid upside the head.

'He's different' thought Konohamaru

"Honorable Grandson!" yelled a voice from the halls. A man wearing sunglasses, a bandana, and Jonin clothing, but without the vest, came rushing into the room "Ah there you are honorable grandson" said the man.

"Having some trouble Ebisu" the Hokage asked rhetorically

"Not at all Hokage-sama, the honorable grandson just slipped past me for a second" said Ebisu hoping not to look like a fool. Ebisu then spotted Naruto and gave him a cold glare 'The Kyuubi-brat'.

Naruto could sense his glare and decided to hit the old dusty trail "Come on Mamoru, thanks for the extra headband old man". Mamoru jumped into Naruto's arms and they both shunshined away. After leaving with that technique a spark lit up inside Konohamaru, he now knew what to do.

"Now honorable grandson we must leave now to help you with your training" said Ebisu, but he saw Konohamaru nowhere in sight. "Oh no, not again!" Ebisu yelled running out the door, while the Hokage chuckled knowing what his grandson was up to.

Konoha Streets

"There, it fits you perfectly" said Naruto tying the extra headband he got around Mamoru's neck, making him an honorary fox-nin. Mamoru loved it so much that he tackled Naruto to the ground and started licking him, which made Naruto have a little fit of laughter. After Naruto and Mamoru's bonding session was over Naruto sensed a presence "You can come out now, your disguise sucks". "Then that proves it!" said a voice that came from what looked like a camouflage blanket being held up by someone who was up against a fence trying to blend in. The blanket fell revealing Konohamaru pointing at Naruto "You're going to be my new teacher" he exclaimed.

Naruto and Mamoru looked at Konohamaru with blank expressions "Why?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"Why?! Because you beat my grandpa with that jutsu and I want you to teach me it!" Konohamaru yelled with enthusiasm.

Naruto looked at the kid like he was crazy. Someone actually wants him to teach his **Oiroke no jutsu **and wants him to be their new sensei? Well damn. After thinking it over Naruto decided to teach the kid his famous jutsu, besides every peace seeker needs a disciple right?

"Alright, but you're going to listen to everything I say, or it's back to being taught by the closet pervert" Naruto told Konohamaru in a leader like manner, knowing the kid doesn't want to go back to that stuck up perverted asshole.

"Understood! Lead the way boss!" exclaimed Konohamaru with much determination.

Naruto lead the way to the one place that a kid like Konohamaru can find the perfect model to observe in order to properly perform the **Oiroke no jutsu**.

The Mixed Bathing House

Once arriving at their destination all three of our young companions had different expressions. Konohamaru had a look of confusion as to why they were here. Mamoru had a curious look on his face. Naruto on the other hand had a smile on his face. He used to spy on the girls here all the time and still does occasionally, but his favorite memory was when his favorite sadist showed him her goods here.

_~Flashback~_

A still academy student Naruto was up on the top of a wall in the mixed bathing house, or better known as the onsen, hoping to sneak a peek at some lovely ladies showing off their assets. Suddenly Naruto heard a sound. It wasn't doors opening, or a sigh of relaxation, and it definitely wasn't giggling. It sounded like… fake crying?

"Boo-hoo, oh boo-hoo, my Naruto-kun is going off to check out other women because he doesn't find me attractive anymore, woe is me" the voice fake cried

Naruto knew that voice all too well. That was Anko

"Anko-chan!" yelled Naruto frightened

"Oh Naruto-kun, why do you hate me so~" Anko fake cried more

Naruto jumped down next to Anko bathing in the hot spring not caring about any danger.

"Anko-chan it's not like that, you're the most hottest, gorgeous and most sexiest woman I have ever seen, and no woman in this damn world can compare to you" Naruto cried on his knees not realizing she was faking, well either that or he was just playing around… oh who am I kidding he's an idiot.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" she pretended to woe while rubbing away an imaginary tear.

"No I'm serious Anko-chan, I would never lie to you about your beauty, I promise on my dream of becoming Hokage that you are THE MOST SEXIEST WOMAN TO EVER HAVE EXIST!" yelled Naruto to the heavens.

"Aw~ thank you Naruto-kun" Anko said with glee. She already knew this, but it always made her happy that Naruto would say it 'One for me, Zero for the pink haired slut' Anko thought happily. She then grabbed Naruto by the collar and pull him towards her "So why are you here Foxy-chan" Anko asked rhetorically then started biting on Naruto's ear, which made the blonde boy drool happily from the painful pleasure.

Masochist

"I was waiting here because, well…" Naruto was embarrassed to say this to Anko.

"Yes~" Anko purred into Naruto's ear.

"I-I n-never saw a w-w-woman's n-naked b-b-body" Naruto admitted nervously.

"Is that all?! Gaki you sure are one pathetic idiot" Anko chimed

"I know" Naruto mutter gloomy

"I mean come on, why try to sneak a peek at some random bimbos when you got me"

"I know… Wait? What?!" Yelled Naruto in surprise

Time suddenly slowed down for Naruto as Anko slowly lifted from the hot springs. Her breast were so round, double Ds no doubt, with water dripping down her soft melons and her nipples erect. Her figure was so curved, her legs so slender, and her lower asset was large and so inviting. Anko's body was so damn irresistible that even a dead man would bleed from his nose.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he tried, but Naruto had gotten the biggest nosebleed he ever had. Anko was chuckling at the sight of her Naruto-kun on the floor with a bloody nose and hearts in his eyes. Anko grabbed Naruto's collar again and brought her face to his "See you around, Foxy-chan" she said seductively then gave Naruto a deep and rough kiss.

Naruto was tossed over the wall and crashed on the floor. "Wow… I got to see Anko-chan's naked body and got my first kiss from her… what a woman."

_~Flashback Over~_

Naruto was giggling like the pervert he is with a huge grin on his face and blood come from his nose. He then noticed Konohamaru was giving him an annoyed look.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You remind me of some old pervert that visits my grandpa occasionally" said Konohamaru

Somewhere in the Land of Hot Springs

A man with long spiked hair was up in a tree doing his 'research' suddenly sneezed which alerted a now angry group of women in a hot spring bath.

"Ah crap"

"PERVERT!"

Back in Konoha

"Okay Mamoru, you know what to do?"

The fox kit yipped in response and went to do his job.

"What are we doing exactly" asked Konohamaru

"You'll see" said Naruto

Suddenly a middle aged woman was running out screaming, because there was a fox kit on her head not showing any signs of releasing her scalp. After seeing that the woman and Mamoru were long gone, Naruto dragged Konohamaru into the mixed bathing house, but he led them both into the women's side.

When entering the ladies side of the hot spring Naruto coughed loud enough for all the women to hear. All the women turned around to see the two young men there, which made them all scream.

"Yeah I know, you think we're perverts. Listen ladies I just need you to model for us to help my student here in his training"

"Hell no you perv!" yelled one of the women

"Alright how about this, you model and I'll give you all a massage, Anko-chan says I give one hell of a rub" Naruto said with a grin remembering his little message session with Anko a couple of months ago.

'This is the boy Anko was talking about?!' all the girls thought, and after a little thinking they decide to go along with it.

Later…

After leaving the hot springs, Naruto and Konohamaru left to a random training ground where they met Mamoru. Mamoru was confused as to why Konohamaru was blushing bright neon light red and Naruto grinning happily.

"That was sure something boss"

"It sure was Kono, it sure was" Naruto said with a big smile on his face

"Hey Boss, who's Anko?" asked a still red curious Konohamaru

"Oh she's a very precious person to me" answered Naruto with a big perverted grin "Very precious"

'And I thought Ebisu sensei was a pervert' thought Konohamaru not red anymore

"Alright, since I'm sure you gained enough knowledge from our volunteers" and just like that Konohamaru was red again "You are now ready to perform the **Oiroke no jutsu**!"

"Finally! Just you watch I'm gonna get this jutsu in one try" exclaimed an excited Konohamaru

"Alright then, show me" said Naruto

**One Hour Later**

"Alright again" said a tired Naruto

Poof!

"How's this?" asked Konohamaru failing again looking like a fat manish woman

"No!" Naruto groaned 'Could things get any worse'

"There you are honorable grandson!"

'And there it is'.

Landing it the field infront of the trio was Ebisu who looked at Naruto with a cold glare.

Naruto wouldn't give two shits if someone glared at him anymore, but when Ebisu's glare was then directed towards Mamoru who was now a bit frightened, now that was different. Naruto glared at Ebisu and added some killer intent which surprised Ebisu and Konohamaru.

'This boy' Ebisu thought in shock, but he quickly got over that and turned his attention back to Konohamaru "Come now honorable grandson, if you ever want to become Hokage you're going to have to learn a lot of jutsu that only I can provide."

'Bull' thought our young white haired hero

"No way, I already got an awesome sensei and he's already taught me an awesome jutsu!" yelled Konohamaru

"Please hornable grandson, there's nothing he can teach you"

Konohamaru having enough of Ebisu's mouth decided to prove him wrong. Konohamaru put his hands in a ram sign and yelled** "Henge"** then he was engulfed in smoke and in his place was a hot and sexy naked brunette beauty "See, I did learn something Ebisu sensei" she said sexily.

Ebisu had his jaw dropped with some blood dripping from his nose. Naruto had a proud grin on his face, finally he had a successor. While Mamoru was just looking on in confusion with one thought in his head 'Humans are strange.'

"U-u-unbelievable! I can't believe he taught you such an immature technique!"

Konohamaru transformed back "What happened? Why didn't it work?"

Ebisu grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf trying to drag him away, but Konohamaru was trying to fight him "Come now honorable grandson, if you ever wish to become Hokage you must come with me and do what I say."

That was the last straw for Naruto

"Hey!" our young hero screamed causing Ebisu and Konohamaru to stop their fussing and turn their attention towards him

"Stop feeding the kid lies! There's more to becoming Hokage than learning jutsu and stop calling him honorable grandson, his name is Konohamaru, Konohamaru Sarutobi" Naruto said in a strict manner

"Boss" Konohamaru said with admiration for Naruto. These words meant so much to Konohamaru and from that moment on, Konohamaru respect Naruto above everyone in the Hidden Leaf.

"Now I'm going to give you this one chance, either you let him go and leave, or you'll have to deal with me" Naruto said with a little killer intent to back it up.

Ebisu started to chuckle and let go of Konohamaru "You against me, I am tokubetsu jonin, while you are still in your training pants" Ebisu then started to laugh, but his laughter ceased when naruto create a battalion of **Kage Bushins** without any handsigns.

"Mamoru don't interfere" Naruto told the fox-nin who was about to help fight with him

Ebisu still confident walked towards the clones and stood there in front of them waiting for Naruto and his copies to make the first move. "Bring it" said an overly confident Ebisu.

All the Narutos then put their hands in a ram sign and screamed "**Henge"** and all of them transformed… into identical sexy naked women.

Ebisu was flabbergasted, while Konohamaru looked on in awe and the Hokage looking through his crystal ball groaned tiresome 'Well at least he isn't using his Rinnegan' the old man thought.

All the clones cooed up to Ebisu, jumping on him to show off their assets and after a quick show Ebisu had a nose bleed that sent him hurling back and crashing into the floor unconscious. The clones then disappeared and Naruto transformed back into his normal self.

"That was awesome! What was that?!" exclaimed Konohamaru with so much admiration.

"That was my **Harem no jutsu**"

"Awsome, you gotta teach me that" said an eager Konohamaru

"Sorry I can't, but before you accuse me of being a horrible sensei, I want you to know that the **Kage Bushin no jutsu** is a forbidden jutsu" Naruto informed Konohamaru

"Why is it forbidden?" Konohamaru asked with much curiosity

"It splits your chakra in half, and since you're still a newbie at the whole jutsu thing, I don't think you'll be able to stand anymore if you even create one, but don't worry I'll help you grow your chakra so you can make a whole army of **Kage Bushins**"

"Really?" asked Konohamaru with stars in his eyes

"Of course, I have to have a worthy successor and disciple, what kind of sensei would I be if I didn't nurture my student to be an excellent ninja" Naruto said proudly with his famous grin

Konohamaru then hugged Naruto with tears of joy in his eyes "You're the greatest Naruto-ni-san"

"Ni-san huh? I like that" Naruto said with happiness.

He now had another precious person he would die to protect.

Suddenly they both were tackled by Mamoru and getting licks from said fox kit which made them both laugh at how happy they were and being tickled by the fox-nin's kisses.

After taking Konohamaru back to his home Naruto and Mamoru left to theirs feeling hungry and couldn't wait to have a delicious meal made by Meiko. Naruto did want to go to Ichiraku ramen to have some ramen and talk to old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame, two of the few people who treated him with respect, but Meiko was nagging him about it being unhealthy, and Naruto knows to never get on a woman's bad side.

While walking back home, Naruto was in deep thought 'Meiko, Anko, Mamoru, the old man, the Ichirakus, and now Konohamaru… they are my most precious people… No matter what, even if it cost my life… I shall always protect that which is precious to me.'

**Chapter 3 end**

Man, that was a long one, anyway hope you like it

Takeshi1225, out


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki: Successor of the sage of the six paths

Chapter 4: The unlikely team and the bell test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: The unlikely team and the bell test**

Naruto and Mamoru woke up to the sound of his new alarm clock.

Naruto lifted his hand and uttered the words **"Bansho Ten'in"** the alarm clock suddenly flew from the other side of the room into Naruto's hand and then he crushed it. Naruto sat up, stretched and yawned "Well, toady's the day" Naruto said and got up from bed. He turned around to see Mamoru still sleeping under the covers "Come on sleeping foxy get up or I'll make you".

Mamoru started opening his eyes and looked up at Naruto "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll meet you downstairs" Mamoru nodded tiredly in response. Once Naruto left to get cleaned up Mamoru stretched and yawned and headed straight for the kitchen where he found Meiko cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Mamoru" Meiko greeted the fox kit who rubbed against the woman with much affection making her giggle. Meiko finished breakfast and placed Mamoru's dish bowl which had cooked meat in it, which made Mamoru yip with delight before chowing down.

Naruto came downstairs with a black sleeveless shirt with the Uzumaki clan's red swirling whirlpool insignia on his chest, dark green pants, black sandals, his necklace with it's single magatama and his pair of shades to hide his Rinnegan.

"Morning Naruto-kun" greeted Meiko placing their breakfast on the table.

"Morning Meiko-nee-chan" Naruto greeted and sat down to eat his breakfast.

They both started there breakfast and Naruto decided now would be a good time to ask Meiko for a heads up since she is a retired kunoichi.

"Hey Meiko-nee-chan, how about you give your ototo a little heads up, ya know?" Naruto asked with his trademark grin on his face.

"No" Meiko answered with a smile

"Huh?!"

"I said no Naruto-kun"

"Oh come on nee-chan" Naruto whined

"Sorry Naruto, there's no easy way in life, especially for a shinobi" Naruto groaned in response which made Meiko smile grew bigger. She just loved how much she messed with her ototo.

After breakfast Naruto and Mamoru started to racing toward the Academy, the two just loved to race each other, they are both stamina freaks.

"I'm gonna win Mamoru!" Naruto yelled with confidence looking back, but his fox-nin companion wasn't there. Naruto stopped with worry "Mamoru?" Naruto was scared that a villager did something to his best friend; Naruto wasn't the only reminder of Kurama's forced rampage after all "Mamoru?!" Naruto then heard a yip. He looked up to see his best friend on his head looking down on him with a foxy smile "You tricky little kitsune" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin, and just like that the two raced again.

The two were about to arrive at the Academy and Naruto was winning by a hair "Ha I win Mamoru" but Naruto smoke to soon as Mamoru jumped on his head again and leaped to first place and winning "Aw man, you got lucky". Mamoru was yipping at Naruto "My ass luck had nothing to do with it" Naruto retorted, but Mamoru just kept walking with his head held up high, a big foxy smile, and being filled with pride.

As they walked into the Academy Naruto had a melancholy look on his face 'I hust wish Iruka could see me now' Mamoru saw this and started rubbing up against his leg to show comfort. Naruto smiled down on Mamoru "Thanks Mamoru, I needed that" he took Mamoru in his arms and got a few licks from the fox-nin that made Naruto laugh at his ticklish tongue, and the two head toward class together.

In class it was the usual

Students minding their own business, Sasuke brooding, Hinata being shy, Shikamaru sleeping with his best friend Choji eating chips next to him, Kiba boasting about how cool he is with his pal Akamaru relaxing on his best friend's head, and Shino being quiet and mysterious.

The door opened and in came to everyone's surprise Naruto holding an adorable fox and they both had leaf headbands.

Ignoring the stares, Naruto with Mamoru in his arms walked to an available seat next to Sasuke. Naruto sat there while petting Mamoru, until a familiar voice spoke to him.

"How did you get here dobe?" it was Sasuke

"Through the door, how else?" answered Naruto in monotone

"That's not what I meant"

"I got awarded for stopping Mizuki"

"And the fox?"

"He's my friend and is Konoha's first fox-nin"

Sasuke responded with his famous "Hn" ending the conversation.

Suddenly the door burst opened revealing Sakura and Ino, the infamous 'Rivals in Love' trying to squeeze through the door to get to class. This display made Naruto and Sasuke groan in annoyance 'Won't those two ever stop.'

"Ha, I win Forehead!" exclaimed Ino with major superiority

"No way Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura with a tick mark glaring at Ino

Sakura quickly moved to Sasuke's place only to see Naruto there. "Naruto… I thought you failed?"

"Naruto-kun's here?!" Ino exclaimed rushing to where Sakura was

"Naruto-kun?!" asked a lot of the students in shock

"I did, but stopping Mizuki got me a promotion to be a Genin" Naruto answered with a smile

"Awsome, I hope we're on the same team then, same goes to you Sasuke-kun" shouted in excitement, making Naruto blush and Sasuke groan in annoyance again.

"Um Naruto, do you think I can sit next to you?" asked Sakura. Once again she felt the urge to get close to Naruto, but she didn't know why though.

"What?! No way Forehead, I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun!" yelled Ino 'No way am I letting her near him'

"Back off Ino-pig!"

Suddenly all the fan girls joined in the argument wanted to sit next to Naruto.

Naruto just ignored them and went back to petting Mamoru.

Sasuke looked on with a confused look. 'This has to be a dream' he thought, then wondered 'Wait… maybe this is a dream? So if it is then I wish for a whole room filled with Hinatas'

(That's right, Sasuke has a crush on Hinata, don't like it? too bad, my story, my rules)

Seeing his usual dream not happening, he deduced that this was reality.

'Damn' Sasuke thought with annoyance

"Naruto likes me more Ino-pig!"

"Actually I like both you you and Ino-chan" he corrected

Both looked at him with a blush surprised he admitted it.

'I have a chance' thought Ino with glee "So Naruto-kun" Ino said and sat on his desk seductively "You rather want me sit with you, isn't that?" she purred while scratching his chin seductively, which made the whole class' jaws drop and made Naruto get a perverted nosebleed.

Mamoru snickered at his best friend's sexualized torture.

'Shut up Mamoru'

"Kawai!" shouted all the girls finally noticing Mamoru.

Sakura grabbed him and started scratching his ears making him purr. "Aw Naruto who is this little cutie?" she asked getting real attatched to Mamoru.

"Oh that's Mamoru, he's my best friend and partner" he answered

"Why does he have a leaf headband around his neck?" asked Ino petting Mamoru

"He and I trained together and the Hokage was impressed with our teamwork that he made him Konoha's first fox-nin" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

Everyone was surprised, Naruto's new partner was Konoha's first fox-nin and a bit ironic considering twelve years ago the nine tailed fox almost destroyed Konoha and now a fox kit is now a protector of Konoha. Once again ironic, but two individuals didn't really like this piece of news, those two were Kiba and Akamaru, who now got some competition. Foxes and hounds, will the rivalry ever end? Nope.

"So Naruto, can I please sit next to you?" Sakura asked with a cute innocent look "Please~" she cooed making Naruto blush

"Come on Naruto-kun~ don't you want to rather sit next to me?" Ino cooed seductively

Oh poor Naruto, he was trying his damn hardest not to let his perverted thought prevail and then earning a huge nosebleed. Lucky for him the door slammed open.

"Aright maggots sit down and shut up and this whole damn thing can be over and done with" screamed the new voice.

Naruto's eyes widened at who this new individual was.

Anko

Looks like it isn't Naruto's lucky day.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and your Hokage sent me to tell you which teams you're assigned to, so if you all just don't do a damn thing we can get this over and done with" but nobody did anything, they just stared at her, except for Naruto trying his best not to look at her, which irritated Anko. "I said get back in your seats, NOW!" and like that everyone sat in a seat "good, now let's see here…"

As Anko started reading the teams list, Sakura, who managed to be the one to sit next to Naruto, muttered "who is this woman?"

"Anko Mitarashi, top T&I nin, known for her torture skills, major sadist, former apprentice of Orochimaru of the Sannin, and the sexiest woman alive" Naruto informed with a pervert smile at that last part, then realized his mistake 'Oh shit did I say that last part out loud?'

"**Yes"** answered Kurama

'Shut up Kurama'

"You know her?" Sakura asked curiously 'Wait did he call her the sexiest woman alive?!'

"Yeah, for a couple of years now"

"…Have you done 'anything' with her?" she emphasized 'anything' threatening while looking at him with an accusing look that frightened Naruto

"…Uh no" he answered sweating nervously which made Sakura glare at him "Okay maybe I did some adult things with her in the past" he admitted Naruto knowing there was no way out of this.

Sakura was now pissed as hell, but at whom? 'He had done things… only an adult should do… With That Bitch! Oh when I get my hands on that slut! Wait a minute, why do I wanna kill her and not Naruto?' Sakura was confused. **"It's because you're jealous"** that voice was from the all too infamous, well to Sakura anyway, Inner Sakura 'Jealous?! Me?! For Naruto?! Don't make me laugh… do you think he's thinking about me… AHHH! What's wrong with me?!'

Anko heard Naruto and Sakura's little conversation with a smirk 'So pinky is starting to like Foxy-chan eh? Well to bad bitch, no matter what you do he'll always be thinking of me.' "Next team 7 which is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

'Whoopie' thought Naruto sarcastically. Perfect, now Naruto is on a team with a brooding emo bastard and the pink screaming banshee, don't get Naruto wrong he does likes Sakura and she has become more docile towards him, but you can't forget the past, ya know.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga"

'Poor Hinata, she's gotta deal with dog breath' thought Naruto

'If that dog bastard even thinks he's got a chance with her, he's dead wrong' thought an arrogant Uchiha

'I feel so bad for Hinata or any girl who has to deal with ass Kiba' thought Sakura with pity

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka"

"NO! I'm not on a team with Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun"

'Annoying fan girl' thought Sasuke

'Piggy slut' thought Sakura

'Damn, I guess she really does like me' thought Naruto

'Great, more competition' thought Anko 'Oh well nothing to worry about, at least the blonde and pinky don't got the goods that make Foxy-chan go wild like I do' she had her animalistic smirk at the thought.

Naruto noticing this got nervous, but he was also turned on at the perverted thought he gained just by wondering what that smirk meant, he then heard a familiar deep laughter. 'What are you laughing at fox?' he asked getting annoyed at Kurama's laughter.

"**Look south"** Kurama said snickering

Naruto did so then found the reason for Kurama's laughter. Naruto had a 'Rising Soldier.' 'Oh shit, damn you Anko and your irresistible sexiness' Naruto heard Mamoru snicker next to him which drew Sakura's attention making her confused. With quick thinking Naruto crossed his legs to hide his little friend and looked straight ahead ignoring his problem and Sakura's stare.

"That blood coming from your nose better be a medical condition" Sakura said with a ticked glare

'At least she didn't notice my little problem'

"**Little?"**

'SHUT UP!'

"Anyway you lot have a one hour break, make it count and don't bug me" Anko said and shunshined to who knows where.

Everyone got up to leave while Naruto shunshined away, as did Mamoru, surprising the other students. Naruto was up on the Hokage monument trying to calm down his perverted thoughts. "Okay I think it's gone" said a Naruto happy he managed to calm himself down, the turned to a laughing Mamoru "Oh yeah keep laughing prick, I'm gonna go get some ramen" announced Naruto stomping all the way to Ichiraku's ramen. Naruto made it to his favorite restaurant with his mouth watering from his mouth due to inhaling the sweet aroma of his favorite food. Stepping into the ramen stand Naruto exclaimed in excitement "Five bowls of Miso Pork ramen please."

"Naruto is that you?" asked old man Ichiraku.

"Of course, who else with whisker marks would order five bowls of Miso Pork Ramen?"

Both old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame were surprised of Naruto's new look, Ayame had a blush on her cheeks from seeing how good looking Naruto looked "We'll get your order right away, right Ayame?"

"Huh? Oh yes father" Ayame answered

"I'll go get started" old man Ichiraku then left for the kitchen to cook Naruto's order

"So where have you been Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked curiously still blushing just by looking at his face.

"Well I've been dying to come here, but Meiko nee-chan keeps stopping me and wants me to eat healthier food"

"Meiko? As in Meiko Suzumiya?" asked Ayame

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She came here a few times with your old sensei Iruka"

"Oh yeah that makes sense, she was Iruka's fiancé"

"Is that so?" in came old man Ichiraku with Naruto's ramen "Iruka was very lucky then to get a beauty like her"

"Father don't be a pervert like Naruto-kun!" yelled Ayame trying to distract herself from Naruto's handsome face

"Ouch Ayame-chan, that really hurts" Naruto said with mock hurt

"Well I believe I got just the medicine" said old man Ichiraku placing the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto

Naruto grinned and said "Itadakimasu" and was about to eat until he noticed a certain someone started on it

"Mamoru you sneaky little bastard stop eating my ramen!"

But the fox ignored his best friend and continued eating his free meal

Later

Naruto and Mamoru walked back to the Academy after having a couple bowls of ramen when they both stopped to see Sakura sitting on a bench looking depressed. Mamoru ran up to her and started rubbing her leg to comfort her which startled her, but when she realized who it was she scooped him up and started petting him with a small smile.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright" said Naruto

Sakura looked up to see Naruto "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Naruto"

"No you're not, I know when you're lying" Sakura was surprised "let me guess, it's Sasuke isn't it?" his answer was Sakura looking down depressed again "That's what I thought. Sakura-chan, not to be an obstacle in your quest for Uchiha love, but why do you like him so much?"

Sakura was surprised that Naruto would ask this 'Why would he ask me that?' **'Duh, because he wants to help you, you dumb bitch' **said Inner Sakura 'You! I'm ignoring you!'

"Uh hello, Earth to Sakura-chan"

"Huh? Oh sorry Naruto well I like Sasuke so much because he's so strong, handsome, cool, and mysterious" Sakura answered in a very fangirl like way dreamily

"That's not the answer to my question" Naruto said seriously which surprised Sakura. Naruto sat down next to Sakura on the bench "Sakura-chan there are a lot of shinobi like that, thank goodness most of them are not cold like Sasuke" Sakura couldn't disagree with that last part "Sakura you're a good person and I don't like seeing you get hurt. You shouldn't let your world revolve around gaining a boy's love who doesn't deserve you and shut himself off from that emotion that he won't give any of the girls that like him a chance" 'either that or he's gay'

Sakura was surprised 'After everything I've done to him, I've rejected him, insult him and hit him, why would he still try and help me?' "Naruto… why are you trying to help me?"

"Because I care for you Sakura, you're precious to me" Naruto said with a warm smile which made Sakura blush

'I'm precious… to Naruto… why do I feel so… warm?'

"Well we better get back shall we" Naruto stood up and stuck his hand out for Sakura to take.

Mamoru jumped out of Sakura's arms so she could grab Naruto's hand.

Sakura took Naruto's hand. She felt warm again with a blush clear on both of Naruto and Sakura's cheeks.

"Sakura-chan"

"Yes?" Sakura responded still feeling warm

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now… do you think I could tell you" Naruto's response was a nod from a still blushing Sakura "Well I've been wanting to tell you" Sakura leaned in paying the up most attention

"It's just… I've always found your forehead so wide and charming that it just makes me want to kiss it ya know"

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. Those words were the same words she always dreamed Sasuke would tell her, but it came from Naruto. All of a sudden Sakura felt her heart beat faster and she felt so warm inside of her. She couldn't help herself, she used her free hand to grab Naruto's sunglasses and slowly took them off to reveal his sky blue rippled patterned eyes. Sakura was so mesmerized by Naruto's new unique eyes that it made her even warmer 'Why does he make me feel this way?' "Naruto"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto blushing and entranced by Sakura's jade green eyes

"Your eyes are mesmerizing" she couldn't believe she actually said that, but she couldn't look away from Naruto's eyes, same for Naruto 'He's no way like Sasuke, he's… warm and… sweet.'

There the two stood holding the other's hand with tints of blushing on both there cheeks and unable to look away from the other's eyes.

Mamoru looked at the sight with a chuckle glad that his best friend finally won the heart of his dream girl.

"What are you two doing" said a voice ruining the moment

They both turned to the voice to see in all his cold and prideful glory, Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto and Sakura let go of eachother's hand in embarrassment.

'So the dobe actually did it, he finally won Sakura's heart. One down, a few dozen to go. Damn.' Sasuke then noticed something of interest "What's with the eyes dobe?" Sasuke asked his new white haired team mate.

Naruto realize that his eyes were revealed. He took back his shades that Sakura had in her hands which she gave back and put them back on saying "Kekkei Genkai"

Both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised

'A kekkei genkai… wow… Naruto's so strong' Sakura thought lost in wonder just looking at Naruto

'A Kekkei Genkai?! The dobe has a doujutsu and I haven't even awakened my sharingan yet!' Sasuke was seething with jealousy and anger but composed himself as to not show his inner emotions

"Well we better get back, come on you guys" Naruto headed back to the Academy with Mamoru walking by his side and Sasuke and Sakura followed behind the two.

The three walked back to class, during the walk Sakura kept glancing at Naruto and kept blushing ' I feel like I want to be closer to him, Naruto'

The four made it back to class and when they were heading for their seats Naruto sneaked a peek at Anko trying to get a good look at her fantastic melons. Anko caught him and gave him a seductive wink which made him stop staring 'Damn she caught me, you win this round sexy snake chick.'

"Alright brats just sit down and shut up and wait for your senseis" Anko said getting comfortable in her chair enjoying her sweet syrup covered anko dumplings

Many of the students left with their assigned sensei and the only students left were those of team 7, 8 and 10.

Shikamaru was sleeping on his desk, as usual, with his best friend Choji sitting next to him eating chips.

Ino was looking at both Naruto and Sasuke with an indecisive look 'Sasuke-kun is cool and mysterious, but Naruto-kun is warm and sweet. Sasuke-kun is strong, but so is Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun is handsome, but so is Naruto-kun, damn it I can't decide who's better!'

Hinata kept glancing at Naruto with a blush until she notice Sasuke glance at her who turned his gaze forward after being spotted 'Did Sasuke-kun looked at me?'

'Damn it did she notice me looking at her' someone else noticed the look as well

'So that's why you ignore all your fangirls, huh teme?'

Kiba and Akamaru kept glaring at Naruto and Mamoru 'that loser and his mongrel of a rat think they're better than an Inuzuka like us?! Then those two got another thing coming' thought the pissed off Inuzuka heir with his best friend growling like he heard his thoughts and agreed.

Shino was… being Shino

Sakura just kept glancing at Naruto still blushing while she pet Mamoru who was lying on her lap 'Why does he make me feel this way?'

Suddenly the door opened and in came a man with a beard and a hair style like Konohamaru's without the helmet which is gone now curtsy of Naruto a little **Shinra Tensai **launching it to kami knows where. He wore the standard jonin uniform and the man was smoking a cigarette 'Definitely a Sarutobi' thought Naruto remembering what the Sarutobi clan is known for 'I just hope Konohamaru doesn't pick up that habit, those things can kill I'm surprised the old man still isn't twelve feet underground'

Next to the man was a beautiful woman with dark green hair and intense red crimson eyes wearing red lipstick. Her uniform was unique; it was a sleeveless white battle dress that looked like it was made with wrappings with a pattern in printed on it that was hugging her body her left arm was wrappings around her palm, wrist, and forearm while her right arm had a long red sleeve which would mean she's wearing a red shirt underneath her battle dress.

"Hey Kurenai, Asuma, what's up" greeted a cheerful Anko

"Anko? Oh my god did you scar these kids for life?" asked Anko's best friend Kurenai

"Don't worry she was good" vouched Naruto

"Naruto? Oh kami did Anko finally deflower you?" asked Asuma

The question made all the remaining genin's jaws drop except for Shino who was silent, Sasuke, but his eye was twitching, Mamoru who was rolling on the floor laughing, but sounded like he was yipping uncontrollably and Naruto who got a huge nose at the perverted sexy thought.

"Damn it, do all you older shinobi always got to speculate that?!" exclaimed a glaring Naruto wiping his nose

'I would've though if the pink haired slut didn't get in the way' thought Anko taking a bite out of one of her dumplings

Asuma got punched upside the head from Kurenai for speaking his mind

"baka" said Kurenai with a sigh "Team 8 with me" she said then left with her team

"Team 10 with me" said Asuma rubbing the lump on his head then headed out with his team

Now all that was left was team 7

"Well kiddies it's been fun but I gotta go" said Anko standing up

"Damn it where's are sensei?" asked an irritated Naruto

"Don't know, but I'm pretty sure I know who it is"

"Who Anko-chan?"

"Like I'd tell you Foxy-chan" Anko teased with a grin

"Oh come on, please Anko-chan"

"Nope"

"Please Anko-chan, I'll do anything"

"Naruto would you just shut up!" yelled Sakura 'Damn it there is no way I'm letting that bitch near my Naruto-kun!' Sakura then notice what she thought 'Wait… did I just think 'My' Naruto-Kun?!'

'Damn little pink bitch I could've gotten another one of Naruto-kun's famous massages' thought Anko bitterly wishing to kill the little pink nuisance. "Well if that's all then so long, good luck and you're gonna need it" and before Naruto could ask any more questions Anko shushined away.

Team 7 had now been waiting for three hours

Three F #$ing Hours

It was at this moment that our hero had sensed a presence in the room with them "It's about time you got here sensei" said Naruto turning his head slightly towards the new presence.

Sakura, Sasuke and Mamoru turned towards the new presence as well to see a man with gravity defying silver hair leaning towards his left side wearing the standard jonin uniform, a mask covering the bottom half of his face and his headband leaning left covering his left eye, in fact the only part of his face that was visible was his right eye and that eye was occupied reading the words in the book he was holding in his hands, a book our young hero was very interested in.

"No way" said Naruto who was now in front of his sensei "Is that Icha Icha Paradise?" Naruto asked barely able to contain himself

"You're familiar with this piece of literature?" asked man who looked at Naruto with a bit of interest

"Are you kidding?! It's my favorite book series I got both books, especially two other copies with the writer's autograph!"

"Shut up" said the man with interest that his new student loved his favorite series as much as he did

"Totally" Naruto then dug around in his pouch to take out his autographed Icha Icha Paradise book "See, I never leave home without it" Naruto said proudly

"Well it's good to finally meet someone who truly appreciates good literature" the man said with an eye smile

'I think I'm gonna be sick' thought a disgusted Sakura knowing full well about those books "Excuse me, but I thought this was about meeting the team, not talk about some perverted book"

"Some perverted book?!" exclaimed Naruto who took his Icha Icha very seriously

"I hate to say it, but she's right" said the man "Meet on the roof" he then shushined away

"Come on Mamoru time to move" Naruto said putting his autographed book away and then shushining to the roof with his best friend.

When they got on the roof they saw the man there leaning on the rail still reading his book. "I'm impressed you got so advanced in just less than a week Naruto" praised the man.

"Do I know you? Or better yet, did you know my parents?" asked Naruto definitely going with the later

"So you do know" stated the man

"Yeah I do… Kakashi, right?"

"That's right" Naruto started to chuckle a bit which made Kakashi raise his visible eyebrow "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that it's pretty funny that my dad's prized student is my new sensei ya know" Naruto responded with his huge trademark grin

Kakashi seeing the coincidence gave one of his famous eye smiles

Suddenly the door opened and in came Sakura and Sasuke

"Alright since you're all here take a seat" the three new genin and fox-nin did as they were told "Alright now that we're all here let's start introducing ourselves. Tell me your likes, dislike, hobbies and dreams for the future"

"Why don't you give us an example sensei" suggested Sakura

"Well alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake my likes, dislike and hobbies are none of your concern, I don't have a dream for the future"

'All we learned was his name' thought Sakura and Sasuke

"You next pinky"

Sakura decided to ignore the 'pinky' comment, even though it irked her "My name is Sakura Haruno" **'And I'm Inner Sakura'** 'Shut up' "And I like" Sakura looked to her left and blush then looked away.

'Damn fangirl' thought Sasuke, but it wasn't him she was looking, it was Naruto

"I dislike arrogant assholes and Ino-pig" Ino, that was obvious, but the first was unexpected

'Did she mean me?' thought Sasuke

'Well, well, well, looks like Naruto's got a fangirl'

"**Looks like you got a fangirl kit"** said a chuckling Kurama

'No way… really?' thought Naruto with a bit of hope in his eyes while Mamoru of course found this amusing

"My dream for the future… well I don't know, I guess just be a damn good kunoichi"

"Good" said Kakashi an eye smile "You're turn emo"

Sasuke was, like Sakura, irked by the 'emo' comment and it didn't help that his team mates and the irritating fox-nin were having fits of laughter and giggles that they were trying to control, but were failing at it. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are few things that I like and many things that I dislike and I do not have a dream, but an ambition and that is to reborn my clan and kill a certain someone"

Naruto and Sakura were surprised to hear the murder part, while Kakashi, Mamoru, and Kurama weren't that surprised

Sakura was now cautious with Sasuke and a bit frightened by him 'Is this who Sasuke really is? He's nothing like those rumors from the girls.' **'That's because that was exactly what those were, just rumors'** said Inner Sakura 'You're right… I guess Sasuke isn't really that great after all'

While Sakura was having her inner turmoil, Naruto had a disapproving look on his face 'Murder is never the way to go Sasuke'

"Okay… you next blondie"

"Huh? Oh right" Naruto pushed away the thought of Sasuke's assassination mission and focused on the now. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes are ramen, training, the color orange, Icha Icha, times of peace, Meiko-nee-chan, Anko-chan, Ino-chan, my best friend friends Mamoru and Kurama, and Sakura-chan"

'**I'm his best friend?' **thought a surprised Kurama, a human considered him his best friend? Well kami be damned.

'Anko, not a big shock there' thought Kakashi

Sakura kept looking at Naruto blushing that he likes her that is until she realized something 'Wait did he just say he also liked Ino-pig and that purple haired slut!' **'Revenge!' **cried a pissed of Inner Sakura with the flames of revenge burning in her eyes.

"My dislikes are arrogant bastards, dumbasses who can't accept they're wrong, people who misjudge others when they don't even know anything about them" that part made Sakura bend her head down in shame since she was one of those people "and monsters who threaten peace and when I mean monsters, I mean evil people like warlords, corrupt politicians and anything else that falls into the category" Naruto was being clear because he knew the first thought in many being's minds would be Kurama and his siblings "And my dream is to become Hokage and my ambition, is to finish the job of the Sage of the Six Paths and bring peace to the ninja world or die trying" Naruto spoke the part of his line very seriously and with much determination and pride.

Naruto's team was shocked at Naruto's final resolve

Sakura looked at Naruto with such admiration in her eyes 'Naruto… he's so… amazing…Shanaroo~' she thought dreamily while looking at Naruto dreamily **'Yeah~ He sure is'** said Inner Sakura equally dreamily.

'Peace? It's a fools path, there's no way true peace can ever come to the ninja world, if there was… they'd still be around'

"That's a pretty big goal Naruto"

"I know, but as long as I have those that are precious to me by my side supporting me, then I'll be just fine" Naruto said with a confident smile which made both Kakashi and Sakura smiled at this.

'**Remember, we're precious to him too' **at this Sakura blushed and had a happy smile on her face

"That's good" Kakashi said giving him a thumb up "Well now that introductions are over, meet me at training ground 7 for your genin test"

"Wait what?!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura. Team 7 was definatley shocked.

"But we already took the genin exams" said Sakura a bit nervous

"Wait let me guess, the exam was only meant to see if we were able to become genin" deduced Naruto

"Correct Naruto, guess you aren't as dumb as everyone says you are" said Kakashi with an eye smile which made Naruto sweat drop "See at 6am oh and you might not want to eat breakfast in the tomorrow" and with that Kakashi shushined

"I don't trust him" said Naruto

"But he's our sensei" said Sakura

"That doesn't mean we have to trust him"

Sakura and Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was right

"So you're saying we ignore his orders?" asked Sasuke

"If that's how you wanna play, I know that's what I'm gonna do" Naruto said with a smirk "Let's go Mamoru" and with that Naruto and Mamoru shushined away leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

'And cue date request in 3, 2, and 1'

"Well see ya tomorrow Sasuke" and with that Sakura took her leave, leaving Sasuke with a baffled expression

'Dear kami… I'm free… I'm actually free' thought Sasuke with a big smile 'From Sakura anyway, oh well better than being stalked by her'

The Next Morning

Sakura walked to training ground 7 and met up with Sasuke who was waiting on the bridge that was over a river.

Sasuke saw her and asked "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah I did, I trust Naruto-kun with all my heart" she answered with a smile

"Naruto-kun?" questioned a surprised Sasuke

Sakura realizing what she just said blushed from embarrassment "I'll be under that tree" she said walking to the tree not noticing Sasuke smirking

Three and a half hours later

Sasuke was starting to get irritated while Sakura was sleeping under her tree

'Three and a half hours, I should've listened to Naruto'

"Hey guys" Sasuke turned to see Naruto and Mamoru

"Where have you been?"

"I've just been lost on the road to life"

"Hey that's my line" the two turned around to see their sensei

"About time, now that you're both here can we start this test?" asked an irritated eager Sasuke

"Of course, Naruto go wake up Sakura"

And with a mock salute Naruto did so "Hey Sakura-chan wake up"

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, which Naruto thought was the most cutest thing he's seen, she noticed Naruto crouching down in front of her and how close his face was to her's which made her blush

"Naruto I said wake her up not lean in to kiss her" joked Kakashi making both his students glow cherry red in embarrassment. "Well now that we're all here and awake it's time to get this test started" Kakashi then took out two bells "The test is simple, you three, I mean four" Kakashi corrected himself remembering about Mamoru "have to snatch these bells from me before noon and whoever doesn't have a bell will be sent back to the Academy." Kakashi was giving an unnoticeable smirking, thanks to his mask, at the shocked faces on Sasuke and Sakura's, but noticed Naruto and Mamoru were calm 'I guess they figured it out then'

"But sensei there are only two bells" said a nervous Sakura

"Very perceptive Sakura, now it's about time we start, but first" Kakashi pulled out a timer, set it and put it on one of the three training logs "You have 'til noon, come at me with the intent to kill" everyone narrowed their eyes ready for the test "Ready… Go!" and just like that the genin split up into the forest. 'Well while I'm waiting' Kakashi went into his pouch to find his favorite piece of literature, but the only problem was… it wasn't there, which made Kakashi freak out 'Where is it?! I had it in here, unless…'

**Meanwhile**

"Aw man my grandpa is a genius!" exclaimed a gleeful Naruto who was engrossed in the dirty piece of literature written by his own perverted grandfather.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan?"

Naruto looked down to his left to see his fox-nin companion looking at him with a serious face "Calm down Mamoru, we got 'til noon and besides I already got a plan"

"Oh really?"

"Of course, just you wait" reassured a cool headed Naruto

"NARUTO!" screamed a voice to the heavens

"Damn, looks like I can't read this master piece at the moment" Naruto put away the book in his pocket then crossed his fingers together and screamed out his signature jutsu **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."** Three new Narutos appeared in an instant "you know what to do" said Naruto to his clones that left after nodding "Now all we need to do is find Sasuke and Sakura"

"And how are you going to do that when you got me to deal with" said Kakashi menacingly up in a tree giving Naruto a cold glare

"Easy like this" Naruto put up his index and middle finger and said **"Boom"**

Suddenly after Kakashi realizing that all the surrounding trees had explosive tags on them the area ignited with an explosion

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke looked in the direction where he heard the explosion "What the hell was that?"

"My little art project" was all Sasuke heard before a pair of arms grabbed him and shushined them both away

**With Sakura**

Sakura was walking aimlessly around the woods nervously 'I hope Naruto-kun and Sasuke are alright'

'**Knowing Naruto-kun he'll be alright' **assured Inner Sakura to her outer self

Suddenly the two… or one considering they're both the same person heard the explosion and turned see a smoke cloud in the distance "What happened?"

"Sakura"

Said person turned around to see her blonde teammate

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto extended his hand towards her "Please, come with me"

Sakura felt warmth to her cheeks and simply said "Okay" and took Naruto's hand and they both shushined away

**In an open area of the forest**

Sasuke and Naruto appeared in the area where Sasuke kicked Naruto away who puffed into smoke and was revealed to be a shadow clone

"A solid clone?!"

Suddenly Sakura and 'Naruto' appeared in the area as well both looking into the others eyes

But it was interrupted by someone clearing there throat making Sasuke and Sakura turn in the direction to see there blonde teammate

"Naruto-kun?!" Sakura said very confused then suddenly the Naruto holding her hand poofed away

"Sorry about that you guys, but I really don't want to fail and I know you don't want to either, so let's talk"

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was standing in the area where he was at the beginning of the test 'Well it seems the shadow clone failed, nice move Naruto, but you're still gonna pay for taking my book'

"**Futon: Renkudan" **screamed a voice in the sky

Kakashi dodge just in time and saw Naruto land in front of him who tossed ten shuriken at him and did some hand signs and yelled **"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu"** which made the ten shuriken double into fifty.

Kakashi used **Kawarimi no Jutsu **to avoid getting hit

Naruto smirked and said "Now we begin" and then poofed away

Kakashi was eyeing where the clone had just been 'Hm, so now the test officially begins huh' suddenly Kakashi sensed intense heat behind him. He turned around and widened his lone eye to see a huge fireball coming right at him devouring trees in its way. After getting out of his stupored state Kakashi jumped high in the air to dodge it 'That firball was strengthened by a wind release jutsu' Kakashi then noticed that beneath him on the surface of the ground we many explosive tags. 'Oh shit'

The tags then ignited and reduced the area to burning grass and leaves, but Kakashi used **Kawarimi **again to avoid the explosion.

"Damn you're good at that Kaka-sensei"

Kakashi looked around to see thousands of Naruto's everywhere "You know Naruto when I said come at me with the intent to kill, I didn't think any of you would go this far"

"Well Anko-chan has toughened me up thanks to our cat and mouse chases in the 'Forest of Death'"

"Seriously hasn't she deflowered you yet?" asked Kakashi with a sweat drop

"Nope, now get ready for the most painful beat down in your life!" Naruto exclaimed with his clones cheering in in agreement and just like that they all charged at Kakashi with much determination.

Kakashi was fighting and taking down all the clones, but he felt an odd sensation while fighting them. 'They just keep coming and what's this feeling?' Kakashi then realized what was really happening… he was under a genjutsu.

Kakashi then put his hands in a ram seal and yelled **Kai!** Releasing him from the genjutsu only to see his students grinning in front of him, or in Sasuke's case smirking smugly, and also noticing Mamoru with the bells in his grinning teeth.

"How did you?"

"After Naruto's clone bought us some time I used my **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** and Naruto used a wind jutsu called **Futon: Daitoppa** to strengthen mine so it can lead you right into the explosive tags" said Sasuke

"The explosion was a distraction so I could use a genjutsu on you without you noticing right away" continued Sakura

"But of course since you are Jonin I made some shadow clones right away for you to sense there chakra signatures to make you think you really were fighting clones instead of realizing you really were in a genjutsu and while you were still dazed Mamoru used his speed to capture the bells from you" ended Naruto

Kakashi was shocked at the well-executed plan

"Oh and just in case we failed and didn't have time for another plan, I used a clone to throw away your timer into the lake and had it **henged **into it, giving us 'til nightfall instead of noon since your focus would be on the test and not the time of day"

Okay forget shocked, Kakashi was speechless

"Dobe when did you do that?" asked a shocked Sasuke with an equally shocked Sakura next to him

"While the first clone was fighting Kaka-sensei, it's called misdirection Sasuke, I use that technique every time I'm being chased by ANBU"

"So let me guess, this plan…"

"Was all thought up by Naruto-kun Kakashi sensei" finished Sakura

"Well since this was Naruto's plan he decides who gets the other bell"

"That's easy" exclaimed Naruto with a grin. He grabbed the bells from Mamoru's mouth and tossed them both to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Dobe?"

"You two want to be full fledge ninja more than anything, and even though I want to as well, I think you two deserve it more than I do" explained Naruto with a sad smile

"**You see that?! He's giving us the bells when we don't even deserve it at all, do something she-baka!"** yelled inner Sakura at her outer self "Naruto-kun take mine, no one deserves to be a shinobi but you" Sakura says offering her bell

"As much as I hate to say it, Sakura's right, take mine" agreed Sasuke offering his bell

Naruto was speechless he couldn't even find the words to describe how much this meant to him. "Guys, I don't want to pass if it means one of you fails" said Naruto with teary eyes

"Then in that case" started Sakura grabbing Naruto's hand with hers that had the bell in it "If one of us fails"

"We all fail" finished Sasuke grabbing Naruto's other hand with his bell hand

"As a team" exclaimed both the cherry blossom beauty and last Uchiha

Naruto smiled and cried, today he gained two new precious people, and he couldn't be any happier

"Well in that case…" started Kakashi "You all… Pass"

"Nani?!" exclaimed the young genin

"This test was to see if all of you would work together as a team, the purpose of this test was to pit you against each other with two bells instead of three making you believe that you had to depend on your own skills instead of eachother, but you all passed with flying colors" elaborated Kakashi "Tomorrow we'll meet back here and start our first mission as team 7"

"Yatta!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura jumping in the air with Mamoru while Sasuke just smirked with victory

"Now that that is out of the way, I'd like my book back Naruto" said Kakashi extending his hand

"What book?" said Naruto acting innocent

"You know which book I'm talking about" said Kakashi with a glare

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kaka-sensei?"

"He's talking about the perverted one Dobe, stop acting like an idiot" said Sasuke not wanting to go through this crap

"Speaking about perverted, Naruto-kun what is this whole cat and mouse thing you have with that purple haired woman from class today?" asked Sakura eyeing Naruto with obvious jealousy

Naruto knew he was boned. "Well uh… bye" and just like that he shushined away with Mamoru following behind

"Naruto Uzumaki, get your ass back here right now or I'll hunt you down myself" screamed Sakura loudly

**Back in town**

"Well that was close" said a relieved Naruto

"Didn't you hear her scream just now, she's going to hunt you down" said Mamoru

"Ah I'm not afraid" replied a cocky Naruto

"**Well you should be, because she catching up to you" **informed Kurama in Naruto's head

Naruto looked behind himself to see his crush rush at high speeds with a scary look on her face that spelled 'You're screwed'

'Oh shit' thought Naruto running at high speeds frightened for his life

"Naruto, get your ass back here right now!"

"Please Sakura-chan don't kill me, it was just a game, A Game!"

Mamoru just looked on with a sly smile thinking 'Young love, isn't it sweet'

End of Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed

Takeshi1225 out.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Uzumaki: Successor of the sage of the six paths

Chapter 5: One step away from home, one step to a new adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5: One step away from home, one step to a new adventure**

It has been an entire week and since the bell test and Team 7 have been doing low class D rank missions, or as Naruto likes to call them 'chores'. Once again we see Team 7 at their usual training ground waiting for a certain strong shinobi and this time it wasn't Kakashi since he was already there.

"Okay now the dobe is really starting to piss me off" said an irritated Sasuke speaking his thoughts

"Uh, I like him now, but there are still times that he makes me want to rip out my hair" said a ticked Sakura **'Well don't do that Ino-pig will never let us hear the end of it and we might lose Naruto-kun's interest' **voiced Inner Sakura 'Oh please, I could wrap a diaper around my head for all I care and Naruto-kun would still proudly scream to the heavens in front of all of Konoha that I'm the most beautiful woman in the world.'

"Well since I still don't sense his presence he's probably still in the village" informed Kakashi "Well lets go get him, anyone know where he lives?" but all Kakashi got in response was silence "Let's just go look for him" suggested Kakashi with a sweat drop.

The trio has been searching for Naruto for about almost an hour now and still they couldn't find him. Team 7 were now in the Market Distract of Konoha which was one of the few places that Naruto usually doesn't go to for unknown reasons to Sasuke and Sakura, but Kakashi knew full well why.

"Don't worry about in Meiko-nee-chan, I'm fine"

"Did you hear that?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah, that's Naruto-kun's voice" answered Sakura

Team 7 looked in the direction where Naruto's voice came from and saw him holding a ton of stuff like groceries and… baby stuff? Mamoru was walking by his side as usual, but what really caught Team 7's attention was the blue haired beauty with honey golden eyes wearing a blue kimono.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? Cause I feel really bad for letting you carry all the items" said a concerned Meiko worrying about her little brother

"I'm sure don't worry about it nee-chan" Naruto reassured with a smile

"Hmph, so this is where you've been huh dobe"

Naruto, Meiko and Mamoru looked forward to see Team 7

"Oh hey guys" greeted Naruto with a nervous smile "Was I supposed to be at the training ground an hour and a half ago? Silly me, I guess I forget" he chuckled nervously knowing that he was screwed.

"So Naruto-kun, who is this woman you're with?" asked Sakura 'I bet it's another one of those whores who are after Naruto-kun' **'Shanaroo, we're gonna need to step up our game!'**

"Oh this is Meiko-nee-chan" Naruto introduced "Meiko-nee-chan this is Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sensei"

"Well it's nice to meet my ototo's team members" she said with a heavenly smile to back up her heavenly voice that made Sasuke and Kakashi melt to the core "I'm very sorry that I hogged Naruto-kun to myself, I'll take my items and leave"

"You don't have to apologize Meiko-nee-chan and there's no way I'm letting you carry all of this back home"

"Well I can't keep you from your teammates ototo"

Naruto was trying to think up of a solution, until his best friend yipped to him an idea "Great idea Mamoru, why didn't I think of that?" Mamoru yipped something in response "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Naruto put down the bagged and boxed items on the floor and preformed his signature jutsu **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" **three clones appeared out of thin air and immediately grabbed the items "There problem solved, I'll see you at dinner Meiko-nee-chan."

"Good luck on your missions today Naruto-kun" said Meiko with a wave heading back to the estate with the clones following behind her

"Dobe, was that really..."

"Yeah it was, but we're not related by blood we see each other as brother and sister and she lives with me" Naruto explained

"How did you meet her?" asked a curious Sakura

"Through Iruka sensei" Sasuke and Sakura didn't ask any more questions since they both know Iruka was still a sensitive subject for Naruto

Kakashi decided to break the silence "Well since we're all here now, it's time to get our assigned missions for today"

**Later**

"Emo Lord, do you copy? Over" said Naruto to his intercom

"Yes I'm here King Dumbass" said an irritated Sasuke

"I told you my code name is The Hot and Sexy King Kitsune"

"Whatever, over"

"Pink Death, do you copy? Over"

"Yes, but why am I called Pink Death?" asked Sakura curiously

"Because I thought it would fit for you considering how strong you are" Sakura blushed at Naruto's explanation

"Would you please stop flirting" asked an even more irritated Sasuke

"Yeah sure, Silver Hentai Wolf on your signal"

Kakashi sweat dropped at his code name but gave the signal none the less "Go!"

The three genin jumped on the target successfully capturing it

"Wolf this is Lord Taka, we have captured the target, over" informed Sasuke

"That's not your code name!" exclaimed Naruto in the back ground

"Does it have a red bow tied around it's right ear?"

"Yes it does! Can we send this damn thing back where it belongs!" yelled Naruto making Kakashi sweat drop

"I feel really bad you have to deal with him every day Mamoru" Kakashi said to the fox-nin next to him

"I heard that! And his code name is Black Stripe"

**At the Hokage Tower**

Team 7 walked into the Hokage's office with Tora purring in Naruto's arms from being petted so smoothly "Huh you aren't so bad are you" said Naruto

"Oh Tora!" screamed a heavy set woman named Madam Shijimi, better known as the Fire Daimyo's wife, ran and grabbed Tora from Naruto's arms and started squeezing the life out of Tora with a bone crushing hug.

Sakura and Sasuke were hoping the cat would die from the death hug, but Naruto was a bit uneasy how the cat was being treated "Um excuse me Madam Shijimi but may I suggest a better way to show affection towards your pet." Naruto took Tora from Madam Shijimi's arms and started showing her how to pet Tora smoothly. Giving Tora back to Madam Shijimi she started petting him smoothly as Naruto showed and for once Tora wasn't trying to get out of her hold which made her incredibly happy.

"Oh thank you boy, it means a lot to me" exclaimed a grateful Madam Shijimi giving Naruto a fat wet kiss on the cheek then leaving

Naruto had been frozen still from the horror he had just experience and his face spoke that clearly, thankfully Sakura had just the remedy, a good old smack right upside the head. Naruto got out of his horrified trance and said "Thank god I'm a pervert or else I would be gay by now" earning another smack upside the head from Sakura and good laugh from everyone else in the room even Kurama inside of Naruto's head.

"Well that gave me a good laugh" said the Hokage "Now let's see what other missions we have…"

"Actually old man to tell the truth I really don't like these D ranks they just seem very, well… lame" for being honest Naruto got a punch in the head from Kakashi "Ow! What? It's true, I just feel this isn't helping our team at all, I feel that a higher rank mission would be more of a benefit to us"

"I'm not one to usually say this, but I agree with the dobe"

Sasuke agreeing with Naruto was not something you see every day.

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and asked "Do you really believe they are ready for such a thing?"

"Well they have been improving…"

"Then it's settled, I shall grant your request Naruto" concluded the Hokage making Naruto cheer and high fived Sasuke thanking him for the support

'I said they improved, I didn't say they were ready… oh well no going back now' thought Kakashi with a sweat drop

"I will assign you a C rank mission; you are to escort a bridge builder back to his homeland and guard him until he finishes a bridge"

'Better than a D rank' thought Naruto

"You can come in now"

The doors then opened and in came an old man with a grey goatee, grey spikey hair under a Japanese straw hat (It looked like the top half of an umbrella) and wearing glasses and the usual peasant carpenter outfit which was usually a tank top, dark green in this case, pants that went past his knees, his were beige, and regular sandal. "These are the ones you're putting in to protect me? Three brats and a big rat" said the old bridge builder

Mamoru not liking the rat comment flipped the bird towards the bridge builder

'Man this stuff is strong' the bridge builder thought looking at his Konoha made bottle of liquor thinking it did its job "Well anyway the name is Tazuna meet me at the gates this afternoon" and with that he left

"Well you heard the client, see you guys there" said Kakashi shushining away

"Well see ya two later" said Naruto following Kakashi's lead along with Mamoru

**At the Dumpling Shop**

"Naruto what are we doing here?" asked Mamoru looking at his best friend

"I came to inform somebody of my departure"

Mamoru was a little curious until Naruto was tackled into a hug by a very sexy woman

"Hey Foxy-chan"

'Of course' thought Mamoru feeling stupid

"Hi Anko-chan" Naruto muffled seeing as he's getting a full up close and personal view of the snake mistress' assets

"Came to have a little fun with Anko-chan?" Anko asked seductively

Naruto took his face away from Anko's breasts, even though he wanted to do the exact opposite, "Uh, actually Anko-chan I have something to tell you"

"Are you leaving me?" Anko asked menacingly with a death glare that would make her old sensei

"WHAT?! Of course! Like I would ever do that, do you really think I am an idiot to lose the coolest and sexiest woman in history?!" Naruto was deeply offended

"Oh I'm sorry Foxy-chan" Anko apologized with a smile, but she already knew he wouldn't do that she just loves hearing it "So what's this really about?"

This was really hard for Naruto "I'm leaving the village for a mission" 'and here comes…'

"Oh okay, get back soon then"

'…The dramatic tears?'

(Awkward isn't it?)

"Are…you…SERIOUS?!" Naruto screamed with fire in his eyes

"What you're a strong guy, why should I worry when you can handle yourself"

"Well… yeah, but I expect something" said a disappointed Naruto

"Oh is that so" said Anko with an animalistic grin and a dirty thought "Well since you will be gone for a while and away from me, we could finally… you know" Anko purred in Naruto's ear letting him feel her hot breath which brought tingles everywhere in his body, especially a certain special anatomy "Let's go find a room" Anko purred

Could this be it? Could this be the day Naruto will finally lose his virginity?

"Where do you think you're going?"

Apparently not

"Oh hey Kurenai, I almost forgot you were coming" said Anko forgetting she was meeting with Kurenai

"Uh huh, well you better head out Naruto"

"Actually Kurenai-san I've got time so…" suddenly a kunai flew pass Naruto's cheek almost nicking him "Oh well look at the time, it's almost the afternoon, see ya Anko-chan, I'll be '_thinking'_ about you every night" said a frantic Naruto shushining back home to pack with Mamoru

Anko turned to her best friend with a pout and said "You're no fun"

"Do you even hear yourself?!" exclaimed Kurenai with a disgusted tone

"Of course, what's your point?"

Kurenei face palmed herself at her best friend's nature

**At Naruto's estate**

"So how long will you be gone?" asked Meiko a little worried

"Don't know, probably a week" said Naruto who finished packing

"Alright, did you pack fresh clothes?"

"Yes"

"Did you pack extra sunglasses?"

"Yes"

"Did you pack food?"

"Yes"

"Healthy food?"

"Yes, protein bars and everything"

"Alright and did you pack your tooth brush, deodorant and extra fresh underwear?"

"Nee-chan don't worry I'll be fine"

"I'm sorry I just worry for my ototo, I don't want anything to happen to you" said a worry stricken Meiko

"It's alright, I'll be back safe and sound before you know, believe it!"

Meiko was still a bit worried, but she knew her little brother always kept his word, besides the kid is just too stubborn to die. "Alright… just come back soon Naruto-kun" she said bending down and kissing Naruto on his forehead making him blush

"Meiko-chan~ you're making me blush" whined a grinning blushing Naruto making Meiko giggle "Well better head out, come on Mamoru" finally Naruto and Mamoru shushined to the gate for their mission

"Come back soon, ototo" Meiko said with a sad smile and a single tear going down her cheek

**At the gate**

Naruto made it on time to see his two teammates and the cranky alcoholic bridge builder there "Hey guys"

"Hello Naruto-kun" greeted Sakura with a smile

"Sup Dobe" Sasuke greeted in his regular way

Tazuna on the other hand didn't greet him, he looked too preoccupied with something

"What's with him?" asked Naruto

"Don't know" answered Sasuke "by the way your fox did flip him off earlier right?"

"He sure did" answered Naruto with a grin

"Nice" replied Sasuke bumping fists with Naruto with a smirk

"Good looks like we're all here" said Kakashi who was actually on time

"Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi sensei"

"Well it's good to see you too Naruto, by the way nice change of clothes"

Naruto was wearing a black sleevless shirt with the Uzumaki clan swirl insignia in the middle of his chest, an orange jacket with a mid-high collar with black flames at the end of the sleeves and at the waist, black patches at the shoulders (like the ones from Naruto's old jumpsuit) and had the Uzumaki clan insignia on the back (imagine the jacket in the same design as Dante's from Devil May Cry 3 only it stops mid-way at the waist) black ANBU pants with bandage tape wrapping at the ankles like his father's, black sandals, and black biker gloves (also like Dante's)and of course his shades and necklace with it's single magatama "Uh thanks Kakashi sensei"

'It does look good on him' thought Sakura **'It also shows off his nice ass' **said a perverted Inner Sakura 'Shut It Perv!' **'Oh come on look at it, that ass needs a spanking and I know just the two to do it, if you catch my drift' **Outer Sakura whole face turned red at her inner's perverted comment

"Hey Sakura-chan are you okay?"

Sakura looked over to see everyone stare at here weirdly "Mmhm" she sorta said with a nod

"Alright then, let's move" ordered Kakashi

Naruto felt giddy about leaving the village to see a new place. He was one step away from the village and one step to a new adventure

**One hour later**

Everyone was still walking down the path in silence. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was petting Mamoru, Mamoru was being petted and Kakashi and Naruto were reading their favorite series, Icha Icha. Tazuna was glancing around nervously and sweating like he was in a sauna, which Kakashi caught onto and found it strange, he also caught sight of a puddle which was even stranger considering it hadn't rain for weeks.

As the travelers walked pass the puddle, two figures rose out from it, they had shoulder length black hair, strange gas masks covering the bottom part of their faces and each had armored gauntlets connected with a spikey chain, one on the left hand of one of them and the other one the other masked man's right. One of them had messy hair, a grey sleeveless over shirt tied with a green sash around his waist, under that was green camouflage shirt that stopped at his elbows with pants to match, boot like sandals and also had a Kiri headband with two horns on it. The other had straight hair, the same clothing, but his torso area was covered with a black cloak and his headband only one horn going straight up the middle. The both of them charged straight at Kakashi wrapping their chain around him pulling their gauntlets ripping the man into pieces "One down" said the cloaked man.

Team 7 were frozen in place, there sensei was cut down to pieces right in front of them but were shaken out of it when they saw the two shinobi charged at them.

"Sakura protect Tazuna" ordered Naruto

Sakura did as she was told

"Sasuke fireball"

Sasuke did the hand seal and blew a fireball at the two making the jump high in the air

"Mamoru"

Not needing any being told what he already knew, Mamoru jumped into Naruto's arms then his partner threw him at the shinobi, or more precisely their chain. Mamoru started flipping in the air at high speeds, like he was a projectile weapon, then flames ignited on his body like a second skin, he was like a fire wheel of death cutting straight through the chains separating the two shinobis' link.

"Sasuke got enough chakra to hit the guy on the left?"

Without answering, Sasuke made the handseals again and blew a fireball

The shinobi on the left landed on the ground and was about to dodge, but felt a strange sensation, then he was suddenly pulled towards the fireball

"**Bansho Ten'nin"** screamed Naruto

'Shit!' was the last thought of the shinobi had before being burnt to a crisp

"Brother!" screamed the cloaked shinobi, with rage in his eyes he charged towards Sakura ready for the kill

Sakura was frightened, but Naruto dash to her and stood in front of her ready to take the hit

But the attack didn't come because the shinobi tripped on something and suddenly was given an uppercut by Naruto who took the opportunity

"That'll teach you to try harming Sakura-chan!"

'Naruto-kun~' thought Sakura dreamily

Naruto looked down on the ground to see the old helmet that Konohamaru used to wear 'Damn that **Shinra Tensei** is no joke it gave the thing some distance'

Suddenly everyone heard clapping. They all looked toward the sound to see Kakashi standing in front of a tree with an eye smile "Nice job everyone"

"Kaka-sensei? But I thought…" Naruto looked over at the site of Kakashi's 'demise' to see chopped up would in his place 'Of course'

"I'm proud of you all, especially you Naruto, way to take charge" Kakashi complimented walking up to the down enemy shinobi then grabbing him tying him up to a tree "Tazuna-san… care to explain why Chunin ranked ninja are after you?" asked Kakashi giving Tazuna a cold glare

Tazuna felt a bit uneasy so he sighed and said he'll explain on the boat they we're near to enter his homeland

**Later**

Team 7 and Tazuna made it to a motor boat with a ferry man in it

"Tazuna-san, I see you made it"

"That's right, please take us across the water"

Nodding the ferry man allowed the five individuals on his boat and started the motor

"Alright Tazuna start explaining" demanded Kakashi

"Alright, you deserve to know the truth… You see my homeland the Land of Waves" Naruto flinched at the name that was noticed by his team "is a place stricken with poverty, you see a while ago a businessman named Gato came to our lands and started taking everything from us"

"Gato? Of Gato shipping enterprises?" asked a surprised Kakashi

"Yeah that's him, he and his goons took our food, money, woman, anything that interests them, we were powerless against him, he was untouchable, but now we have something that he fears, the one thing that could save our lives from him… the bridge"

"Why the bridge?" asked Sakura

"The Land of Waves could only make business trades by shipping, which was what brought Gato to our home in the first place, if the bridge is to finish then we'd be connected to the main lands where we don't have to trade by water anymore"

"Which would leave no use for Gato leaving him powerless" concluded Kakashi

"Correct, in order for the Land of Waves to be freed that bridge has to be finished, we would put this as a higher ranked mission, but we didn't have the money"

"Tazuna-san Konoha would've let you put this mission as a higher rank and letting you pay off the rest of the debt when your land got back on it's feet"

"I'm sorry, but please don't abandon us"

"We won't" replied Naruto with authority "Or at least I won't"

"Really?" Tazuna was surprised at the white haired gaki's response

"Of course, I may not look it, but I'm an Uzumaki and in the past my clan had protected this land when Uzugakure was still standing and even though it is gone and there are only a handful of us Uzumaki's in the world left it is still my duty to protect the land my ancestors had fought and died for, so no matter what I will not abandon my ancestral land, Believe It!"

Tazuna was touched by the kid's words that he was actually shedding tears

"Tazuna-san, are you crying?" asked the ferry man

"No, I got something in my eye, now keep yours straight in front of you"

"Naruto…"

"I'm not going back to Konoha until I've freed this land of tyranny, remember sensei that I made it my goal to bring peace to this world and if I go back now I'd be spitting on my word, family name and myself, so I apologize, but I am staying with Tazuna-san"

"If the dobe's staying then so will I" Sasuke announced gaining the attention of everyone on the boat "Besides he needs someone to watch his back so he doesn't end up twelve feet under" the comment made everyone sweat drop and Naruto deflate

"I'm going too, no way am I letting Naruto-kun go through any dangers without me by his side" Naruto smiled at Sakura with affection "Besides somebody's got to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" and just like that the smile was gone

"You'll stand by me too right Mamoru?" his best friend yipped in agreement "Thanks buddy" the two friends grinned at each other

Kakashi seeing his students were not turning back he just sighed and agreed

"Thank you… this really means a lot to me and the rest of Wave Country"

"No problem Tazuna-san" said Naruto with a smile

"I have to turn off the engine" said the ferry man

"How come?" asked Sakura

"The sound of the motor could alert Gato's men of our presence" explained the ferry man shutting off the engine and started row the boat to it's destination

On their way to their destination the boat had started passing the bridge, which was in short, ginormous

"Woah, that's one big bridge" whispered Naruto in awe at the size of the unfinished bridge

"Yeah she's a beauty alright" said Tazuna admiring his handiwork

A little later the boat finally made it to the docks and let the five get off before leaving

"What the Hell?! Why are these fruits so overpriced?" asked Naruto looking at the ridicules prices

"Gato made it that way, just so he could get more income from the people"

"Rat bastard" said a ticked Naruto taking an apple and started eating it

"Naruto-kun!" scolded Sakura

"What? It's going to a good cause, keeping me from getting hungry"

"Nice one kid" complimented Tazuna with a grin leading the way to his home

On the way to Tazuna's home Naruto and Mamoru sensed a presence. Reacting quickly Naruto threw a kunai at a bush and Mamoru went to inspect the bush only to bring out a frightened Rabbit by the leg.

"Naruto-kun you almost killed a cute little bunny!" exclaimed Sakura

"Sorry, but that rabbit wasn't there before, it's a substitution a rabbit's fur is only white in the winter, it's still spring"

Suddenly a strange wind sound was heard in the distance

"Everyone Down!" yelled Kakashi knocking Tazuna and Sasuke down while Naruto got Sakura

A gigantic sword whizzed pass them barely cutting off their heads and getting lodged into a tree.

A man about Kakashi's height then jumped on the blade with his back turned to the group. He had messy spikey like hair with his headband to the side, sort of like Kakashi except it didn't cover one of his eyes, he had camouflage sandals and arm warmer like things (You know those things Sasuke wears on his arms) he also wore grey blue-bluish pants with a vertical line patterns on them, his whole torso was exposed except for the blade holder sash that was around it, and the most noticeable thing about his appearance were the wrapping that covered the bottom half of his face.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist" said Kakashi giving the shinobi's introduction for him

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, the Copy Cat Nin, and the man who copied a thousand jutsu" said Zabuza doing Kakashi's introduction as well

'Sharingan?!' thought a surprised Sasuke

"Well since introductions are out of the way just give me the old man so I can kill him" said Zabuza

"Yeah right you eyebrow-less freak, no way we'll hand Tazuna over!" exclaimed Naruto

"Quiet gaki, adults are talking" insulted Zabuza

Naruto was real pissed at this comment 'goddamn eyebrow-less freak' he then stretched his hand out towards Zabuza and said **"Shinra Tensei!"** and with great force coming from his palms the tree was destroyed

Zabuza landed on the lake in the area and grabbed his ginormous blade with ease "Huh… looks like the gaki got some skills" he said with a murderous grin behind his bandages

"Naruto, let me handle this" ordered Kakashi

"But Kakashi sensei…"

"He's on a whole different level than you, let me handle it"

"But…"

"**Let him do this Naruto"** said Kurama in Naruto's head **"Let your sensei weaken him and once the opportunity shows itself go in for the kill"**

'Are you sure?'

"**Of course, it's called playing the field, send in the front lineman to weaken the enemy's strength then move in and take the battlefield with your best, in other words you"**

'…I understand' Naruto accepted Kurama's point of view "Alright Kakashi sensei, I understand"

Kakashi nodded feeling thankful that Naruto listened to him 'I'm going to have to go all out on this one' thought Kakashi lifting his headband up revealing his left eye which was red with three tomoes

'The Sharingan?!' thought a shocked Sasuke

"Well looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action" said Zabuza making hand seals at blinding speed **"Kirigakure no Jutsu"**

Suddenly the whole area was engulfed by a huge fog of mist

"Everyone guard Tazuna" ordered Kakashi

"By the way what is with Kakashi sensei's eye?" asked Sakura

"That's the Sharingan" answered Sasuke "It's a doujutsu that gives the user the ability to read and defeat all types of gen, tai and ninjutsu, it also helps the user copy his opponent's jutsu just by seeing it, only an Uchiha can gain it how sensei got it I don't know"

"It was a gift from his old teammate Obito Uchiha"

"How do you know?" asked Sasuke

"My father was Kaka-sensei's sensei, I read his journal on how he got it, it was a final gift for Kakashi before Obito died"

Sasuke nodded understandingly and turned back to watch the fight only to see their sensei trapped in what looked looked like a dome of water

"Oh crap the Water Prison Jutsu, quick everyone surround and guard Tazuna" ordered Naruto taking charge

The four guarded Tazuna ready for anything

"Sense anything Mamoru?" asked Naruto

Mamoru used his sense of smell to sense anything, suddenly he sensed a Mizu Bushin ready to attack. Mamoru yipped to Naruto about what he sensed

"Got It!" Naruto took out a kunai and with the help of his hidden Rinnegan threw it at the clone and got him in the head destroying the clone "Alright" but another Mizu Bushin came out and ready to kill "Oh shit" Naruto crossed his finger and created three Kage Bushins "Sasuke I got an idea"

'What are those three doing, they have to get out of here'

"I like your kids Kakashi, they got spunk"

"Hey Mist nin" Zabuza turned to Sasuke who had a fuma shuriken in his hand "Catch" Sasuke threw the giant shuriken at Zabuza who just caught it, but Sasuke threw another

'No way can he do anything now' thought Sakura feeling confident in Sasuke's actions, but Zabuza dodge the fuma shuriken by leaning to the side 'No way! He actually dodged it!'

"Nice try" said Zabuza but suddenly the fuma shuriken poofed and revealed that it was actually Naruto "The Hell?!"

Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza forcing him to jump away from the trapped Kakashi releasing the jutsu "Yatta!" screamed Naruto landing on the water safely by putting chakra to the soles of his feet like Kakashi and Zabuza

"Thanks Naruto, now go"

"No way Kakashi sensei"

"Naruto…"

"Sensei, remember what you told us the day after the bell test"

Kakashi was surprised by Naruto's choice of words

_Flashback_

"Well team we're done for today" announced Kakashi

"About time, this day sucked"

"Shut it dobe"

"Screw you teme, I'll kick your ass!"

"Would you bakas stop fighting, I wanna go home"

"You barely did anything Haruno"

"He's right Sakura-chan"

"What Was That?!"

"Enough!" yelled Kakashi scaring his students a bit "This is exactly why these D rank missions are important, they help build patience, teamwork and trust." Kakashi's students looked down with a bit of shame "Come with me" ordered Kakashi leading his students to a stone with names on it "You see this"

"That's the Memorial stone… Iruka sensei's name is on it" Naruto said still saddened by his teachers passing

"Along with many other names from shinobi who were praised as heroes for giving their lives for the village and their comrades" Kakashi had his hand on a certain name "Someone on this stone once told the 'those who don't follow orders are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Mamoru were moved by these words

"I want you to always remember those words, understand?"

"Hai sensei!"

"Good" Kakashi started to remember his old friend 'You hear that Obito? These three are living by your moral now'

_Flashback End_

"You said that 'those who don't follow orders are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum' well there is no way in hell we're gonna abandon you, Believe It!"

Kakashi smiled at this 'thank you Naruto'

"Aw, well isn't this sweet, sorry I have to end this precious moment, but I'm on a schedule" Zabuza started to speed through some hand signs **"Water Dragon Jutsu"** (Sorry I don't remember some of the names in Japanese) suddenly out from the lake was a giant dragon made of water headed straight for Naruto and Kakashi

Naruto started doing his own hand signs **"Fire Fox Jutsu" **Naruto breathed out a huge amount of fire that was in the shape of a fox

The two jutsu collided canceling each other out and creating steam in the aftermath

'Hm, kid's got skill' thought Zabuza who was suddenly tackled in the back by Mamaoru really hard "Ah damn fox"

"Nice going Mamoru!" cheered Naruto

"Damn rat!" screamed Zabuza ready to cut down Mamoru with his giant blade

Naruto acting quickly used **Kawarimi **to replace Mamaoru with himself. Using a kunai Naruto blocked Zabuza's giant sword "It's Over!" exclaimed Naruto aiming to punch Zabuza in the gut, as Zabuza tried to jump away, but Naruto just smirked opened his palm and spoke **"Shinra Tensei"** the jutsu hit Zabuza directly in his torso area and launching him straight into a tree harming his back area with intense pain

"Damn brat" cursed Zabuza

Kakashi was in front of Zabuza with lightning around his hand "Goodbye Demon" but before Kakashi could land the final blow two senbon needles hit Zabuza in his neck finishing the fight

"What the hell just happened?" asked Naruto

Suddenly a figure appeared with long black hair tied in a bun wearing a kiri hunter nin mask wearing a male battle ready short sleeve kimono with a brown tied sash over a long sleeve brown shirt and pants that went pass his knees and battle sandals "I apologize for interrupting"

"A hunter nin" said Kakashi

"Yes I have been searching for this one for a while"

"You're a woman right?" asked Naruto

"Naruto"

"What I'm just asking"

The hunter nin put Zabuza's arm around his or her shoulder "I thank you for the help"

"Don't mention it, let's go you two" said Kakashi leading the two back to the group, but Kakashi kept an eye on the hunter nin seeing he/she shushining away with Zabuza's body 'I knew it'

Kakashi, Naruto, and Mamoru made it back to the others "Alright since that's done we…" but suddenly Kakashi collapsed, luckily Naruto caught him

"What's wrong with him?!" asked a worried Sakura

"He used his doujutsu too long that he collapsed from chakra exhaustion" answered Naruto remembering that he went through the same thing when he went pass his limit with the Rinnegan "Tazuna-san are we almost at your home?"

"Yes we are, come on" Tazuna lead the way back to his home so the team could help their sensei get some rest

**Back at Konoha**

Walking toward the gates were a tall man with white hair… aw screw it, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune holding Tsunade's pet pig Ton Ton were headed towards the gates.

"You're still mad at me are you?" asked Jiraiya

"I'm not having this conversation" said Tsunade not wanting to deal with her past misery

"I'm sorry, I really did everything I could"

"Shut up before I punch you straight to the moon"

"I'm not letting this go"

"Just drop it, please" Tsunade pleaded her voice straining from the tears she was fighting back

Jiraiya decide to let it go not wanting to see his love cry

The trio made it to the Hokage tower, travelled up the stairs and were now in front of the Hokage's door

Hearing a knock the Hokage allowed his expected guests to enter. Seeing his students and his female student's apprentice he started with a greeting "Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune it's good to see you again"

"Cut the crap Sarutobi sensei, just tell me why we're here so I can leave" demanded the irritated Tsunade

'Well he goes nothing' thought the nervous elder kage

**One explanation later**

"WHAT?!" screamed two extremely enraged voices from the Hokage tower, next thing you know a desk was thrown out of the Hokage tower's window

'I should've expected that' thought Hiruzen looking at the hole through his window

"YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! OUR SON WAS ALIVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" yelled an enraged Tsunade with tears pouring out of her eyes

"I can't believe my prized student was really my son" said Jiraiya lookin at the floor 'That's my boy' he thought with a smile

"I know you're both angry"

"Seriously Pissed Is More Like It!" yelled Jiraiya seriously angry at his sensei

"But I did it to protect your son, we all know how Iwa is, if they knew he was alive they would've tried again or worse, the man who had tried to kill him that night would've finished the job"

"You know who it is?" asked Jiraiya in a cold tone that would make hell freeze over, the man felt like killing the man who tried to murdering his own son

"No, I'm sorry but he was one step ahead of us"

"I swear if I ever find that man he's gonna wish Gamabunta dealt with him instead"

"Not before I rearrange his organs and rip out his skull with my bare hands" interject a seriously pissed off Tsunade

"Um excuse Hokage-sama, but if you knew Tsunade-sama's and Jiraiya-sama's child was still alive this whole time, why didn't you tell them when Minato-sama was old enough?" asked a curious Shizune with Ton Ton oinking in agreement

"Because with how Minato's life was going I felt it would've done more harm than good with learning the truth"

"BULLSHIT!" screamed Tsunade still crying with anger

"Tsunade calm down" said Jiraiya

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I LOVED MY SON UNLIKE YOU!" Tsunade screamed but she suddenly felt terrified with the killer intent she was getting from Jiraiya

"Don't… you… ever say I never loved my son again" he said giving her a cold glare scaring Tsunade

"Alright calm down" said the elder kage "I'll admit I made a mistake, but that was the past this is now and you two should focus on something more important"

"What could be more important than my son who is now gone?" asked Tsunade still stricken with sadness

"Your grandson"

"Grandson?!" asked a shocked Shizune

"Naruto" said Jiraiya

"Correct Jiraiya"

"Where is he?" asked Tsunade

"He's on a mission with his team"

"When will he be back?"

"It's hard to tell, but possibly a week"

"Understood" said Tsunade with fresh tears in her eyes "I need some air" she left without saying another word

"I'll go make sure she's alright" said Jiraiya following her out the door

"I'll go make sure nothing bad happens between them again"

"No Shizune, this is something they must deal with on their own" said the Hokage with Shizune nodding with understanding

**On top of the Hokage tower**

Tsunade was looking up at the Hokage monument, specifically her son's face

Jiraiya walked up next to her and said "Our boy became the Fourth Hokage"

"…Yup"

"I guess we raised him right even though we didn't know it huh?"

"…Yeah"

"Are you nervous?"

"…About what?"

"Meeting Naruto when he gets back"

"…A little" she started to cry again

"Don't worry about it, if he's anything like Minato, he'll forgive us" he reassured her

Suddenly she grabbed Jiraiya and brought him into a hug "I'm sorry" she apologized crying into his shoulder "I'm sorry for everything"

"There's nothing to feel sorry for Tsunade, I don't blame you for how you felt over the years" said Jiraiya returning the hug

"You're sweet… I can't believe I forgot about that… but you don't have to lie to make me feel better"

"I'm not lying Tsunade" she looked up at him "You made me stronger, you made me a father, you made me a hero in the eyes of our own son and for all that I should be the one saying sorry since I never did anything for you"

Tsunade smiled "You're wrong" Jiraiya looked at her surprised "You've also made me stronger, you made me a mother, and you were the man who made me the most happiest woman in the world and I could never thank you enough for that" and with that Tsunade kissed Jiraiya on the lips with such passion and love

And Jiraiya… well he was just going with it and he was really happy, because he got the love of his life back

**At Tazuna's House**

Naruto was concentrating on his cards while eyeing his opponent who was his fox-nin best friend

"Is this really happening?" Sakura asked not believing what she is seeing

"Apparently so" answered Sasuke looking at the strange card game between his white haired teammate and fox-nin

Naruto making his move slammed his cards on the table exclaiming "Full House!"

Mamoru put down his cards which were… Four of a Kind?!

"What the-?! No way, you're cheating me, no one is that lucky three times in a row!"

Mamoru yipped at Naruto

"My Gambling Luck Does Not Suck!"

Suddenly they heard a groan from the other room

"Kakashi sensei is awake!" Sakura said loudly

"We're not done here" said Naruto to his fox companion who was just smirking at his best friend's sour expression

"Ugh, what happened?" ask Kakashi

"It's about time you woke up, you were out for days" said a beautiful slender woman with long dark blue hair wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt

"Oh… hello, have you seen three kids, one emo, one pink haired banshee, and a white haired pervert with a fox"

"Banshee!"

"I am not an emo"

"Actually I think he hit the nail on the head there"

"Shut Up Naruto!"

"Oh there you are" said Kakashi looking at his students "What's up?"

"Well Naruto-kun played Mamoru in a game of poker"

"… No seriously, what's happened?"

"Ah good to see you're still alive" said Tazuna coming into the room "I don't think you noticed, but I'm not good with kids"

'No, really' thought team 7 sarcastically

"So how are you feeling?"

"Just feeling a little groggy, but other than that I'm fine" Kakashi seemed now was a good time to tell the bad news "All of you listen because what I'm going to tell you is important" Everyone listened in "Zabuza is still alive"

"The Hell?! Are You Serious?!" asked Naruto

"But that's impossible" said Tazuna "that hunter nin killed him"

"Wait don't hunter nin cut their victims heads off?"

"That's correct Naruto" answered Kakashi

"How did you know that?" asked Sasuke

"You learn things when you infiltrate ANBU headquarters for a good prank" Naruto answered with a grin

"You actually infiltrated ANBU headquarters?" asked Sakura with admiration

"Oh I do it all the time, when it comes to stealth I'm the best"

"So when do you think he'll come back to… finish the job?" asked a nervous Tazuna

"Well the weapon the 'hunter-nin' used were senbons, a ninja tool that isn't exactly the best for killing, but since hunter-nins are experts on the human body they can use senbons to successfully kill a missing nin or put them in a death like state" explained Kakashi "Zabuza will most likely come back to finish the job at the end of the week"

"Great, a chance to get stronger and kick some missing kiri-nin ass" exclaimed Naruto with a grin

"You're in over your head, you're just gonna die" said a voice

Everyone turned around to see a young boy with black hair and onyx eyes in green overalls with a yellow undershirt and a fisherman's cap

"Who's the smart mouth?" asked Naruto

"Ah Inari, my grandson, come meet the ninja assigned to help protect me" said Tazuna happy to see his grandson and ignoring his earlier remark

"Grandpa just send them away, if they stay they're gonna die"

"Please, like I'll run away from a midget" said Naruto

"Well you should!"

"And give the brooding bastard next to me something to hold over my head, no way" Naruto said getting a glare from said bastard

"Quit while you're ahead, you're just going to die like the rest!" Inari yelled and ran upstairs ignoring his mother calling his name

"Jeez, what's with him?" asked Naruto

"It's something not easy to talk about" said Tazuna

"I understand" replied Naruto "It's not really easy to talk about painful memories"

A moment of silence was shared

"Well even though you don't want to hear it, the kid's right" said Kakashi

"SAY WHAT?!" yelled the genin

"Zabuza is someone to not take lightly, he is at my level and as impressive as you three are, Zabuza would cut you three down effortlessly"

"And it's going to be even more difficult because of his partner"

"That's correct Sasuke, which means that this week I'll be training you three"

"I call Zabuza!" called Naruto

"Why do you want to fight Zabuza? You getting cocky dobe?"

"I like a challenge, besides I don't want to fight a girl, it's not in my nature to harm a female, I'd never forgive myself"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night loser"

"Punching you in the kisser would make me sleep like a baby, asshole"

"Stop fighting you two!" yelled Sakura

"Naruto watch your mouth, Sasuke stop irritating people, Sakura don't kill them"

"Sorry Kakashi sensei" the genin apologized to their sensei

"Alright" Kakashi started getting up groggily "Let's get started"

"Okay, but can I do one more card game with Mamoru?"

"You were really playing cards with your fox?" asked Kakashi "Why don't you just stop"

"You Try Losing Half of Your Three Next Meals To Him!" Naruto yelled pointing at Mamoru who stuck his tongue

"You have a problem" said Kakashi heading outside

"The old man says I get it from my grandma" Naruto mumbled "Hey can I use the bathroom?"

"Yes, It's upstairs" answered Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, and of course Inari's mother

Naruto thanked her and went upstairs only to hear someone crying, Naruto went to where he heard the sound. Naruto looked through a crack in a door to see Inari crying holding a picture.

"Oh father… why father"

Naruto felt saddened at the sight. He may not have met his father, but Kurama told him what happened on **that **night and what his parents did for him. To this day every night Naruto held a picture of his parents and cried, remembering the sacrifice and final words they gave to him.

**Later Outside**

Naruto walked outside with a down look on his face

"There you are Naruto-kun" said a cheerful Sakura, until she noticed the look on his face "Is something wrong?" **'Cheer him up!'** 'How?' **'I don't know, do a strip tease!'** Sakura blushed and started to ignore her inner self.

"It's nothing Sakura, I was just remembering two important people who aren't around anymore" Sakura's heart was breaking at hearing Naruto's sad words "And it made me realize that life is short and I should live it as good as I can make it, and right now I'm taking a shot in the dark here, so… Sakura if I come back alive from this mission… will you go on a date with me?"

Sakura was shocked **'Oh my god… what are you doing? say yes, SAY YES! Or I'll Kill You!' **"S-s-sure N-Naruto-kun" **'YES!'**

"R-really?" asked Naruto thinking it might be a dream

"Yes, and you will come back alive" she said with a smile **'Kiss Him!' **instead Sakura gave Naruto a hug which mad him blush madly

During this a lone tear appeared sliding down the Uchiha's cheek

"Sasuke, are you crying?" asked Kakashi

"No"

"Aw, what's the matter, sad that you're losing the co-president of your fanclub" Kakashi teased with an eye smile

"These Are Tears of Joy Asshole Now Shut It!"

"Alright, Alright" Kakashi put his hands up defensively, but he still had a few giggles "Anyway, let's get started"

"So what are we doing today Kakashi sensei" asked an excited Naruto

I mean wouldn't you be if the girl of your dreams finally said yes to a date with you? Of course you would

"A little chakra control exercise known as..."

The three genin and fox-nin leaned in in anticipation

"Tree walking"

Naruto and Mamoru crashed down on the floor comically "Ah, Kaka-sensei, Mamoru and I already know this" said Naruto with Mamoru yipping in agreement

"What's tree walking?" asked Sasuke

"It's when you apply chakra to your feet and start walking up the tree" said Naruto getting up and demonstrating by applying chakra to his feet and started walking up the tree like he was a minion of Kami herself

"Wow" awed Sakura "That's how you walked on water back when you were fighting Zabuza with Kakashi sensei the other day"

"Exactly Sakura-chan"

"Well since you know this already, why don't you…"

"Train with the fox boss? What an excellent idea Kaka-sensei" Naruto jumped out of the tree and started heading deeper into the woods with Mamoru "We'll see you at dinner"

His team just watched him run deeper into the woods

'The fox boss' thought Kakashi 'Could he be talking about…'

**Deep within the woods**

"Come on out Kurama!" screamed Naruto slamming his palm down on the ground summoning a miniature version of the Nine Tailed Bijuu King

"**So what do you want?"** asked the Fox Boss/King **"And Mamoru you better stop what you're doing" **he demanded wanting the little fox-nin to stop rubbing against him

"Aw come on Kurama, the kid loves you" he teased with a grin

"**Shut up and just tell me what you want, I don't like my time being wasted" **Kurama growled

"I need to get stronger, how do I do it?"

"**Has your brain finally died on you?"**

"Cut the crappy jokes and tell me how to get stronger, we're partners remember?"

"**Do you have that last part in writing? And no the fox contract does not count"**

"Come on Kurama-sama just help him with something or else he won't shut up, you know how stubborn he is" said Mamoru being the voice of reason

Kurama sighed knowing that he was right **"Fine, I suggest summoning"**

"But I already know that"

"**Yes, but it isn't like a second nature to you" **Kurama stated **"For your training regime you must get used to summoning different classes of foxes"**

"Got it" Naruto bit his thumb, made the hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground yelling **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** with a puff of smoke appearing out of the ground. As the smoke faded a fox that was Naruto's height was standing there. It had grey fur and a bandana on his head, his face was pretty intimidating with his sharp teeth and his eyes which were green with the eyeballs being yellow and had a scar on his left eye.

"Yeah so what do you want?" the fox asked rudely

"Who are you?" asked Naruto not taking too kindly to the fox

"I'm Jax and who are you, you little shit?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki of the guy behind you"

Jax looked behind him to see Kurama

"Kurama-sama… this little bastard is your jinchuriki?"

"**I'm afraid so"** Kurama admitted causing Naruto to have a sweat drop expression

"Okay so I just keep practicing?" asked Naruto

"What do you think you little bastard" replied Jax rudely

"I think you over stayed your welcome" said Naruto starting to get aggravated

"**Hold it kit, the best way to be a good summoner, or in your case a decent one, is that you have to create bonds with the creatures you summoned" **explained Kurama

Naruto looked a bit annoyed, but he knew Kurama was right. Both he and Jax looked at each other with a bored expression "You like ramen?"

**Later**

"So when he walked in the door, the trap set and he was covered in six month old ramen!"

"HAHAHAHAH"

We see our young hero sharing stories and laughing with foxes while having a drink and he was having a good time

"Nice one kid" complimented Jax

"I feel like having ramen now" said a plumped brown with white fur fox named Hiroyuki

"You never stop getting hungry Hiroyuki" said a female sky blue with white fur fox named Izanami who was smirking

"I know someone you can really get along with Hiro" said Naruto thinking of his old 'big-boned' friend Choji "I just wonder who would win in an eating contest"

"Hiro for sure, he almost ate all the fruit in our land while he was in one of his little sleep eating frenzies" told Jax with a toothy grin

"Sleeping makes me hungry" Hiroyuki said with a pout

"Everything makes you hungry Hiro-kun" said a female snow white with beige fur fox named Hiroko who was a few inches smaller than the others

Everyone shared a laugh except a silver fox who was just smirking

"You don't really get into conversations, huh Akio?" asked Naruto

"I usually don't speak until I'm spoken to" said Akio the silver fox who was a few inches taller than Naruto making him the tallest in the group next to Kurama

"So Naruto-kun, you got a girlfriend?" asked Hiroko making Naruto blush

"Well no actually"

"Well what about Sakura?" asked Mamoru

"She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed

"Oh really?" Mamoru transformed into Naruto and said in his voice "'Sakura will you go on a date with me?'" then transformed into Sakura saying in her voice "'Sure Naruto-kun, you're so hot and sexy'"

"Shut Up, she never said that last part!"

"No but she wanted to" said Mamoru transforming back into himself

"**And besides kit you're on your way to getting a harem"** teased Kurama

"A harem?! Damn kid nice one" complimented Jax

"Please, I don't have a harem" denied Naruto

"**Really? Then what about the blonde vixen Ino?"**

"Yeah she was flirting up a storm with you that all the girls joined in to fight for the empty seat next to you" said Mamoru remembering team assignment day

"She still likes Sasuke too though" corrected Naruto

"**True but that sexy cougar Anko only has her eyes set on you"** Kurama grinned knowing Naruto could not deny that

Naruto blushed remembering Anko and the last thing she told him before he left making get a huge nose bleed

All the foxes laughed out loud at Naruto's little action

"Man this kid's a riot" said Jax

**At Night**

Naruto and Mamoru walked back into the house to see everyone eating dinner

"Ah Naruto good to see you" said Kakashi who was done with his meal and is reading his dirty piece of literature "How was your training?"

"It was good" he answered sitting down with Mamoru

"Why don't you stop pretending to be a hero and just run away before you die" said Inari

"Did anyone else hear something?" said Naruto ignoring Inari

"Stop ignoring what's best!"

"I'm not ignoring what's best I'm ignoring you, besides you're the one who's ignoring what's best"

"What the hell do you think you're going do when you face Gato"

Naruto turned to Inari "Easy" he grabbed his own left arm with his right hand and said "I'll use these two arms of mine and teach that midget bastard a lesson he'll never forget"

Inari looked at him with a shocked expression 'Father' he started to cry and ran upstairs

"Inari!" Tsunami ran after her son to try to comfort him

"Was it something I said?" asked Naruto fearing he did something wrong

"No… well actually yes, it's just that you sounded exactly like Kaiza" answered Tazuna

"Kaiza?" asked Naruto

Tazuna started explaining about when Inari met Kaiza, the bravest man who ever came to the Land of Waves. Kaiza inspired everyone in Wave to be brave, but had inspired Inari the most, Inari had always looked up to Kaiza and saw him as his own father even though they weren't related by blood it didn't stop Inari from calling him his father… but that all changed when Gato came and took over Wave. Kaiza stood up to Gato, but with Gato's little 'insurance' Kaiza never stood a chance. Gato made an example out of Kaiza by crucifying him in front of everyone in the center of town and executing him destroying everyone's courage along with him, especially Inari's.

Naruto had enough, he stood up and left for the door

"Naruto-kun where are you going?" asked a concern Sakura

"I can relate with that kid… I lost someone too who was like a father to me, but his death made me stronger, because of the smile he gave me before dying… I realized later that that smile meant he was passing on everything to me, his strength, faith and courage, right now that kid needs to believe in the courage his father gave, and in order to do so…" Naruto turned back to them with a grin "He needs a hero" and with that he left

Tazuna had tears coming out of his eyes at the boy's word, which he knew were the true words of a hero, but he wasn't the only one

Inari managed to hear everything and was crying tears remembering his father giving him one last smile before he was executed "Father" he whispered

**The next morning**

A young lady was picking herbs and putting them in a basket. As the wind blew the girl looked to her side to find a young man on the floor unconscious, but what she really noticed was his headband. She went up to the boy's unconscious body and bent over him and reached out her hand towards his neck, but instead grabbed his shoulder

"I knew you weren't going to kill me" the young man said making the girl jump

"I apologize…"

"Naruto, the name's Naruto"

"I'm Haku" she introduced herself

"Nice to meet you Haku" he said sitting up "so what are you doing out here for?"

"I was picking medicinal herbs for a friend of mine"

"Oh so those are for Zabuza"

Haku eyes widened and she was about to take out her senbon until Naruto raised his hand

"Calm down, you're not trying to kill my contract now which means we're not enemies, just acquaintances" Naruto said with a smile

Haku calmed down and gave a relieved sigh being glad about not getting into a fight

"Mind if I help you?" asked Naruto

Haku allowed him to since they are not enemies at the moment

"So how did you and Zabuza meet, if you don't mind me asking?"

Haku stopped picking herbs for a moment to recollect her thoughts "He saved me"

"Ah I see, since he saved your life he became a big part of it so you promised to lay your life on the line for him"

"How did you-"

"It's pretty obvious when you put the pieces together"

Haku nodded understanding "He's precious to me" she said "Do you have anyone precious to you?"

"A lot, there's my team, my best friend Mamoru, my nee-chan Meiko, Kurama, Anko-chan, Ino-chan, old man Third and…" he stopped remembering someone who was very important to him

"Is something wrong?" Haku asked out of concern

"No it's just… I had someone who was very precious to me… he gave his life to save mine" Naruto explained with a tear going down his cheek

"I'm sorry" Haku wiped away his tear with her soft hands

"It's alright" he replied grabbing her hand "But in his death he gave me his strength, so now I feel that every time I fight, he's right there battling beside me"

Haku smiled at his words, but she felt something warm inside of her and she knew what it was.

"Well I better get going" she said grabbing her basket and headed out "Oh and one more thing… I'm a boy"

"Yeah and I'm the Tsuchikage, I know you're really a girl, but don't worry my lips are sealed" said Naruto with a grin

"Thank you" thanked Haku who walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, as they separated she smiled and said "See you around Naruto-kun" and she left to attended to Zabuza's wounds

"That's now four in your harem" said a voice up in a tree

"What is it Mamoru?" asked Naruto annoyed that his friend was eavesdropping

"They want you back at Tazuna's so you don't starve yourself"

And on cue Naruto's stomach started growling "Well I could go for some food" he said following his friend back to Tazuna's

Walking through the door Naruto immediately got punched in the head by Sakura

"Ow!"

"That's for scaring me!" Sakura yelled at him

"I thought you were done hitting me?!" Naruto exclaimed while rubbing the bump on his head

"Please as if, someone's got to put you in your place when you deserve it" she said with a smug grin

Naruto just looked up at her and for a minute there he saw a beautiful red hair woman behind her, which made Naruto start to laugh

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked menacingly with a glare

"Nothing Sakura, it's just you remind me so much of my mom and she was the most beautiful and coolest woman there was in the hidden leaf" Naruto said with a grin which made Sakura blushed

"I could vouch for that" said Kakashi "It was never a boring day when Lady Kushina was around, whether she was full of happiness or full of rage"

"Just like you Sakura-chan"

"So where have you been dobe?" asked Sasuke

"I was training until I fell unconscious from working too hard, then I met this hot girl who was really nice to me and gave me my second kiss, man was she a looker" Naruto told with a perverted grin

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura ready to knock him out again, until she wondered something else "Who was your first and where was it?"

Knowing he was going to get punched anyway he told her the truth "Anko at the hot springs"

BAM

And like that he was out like a light

"Well looks like he down" said Kakashi "Someone's got to put him to bed"

"Don't look at me, I got to go punch something" said a fuming Sakura who went outside

Mamoru not taking the chance jumped out the window, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke alone

The two looked at each other

"Not it" said Kakashi

"Not- Damn!" Sasuke cursed which meant he had to take Naruto to bed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and started dragging his ass to his room

"Be careful with his…" BAM "-head…" Kakashi sweat dropped

Sasuke kicked Naruto's door open, dragged him insdie and threw him on the bed "Sweet dreams dobe" said Sasuke who took out a picture he took of Hinata "I know I will" he said with a grin

Sasuke you dirty bastard

**The next morning**

"Ow… my head" Naruto got up out of bed and put on his jacket "How'd I get here?"

"Leave her alone!"

Naruto heard a voice out his window 'Inari?' he took a peek and saw Tsunami being held hostage by two samurai guys while Inari was there standing up to them "Oh shit."

**Outside**

"And what's a runt like you gonna do?"

Inari was scared out of his wits, but he remembered what Naruto said yesterday about that man he admired and the smile he gave him which made Naruto the man he is today. 'That's why you smiled father' Inari thought about the smile Kaiza gave him before he was executed 'You believed in me… you gave me your strength, faith and courage…' he looked at the two with a determined look 'I will not disappoint you father, not anymore' and with all his courage Inari charged at the two thugs

"INARI RUN!" screamed his mother before being knocked out by one of the thugs

As Inari was closing in the two blade wielding thugs were ready to take out their swords but they were pulled from the sheaths out by a mysterious force and went straight into the hands of a young man standing on the roof

"You guys just made the biggest mistake of your lives" Naruto said menacingly with killer intent leaking out of his body

"Naruto" said Inari looking at Naruto with awe

Suddenly Naruto vanished and smashed the bigger thugs head into the wooden ground of the house's dock

"Holy crap!" exclaimed the other thug before he was tackled in the back by a ball of fire

The fire disappeared revealing it was Mamoru

"Where have you been?!" Naruto yelled

"Marking my territory"

"I didn't need to know that"

"Naruto"

Naruto turned around to see Inari. He smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair "I'm proud of you Inari, you acted like a true hero, just like your father"

Inari cried with a smile and hugged Naruto "Thank you"

"No problem kid" Naruto said then he remembered something "Where are the others?"

"They're at the bridge" answered Inari letting go of Naruto

"Inari stay here with your mother" Naruto bit his thumb and made a few hand signs then slammed his palm into the ground saying **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** then two puffs of smoke appeared and once they faded they revealed Hiroyuki and Hiroko

"Hi Naruto-kun" greeted Hiroko

"What is it you need?" asked Hiroyuki

"I need you to guard these two"

"Hai"

"I'll be back Inari just let these two do all the work in case more of these stooges come around"

Inari nodded and saw Naruto and Mamoru rush to the bridge and had a thought come to his mind 'I have to help'

**At the bridge**

Kakashi was panting as he faced Zabuza again

"You look a little out of it Kakashi" Zabuza pointed out who was now wearing black pants and a black sleeveless top

"I've been out for days don't expect much"

"That white haired kid had more strength than you"

"Yeah I know"

"Did Someone Call for a Hero!" yelled Naruto appearing with his new **Fire Shushin **with Mamoru appearing with the same justu

"Remind me to ask him to teach me that jutsu later" said Kakashi

"If you live that is" said Zabuza

Naruto went to Sakura to see if she was okay "Sakura, old man Tazuna are you alright?"

"Yeah we're fine, but Sasuke's in there" Sakura pointed at the dome of ice mirrors

"I'm on it, Mamoru stay with Sakura just in case Zabuza slips by Kakashi sensei" Mamoru nodded and watched his best friend run straight into the dome "Sasuke I'm here to help, hey you got your sharingan"

"Yeah I know and you could've helped if you stayed outside instead of become a pin cushion like me" said Sasuke dodging as many senbons as he could that were being sent by the fake hunter-nin who was inside all the ice mirrors

"If I did that I would crush you" Naruto said standing in the middle of the dome as he stretched his hands out and yelled **"SHINRA TENSEI"**

All the ice mirrors broke into pieces with the hunter-nin blown away from the attack

Sasuke had wide eyes at what he saw

"Forgot about that didn't you?"

Sasuke just nodded dumbly

**With Kakashi and Zabuza**

Zabuza looked on with shock at what he just saw 'That kid destroyed Haku's ice mirrors… impossible' Suddenly Zabuza was detained by dog-nin that were summoned by Kakashi

"It ends now Zabuza" Kakashi spoke with his hand suddenly bursting with lightning

**With Haku**

Haku's mask was destroyed beyond repair, as she got up she noticed a hand extended to her, it was from Naruto. Haku grabbed her senbon and stabbed Naruto who blocked it with his hand which was now bleeding and used the other to hold onto her free hand

"Haku… I don't want to fight… I don't want to see you die… please, let me help you"

Haku started to cry, they were now enemies and yet he's still treating her like a friend "You want to help me… Save Zabuza-sama!" suddenly they both heard lightning and turned to see Kakashi charging at a detained Zabuza with a lightning jutsu "ZABUZA-SAMA!"

Naruto knew how much Zabuza meant to Haku

It was just like him and Iruka

With determination burning into his eyes Naruto released Haku's hand and extended it towards Zabuza and spoke **"Bansho Ten'nin"**

Zabuza felt his body being taken over by a strange force, the next thing he knew he was pulled away from Kakashi and straight in front of Naruto and Haku. Zabuza looked at the two and felt a little ticked off "I don't care that you saved my life, either you let go of her or I'll turn you into chopped beef"

"Yes sir" said Naruto releasing Haku sensing a father-daughter like relationship between them

Haku ran up to Zabuza and hugged him tightly while crying in his shoulder

As this sentimental moment was happening a clapping sound was heard in the distance. Everyone turned around to see a midget in a suit with a small army of thugs with weapons behind him "What a touching moment, almost brings a tear to my eye that I have to end it"

"Let me guess, the half pint is Gato?" asked Naruto

"Yeah that's him" answered Zabuza

"You failed Zabuza, so now you're going to die along with the others"

All the men cheer out of excitement for the thrill to kill

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Haku screamed and charged at Gato with incredible speed

"Kill them you fools!" yelled Gato running away from Haku and into the crowd of thugs

"HAKU!" Zabuza and Naruto yelled running in after her

Haku was fighting thugs left and right, but there were so many and Naruto's previous attack harmed her body significantly, she couldn't keep up. Suddenly Haku was shot in the back with an arrow dropping her defenses leaving her open, which was a chance one of the thugs didn't waste.

It all happened so fast

Naruto and Zabuza charged into the crowd only to see Haku get stabbed in the heart with a blade

Naruto and Zabuza stopped at seeing the life being taken out of Haku. The two cried, but it was soon replaced with rage and killer intent scaring the crap out of the thugs.

Zabuza's body was leaking so much killer intent that somehow it formed together with his chakra that it created the image of a demon behind him as he charged in swinging with his Executioners Blade

And as for Naruto, he felt something click inside of himself as his entire body turned into golden flames with markings on him "Nine-tails chakra mode" he whispered then he started flashing everywhere killing thugs left and right, he was like a 'yellow flash'

Both Naruto and Zabuza had killed all of the thugs and stood in front of Gato who was pissing his pants

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me, I'll give you anything" Gato pleaded but his windpipe was grabbed by Naruto who looked into his eyes with his own that had hatred and anger burning in them

"I would love nothing better to do than to kill you" Naruto said darkly, he looked at Haku's body that was laying on the ground, he closed his eyes then transformed back into his original form "But as much as I want to kill you, I'd only be apart of the cycle of hate and I am not going to be a part of it, besides" Naruto threw Gato on the floor "You're the Wave villagers problem"

Gato started running "Like those villagers would be brave enough to take me on" then he stopped to see that all the villagers were on the bridge with weapons

"Of course they will" said Naruto noticing Inari was the one leading the villagers "They just needed a hero"

Gato was attacked and tied up, the villagers of Wave were saving something special for him

Naruto walked to Haku's body as he looked at her face he couldn't keep holding it in anymore, Naruto dropped to his knees grabbing Haku and started hugging her lifeless body. Haku had become a big part of Naruto's life in the short amount of time they knew each other, it felt like she understood him "I don't want you to die Haku, I cannot let you die" suddenly Naruto felt something coming to him, he stood up and started going through hand signs "I will not let you die."

Suddenly a giant strange figure-head came out of the ground, but no one but Naruto could see it, it opened it's mouth and some kind of life energy came out of it and it enter Haku's body. After the deed was done the figure went back into the ground and Naruto fell to his knees again in front of Haku and started to pant heavily.

Everyone looked at the boy with concern, but they were all shocked to see the unbelievable happen

Naruto was on his knees panting heavily and suddenly felt a hand touch his own, he looked to see it was Haku who was giving him a weak smile with tears in her eyes

"Naruto-kun" she said weakly

Naruto cried with a happy smile as he grabbed her gently and held her in his arms "Haku… it actually worked… I brought you back to life" he sobbed

Everyone was shocked

Naruto Uzumaki had the power to bring the dead back to life

**Later**

In the town center Gato was being crucified and executed by Zabuza with everyone cheering that the bastard was finally getting what he deserve, a very slow and painful death.

After the execution everyone started to helped build the bridge with Tazuna and a few hundred **Kage Bushins **of Naruto

Now we see what is going on at Tazuna's house

"What did you say?" asked Zabuza

"I said why don't you and Haku joined the hidden leaf, I got it in good with old man Third and I definitely think he'll agree with you two joining" said Naruto

"Kid I'm an S-class missing-nin it sounds a little risky to me"

"Better than being hunted down by hunter-nin"

"Good point"

"Naruto are you sure about it being okay?" asked Kakashi

"Of course, I trust the old man and besides no one is going to mess around with Naruto Uzumaki on the job" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin

"You just want Haku to become a leaf nin so you could get a better chance at her dobe" said Sasuke knowing what Naruto really wants out of the deal

"THAT KIND OF TALK CAN KILL YOU!" yelled a pissed Naruto

"I agree" agreed Zabuza with a menacing tone

While the little guy chat was happening Haku and Sakura were watching the men arguing while they were being ignored

"Do they even know we're in the room?" asked Haku

"I doubt it, we women are always invisible to men unless they want to take a good look at what our mammas gave us" Sakura told Haku who couldn't agree more

**Two days later**

The bridge was finished and team Kakashi along with Zabuza and Haku were packed and ready to head out back to Konoha

"Do you really have to leave?" asked Inari on the verge of tears

Naruto walked up to him and patted his head saying "Don't worry, I'll come visit, always remember to never give up Inari"

Inari hugged Naruto one last time before he stood up and walked back to his team

"Well let's head out" ordered Kakashi as the group started walking the journey back to Konoha

As Inari watched the group walk away someone patted his head

"I like you friend Inari"

"Thanks father" Inari replied to Kaiza who Naruto revived for Inari 'Thanks Naruto-ni-san'

"So father, what are you going to name the bridge?" Tsunami asked her father

"I got just the name" he said with a grin "The Great Naruto Bridge"

Everyone cheered in agreement for the name

As team Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku walked to Konoha they didn't notice they were being watched

"My, my looks like the demon of the hidden mist is joining the ranks of Konoha" said a light voice

"**We better inform leader-sama"** said a darker voice as a plant like figure vanished into a tree

End of chapter 5

Holy crap that was a long one, hoped you enjoyed it

Takeshi 1225, out


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Uzumaki: Successor of the sage of the six paths

Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say so let's just get on with this**

**Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home**

Our travelers had finally made it to the Konoha gates to be greeted with ANBU

"Are you guys here to finally get payback?" asked Naruto

"No, once again we're here for business not pleasure" said the lion masked ANBU

"We got your message and are here to escort your group safely to the tower" said a cat masked ANBU

"Good, then let's move out" ordered Kakashi as the ANBU escorted them to the Hokage Tower

As they made it to the tower the ANBU left the group to travel up the tower. They made it to the office and without addressing himself Naruto barged in with a grin saying "Jiji I'm Back!"

"Ah Naruto good to see you're still in one piece" said the Hokage with a smile "And I see the message you sent was true"

"Yeah so can they join?" Naruto asked hoping he'd say yes

"Well Haku can after going through a mind scan, but for Zabuza I'm still a little unsure, my apologies"

"I don't blame you" said Zabuza

"I trust him" said Naruto "isn't that enough?"

"Well considering you are a good judge of character I can let him join after a mind scan, interrogation and someone will have to vouch for him"

"I'll vouch for him" volunteered Kakashi so he could save himself from being forced by Naruto

"Sweet! Thanks old man" said Naruto with glee

"Can he actually get away with calling him that?" Zabuza asked Kakashi who simply nodded

"So how long will it take for all this?" asked Naruto

"About possibly two hours" answered the Hokage

"Alright, I'll see you guys then" he said jumping out the window

'Just like his grandfather' thought Hiruzen "Oops"

"Is something wrong Lord Hokage?" asked Kakashi

"No, no, it's just I forgot to tell Naruto that two special people came to see him, but I'm sure he'll see them soon enough" said the Hokage with a smile 'Where he's going no doubt he'll meet up with one of them'

**With Naruto**

After all that Naruto went through he thought he deserved a little something, and that little something was a trip to the Hot Springs to get some 'research' down.

Naruto landed at one of his usual spots only to see some old man occupying it already

"Hey old man, that's my spot" Naruto said

"I'm busy here kid, find another spot" the old man waved him away

"Listen asshole, no one and I mean no one is getting in between me and my 'research!'" yelled Naruto starting to get tick

"Well I'm doing my own little piece of 'research' so either get in line or get lost, little pervert"

"Hey I ain't no pervert" Naruto puffed out his chest and exclaimed proudly "I'm a Super Pervert"

"Well so am I gaki and no one's more super than I am"

"Oh please, I get my super pervertism from my genes"

"Your genes?"

"Hell yeah, my grandfather is the biggest super pervert there is, he made my favorite book series" he took out his autographed book and showed it proudly "Icha Icha!"

Jiraiya stopped what he was doing and looked at the kid showing his book proudly "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the old guy to see it was his grandfather Jiraiya. Nothing was said between the two until Naruto asked timidly "Can I do 'research' with you?"

"Sure Naruto, you can do 'research' with me anytime" Jiraiya said happy to have met his grandson and was also ecstatic that he was a super pervert just like him

"Where all the girls?" Naruto asked

'Oh Shit'

The two felt killer intent behind them they both turned around to see angry women with towels wrapped around them

Naruto just winging just said nervously "Hi ladies… anyone want a massage?"

"**Screw Trying to Be a Ladies Man and Run!" **yelled Kurama

Naruto and Jiraiya ran away from the ladies as fast as they could, but when you get a woman pissed there's no stopping them, luckily for them Naruto remembered where one of his secret tunnels were, so he took Jiraiya with him and escaped the angry women without getting a single injury

The hole led them into an alley way that was right behind Ichiraku Ramen

"Man Naruto that was a hell of an escape" admired Jiraiya with a grin

"Thanks grandpa" he said with a grin

"Say Naruto, how about I treat you to some ramen" Jiraiya offered with a grin

"Hell Yes!" Naruto cheered 'I have the coolest grandfather ever'

**20 bowls later**

"Done" said Naruto with a smile

'Thank Kami' thought Jiraiya

"Really Naruto? You usually have more" said Teuchi who was confused

'Don't encourage him'

"Nah, I don't want to make my grandpa broke, that's grandma's job"

All the men laughed at that one, but stopped when Ayame slammed the butcher knife on the counter

"I'm sorry what was so funny?"

"Nothing Ayame-nee-chan"

After paying the bill Jiraiya and Naruto left

"You into gambling?" asked Naruto

"I don't usually… do you?"

"Oh all the time, although my luck isn't always good"

"Ha your definitely Tsunade's grandson alright"

"How good is she at gambling?"

"She horrible, she loses all the time"

"Wow, so you ever challenged her to strip poker?"

Jiraiya stopped when he heard that "Remind me to kick my own ass later for not thinking that"

"Ah Jiraiya-sama good to see you're in the village" said a voice on a building

"Well if it isn't little Kakashi" said Jiraiya recognizing that voice "You're not so little anymore"

"Yeah, yeah I know"

"Jiraiya-sama" an attractive dark haired woman with a pig in her arms called to him

"Who's that and what is she holding?" asked Naruto

"That's Shizune, your grandmother's apprentice and the little oinker in her arms is Ton Ton, your grandma's pet pig" answered Jiraiya

"Oh so that's Shizune" said Naruto remembering that the old man said her name once 'why would someone want a pig for a pet?'

"Tsunade's been waiting for you" she said

"What? Is it really that time already" he asked nervously

"You're ten minutes late" she informed

"Oh crap, I gotta go Naruto, I'll meet up with you later" Jiraiya ran like the wind knowing to never keep Tsunade waiting

"Oh so you're Naruto?"

"Uh yeah that's me" said Naruto "So you're my grandma's apprentice?"

"That's right" Shizune answered with a smile

"Well then it's nice to meet you Shizune-nee-chan" greeted Naruto with his famous trademark grin

"It's good to see you again Shizune" said Kakashi landing right next to them

"Ahee, Kakashi?! Don't scare me like that" Shizune warned with Ton Ton oinking in agreement

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in a long time and I didn't want to miss out on catching up, say for dinner"

"Sorry Kakashi I'm pretty busy, maybe next time, it was good seeing you though" Shizune said before walking away

Kakashi just sighed and cursed "Damn" he heard Naruto chuckling next to him "What?"

"Don't what me Kaka-sensei, I never knew you were such a sly dog, looks like you really do have a dream for the future" he chuckled

Kakashi sweat dropped at his student's teasing "Don't you have someone else to annoy?!"

"Oh damn it your right" Naruto then started jumping onto roofs "See ya Kakashi sensei, don't forget to vouch for Zabuza"

"… Damn kid…"

**At a nearby lake**

Hinata Hyuuga was sitting on a dock just enjoying the peace and getting lost in her thoughts, little did she know she was being watched by a certain anti-social heartthrob

'She's just so gorgeous and elegant' thought Sasuke with a genuine smile

"Hey Sasuke" greeted Naruto coming out of no where

Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth and whispered "Shut it dobe"

"Excuse me" said Hinata "Is someone there?"

"Get me out of here right now and I won't kill you" Sasuke whispered to Naruto who complied and shushined them away

"Was that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?"

**At training ground 7**

As soon as the shushined to their training ground Sasuke let go of Naruto then punched him in the face

"What the Hell?!"

"I said I wouldn't kill you, I didn't say anything about not hitting you" said Sasuke "Listen the reason why I was there was…"

"Cut the crap Uchiha I know you got a thing for Hinata, I saw you always checking her out on team assignment day" said Naruto with a smug smile

"IF YOU TELL ANYONE…"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down teme, I won't I promise, leaf-nin's honor" Naruto reassured Sasuke

"…Alright…Thank you Naruto"

"No problem teme, it's what friends are for" they both smiled at each other "So why not just ask her out?"

"Two problems, one you…"

"I know, she has a crush on me, I'll let her down easy"

"The seconds worse"

"Worse than me, come on what's worse than me?"

"A Hyuuga clan head that would rather feed me to the Nine Tails then let me even look at his daughter"

"Oh right, old man Hiashi, hehe I guess that is worse" said Naruto "But don't worry, I'll help you get together with the Hyuuga princess"

"Forget it, just act as if this never existed" Sasuke headed out

"Oh come on Sasuke"

"I said let it go"

'Well I didn't want to have to do this, but…' "Jeez are all Uchihas such cowards"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks "What did you say?"

'Bingo' "I said that when it comes to love that you Uchihas are such wimps"

Sasuke ran at Naruto with immense speed and grabbed Naruto by his shirt and yelled in his face with fires in his eyes "UCHIHAS ARE NOT COWARDS YOU SLIME!"

"Then why are you scared to ask Hinata out" Sasuke was ready to punch Naruto in the face "Beating me up will not change my opinion"

"FINE!" Sasuke threw Naruto down on the floor and yelled "I'LL SHOW YOU THAT UCHIHAS ARE NOT COWARDS! I'LL ASK HINATA OUT, THEN YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU HAD SAID THIS DAY!" Sasuke then stomped away to find Hinata

"Uchihas, their pride gets them every time" he said with a victorious grin

"**You got that right kit"** agreed Kurama with a toothy grin

"Now time for Operation: High-Class Love is a go" and with that Naruto shushined away

**Back at the lake**

Hinata was looking at the lake but was on her guard just in case and she sense a presence behind her and striked but her wrist was grabbed by Naruto

"Sup Hinata"

"N-n-n-nar-ruto-k-kun" Hinata was blushing bright neon red

"Can we talk?"

'Naruto-kun wants to talk to me, he actually wants to talk to me' Hinata nods as a response

The two sat down near the lake enjoying the scenery

"Listen Hinata, I know you have a thing for me" Hinata blushed so many colors of red that she looked like a neon sign "But the truth is I don't like you like that" Hinata felt her heart break "I'm sorry Hinata, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I don't want you to chase after someone like me when I'll never return your affection"

"I understand" she said with some tears going down her eyes

"You know there is someone who can give you much affection"

"W-who?" she asked "Kiba-kun?"

"What?! Oh Kami no that guy is just interested in going for the nearest tail, not boyfriend material" 'This girl may be sweet and innocent, but she really knows how to freak a guy out' "Actually, this might sound crazy, but I was actually thinking more on the lines of… Sasuke"

An awkward silence stirred aound in the area as Hinata just stared at Naruto

"Naruto-kun d-do you h-h-have a f-f-fever?"

"Who says you're not funny Hinata" Naruto joked

"I-I t-t-thought Sasuke-kun d-didn't l-like d-d-dating?"

"Actually he would kill me for telling you this, but the reason he didn't go for the fangirls was because he always had feelings for you"

Okay now this was a lot for Hinata to handle, the boy she always liked and admired had told her he will never share the same feelings for her, she was told to find someone else, and now she was told the truth that Sasuke always had feelings for her since Kami knows how long. "N-naruto-kun, I-I d-don't kn-kn-know…"

"Hinata, Sasuke is a good guy, I'll admit he was an ass at first when we started as team 7, but as time passed he gotten better at being a person" Hinata still wasn't sure 'I can't believe I'm going to say this, that bastard owes me one' "He also saved my life from an A class missing-nin on our last mission" Hinata looked at him surprised since she thought it would've been Naruto who saved Sasuke "I asked him why he saved me and he said that I was important to you, he cares about your happiness so much that he risked his life to save me for your happiness"

"H-he c-c-cares for m-m-me t-that much?" Hinata asked surprised how far Sasuke went for her happiness

"Yeah, I was surprised myself really" Naruto stood "All I'm saying Hinata is just give him a chance, trust me" then he shushined away

Hinata sat there by the lake thinking about what Naruto said about Sasuke 'He went so far for me… No one has ever went so far for me' she smiled to herself 'Maybe I could give him a chance' Hinata suddenly sensed a presence behind her. She turned to see Sasuke frozen in place with a blush on his face "Oh well hello Sasuke-kun" she greeted with a smile

Sasuke gulped and thought 'Now what do I do?'

Naruto was seeing the whole thing behind a tree 'Come on Sasuke, you're at the point of no return'

"Um I, uh…" Sasuke was pretty damn nervous "W-w-well I-I-I-I w-w-was-s, uh"

'Goddamn he's stuttering more than Hinata, why can't he just wing it like I always did'

"**Because he's not use to being rejected like you always were kit"** said Kurama

'Oh right'

"I-I-I-I-I…"

"Do you want to sit next to me?" asked Hinata

"What?"

"D-do y-you w-w-want to s-sit next to m-me?" she stuttered with a blush

'Whoa Hinata making the first move'

"**You're enjoying this aren't you?"** said Kurama with a sweat drop

'Yup'

"I-I'd love to" said Sasuke sitting next to her 'Okay calm down Sasuke'

"N-naruto-kun told m-me e-e-everything"

"H-he what?"

"H-he told me t-that you always h-had f-f-feelings f-for m-me s-s-since the academy"

'He's going to kill me' Naruto thought

'I'm going to kill him' thought Sasuke "Is that so?"

"Y-yes… the truth is I d-don't r-r-really share the s-same feeling f-for you"

Sasuke looked down dejected 'I knew this would happen' he thought sadly

"B-but…" Sasuke lighten up a bit "H-he told me w-what you d-did on your m-mission" Sasuke had his eyebrow raised in confusion "T-that y-you s-s-saved h-him from a A-class m-missing n-nin, b-because h-he w-was imp-portant to m-me, y-you r-risked y-your life for m-my h-happiness"

'The dobe told her that' Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto did that for him

"S-Sasuke-k-kun" Sasuke looked at her "I-I don't really kn-know w-what will h-happen i-if we s-started s-s-spending t-time t-t-together, b-but I-I'd l-like t-to g-g-give it a t-try"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand making her jump a bit "I'd like that Hinata and I'd always do anything to keep you happy" Sasuke told her with a true genuine happy smile

Hinata felt something take over her, like it was instinct, she leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and after that little thing happened they both glowed neon red, but they never let go of each other's hand

'Now isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen' thought Naruto

"**You humans and this emotion called love is strange and sickening"**

'Oh like you never felt love before you lying fox-teme'

Hinata and Sasuke kept staring into the other's eyes like they were both in a trance

That was until a kunai sped between the two of the knocking them out of there trance and notice they weren't alone

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sasuke

"Oh no" Hinata said quietly knowing who it was

'Who the hell is that?!' thought Naruto seeing the new comer

"Get away from Lady Hinata or I'll end you" said a menacing voice from a long brunette haired boy

"N-Neji-ni-san"

'Last Year's Rookie of the Year?!' thought Naruto surprised

"I'm not going to ask again, LET HER GO!" Neji yelled with his byakugan activating

"Listen I don't care who you are, nobody tells me what to do" said Sasuke still holding Hinata's hand

"One last chance Uchiha" Neji said menacingly getting into his gentle fist stance

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata was scared that Neji was going to hurt Sasuke

"You don't intimidate me and one more thing" Sasuke looked at Neji with his sharingan activated "Don't you dare ever tell Hinata-chan what to do"

'Sasuke-kun' Hinata looked at him with shock and admiration that he stood up for her

With blinding speed Neji charged at Sasuke but was stopped in his tracks

"Should've known you've been here the whole time dobe" said Sasuke

"Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you didn't chicken out" Naruto was holding both of Neji's wrists, but was kicked away by Neji

"Who are you?" asked Neji

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Uzumaki? As in this year's dead last"

"So what if I am" Neji started to chuckle "What's So Funny?!"

"The dead last has to protect the so called 'Rookie of the Year' pathetic"

"Hey Sasuke why didn't you try to fight back?"

"He's a part of Hinata-chan's family, I don't intend to harm her family"

'Sasuke-kun' Hinata looked at him with more admiration

"Very noble Sasuke, I'm actually impressed for once"

"What about when I saved you from that missing nin" Sasuke smirked

"…Okay you've impressed me twice, happy" he said with a sweat drop knowing he's using that lie just to turn the tables and screw him over now

"You are supposed to be a prodigy? You're pathetic" Neji insulted ready to attack

"Neji-ni-san please don't hurt him"

"Silence!"

"Don't Yell at Her!" yelled Sasuke standing up

"Don't Get Involved In Clan Matters, Uchiha Scum!"

"This Isn't a Clan Matter, This is Between You and Me!" he stood in front of Hinata "Naruto don't get involve"

"Are you finally going to punch this guy?"

"No!" Naruto, Hinata and even Neji looked at him with shock "I said I would never hurt Hinata-chan's family and I'm true to my word"

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata had now so much respect for Sasuke and she felt something inside

"Hmph, fine then makes things easier for me Uchiha" Neji charged at Sasuke with full speed. Naruto tried to stop him, but Neji hit Naruto in his gut sending him flying into the lake and was ready to strike until he was stopped in his tracks by three Jonin

"Neji… I expected better from you" said a man with a bowl haircut, HUGE eyebrows that looked like a pair of caterpillars resting on his face and he wore spandex with leg warmers and a Jonin flak jacket

"I must say Kakashi, I admire your student's guts and nobility" said Kurenai

"Thanks, Guy please calm your student down if you don't mind" Kakashi told the man who had the bowl haircut and HUGE eyebrows

"Don't you worry Kakashi" Guy looked at his student "Neji we are going to let go and I want you to head home"

"Not without Lady Hinata" he demanded

"I'll take her back to the estate" said Kurenai "I am her sensei after all"

Neji had a scowl on his face but he still nodded in agreement

The three senseis let go of Neji who turned around but was met with a fist from Naruto

"That was for sending me into the lake teme" said a wet Naruto

"KAKASHI THAT BOY OF YOURS HAS SO MUCH YOUTH WITHIN HIM!" complimented Guy in his well-known loud and 'youthful' manner

"Thanks Guy" said Kakashi with a sweat drop

Sasuke looked back at Hinata with his eyes back to normal "I apologize Hinata-chan for…" but he didn't finish speaking because Hinata hugged him which made him blush neon red again

"I'm sorry about Neji-ni-san Sasuke-kun" she apologized with tears in her eyes

"You don't have to apologize for anything Hinata-chan, you've done nothing wrong" Sasuke reassured her returning her hug which made her blush neon red as well

"Okay you crazy kids enough of the love before you make Neji here go berserk again" said Kakashi

They separated from each other, which made Neji calm down a bit

"Come on Hinata, let's take you back home" said Kurenai

"U-understood Kurenai-sensei" Hinata turned to Sasuke "G-goodbye Sasuke-kun" she leaned in and kissed his cheek and she left with Kurenai-sensei

Neji glared at Sasuke and said "Watch yourself Uchiha" then he left to kami knows where

"Well I'd best be going as well, So Long Kakashi and His Faithful Students!" Guy said then teleported away to where ever

"So Sasuke, you think you and Hinata are a thing now?" asked Naruto with a cheeky grin

"Uh Naruto"

"Yeah Kaka-sensei?"

"Sasuke isn't moving"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed he wasn't moving

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at eachother

"Not it" said Naruto

"Not- Damn" Kakashi cursed "Alright I'll take care of him" said Kakashi as he shushined away with Sasuke

Naruto then heard some rustling and turned towards a ruckus at the nearby forest to see Mamoru chasing after a family of rabbits "Well that explains where he's been" Naruto shrugged and shushined away into the village, then he was suddenly tackled into a hug by Sakura "Sakura-chan?!"

"Hi Naruto-kun" Sakura greeted excitingly

"What's up?" Naruto asked wondering what's got into Sakura

"I'm ready for our date"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused

"Don't you remember our mission to Wave?" she reminded him "you said that if you came back alive…"

"That we'd go out on a date, now I remember, sorry I forgot Sakura-chan, it's been a real busy day ya know"

"It's alright" Sakura said with a smile "So where are we going?"

"Any place you want" Naruto said with a smile

"Then I choose the Dumpling Shop" she suggest with a gleeful smile

Naruto froze up "Couldn't we go to another place"

"Naruto I thought you said I could choose wherever we'd go?!" Sakura exclaimed

"I did…"

"Then I want to go to the Dumpling Shop" Sakura demanded

"I understand Sakura, but I can't…" he stopped talking when he noticed Sakura giving him a glare that said 'go ahead and finish that sentence, I dare you' "Agree with you more, the Dumpling Shop it is" Naruto said quickly saving himself from excruciating pain. Naruto was now being dragged by Sakura towards the Dumpling Shop with the thought on his mind being 'Please don't let this end horribly'

**At the Dumpling Shop**

Naruto and Sakura were at the Dumpling Shop enjoying their dumplings, well Sakura was anyway, Naruto was looking out for a certain someone

Sakura saw how Naruto was acting and it worried her a bit "Naruto-kun…"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"Oh Sakura, I'm sorry" Naruto apologized

"It's alright, but what's the matter?" she asked with much concern

"Well… I'm worried" Naruto admitted

"Worried for what?"

"That a certain someone is going to rudely interrupt our date"

"Who?" she asked

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed a voice

Naruto turned in the voice's direction to be tackled into a hug by Ino

"INO!" yelled Sakura who was pissed that her rival interrupted her date and was now crushing 'her' Naruto-kun into a hug

"Naruto-kun I've finally decided who's better and it's you, go out with me!" exclaimed Ino with much joy, confidents and determination

Naruto mumbled something

"What?" asked Ino

"YOUR CRUSHING HIM WITH YOUR BOOBS YOU PIG!" yelled Sakura with a visible tick mark on her forehead

Ino looked at the person she was hugging to see she was suffocating Naruto with her assets "Oh" she let go of him while she blushed "sorry Naruto-kun" Ino apologized to Naruto who was frozen with a perverted smile and a nose bleed

Sakura who was really starting to get pissed punched Naruto upside the head "So you knew Ino was coming here? Is that why you didn't want to come here?"

"Naruto-kun is it true" asked Ino feeling that Naruto doesn't like her anymore

"No, no, none of that is true, except for the fact that I didn't want to come here"

"Why?" the two rivals asked when suddenly a kunai nicked Naruto on the cheek

"Well, well, well, so you rather spend time with those two than me Foxy-chan?" said a voice on the roof of a building

The three looked up to see Anko on top of a roof building twirling a kunai around her finger

'HER?!' thought a seriously pissed off Sakura

"Isn't that the scary woman from team assignment day?" asked Ino

"No Anko-chan, I love spending time with you, you're the greatest" Naruto answered quickly with beads of sweat going down his brow

"I THOUGHT YOU THOUGHT I WAS THE GREATEST?!" Sakura screamed

"Well I do…"

"Foxy-chan~"

Alright now Naruto was screwed.

"Well thanks for the date Sakura-chan" Naruto thanked to her then whispered "But please listen to me next time about the location" then he ran off as he almost got nicked again.

"You can't get away from me that easy Foxy-chan" Anko said chasing after him leaving the two girls behind

"**We should really listen to him more" **said Inner Sakura 'YA THINK!'

"What the hell was that about?" asked Ino confused about what just happened

"THAT BITCH IS AFTER MY NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Sakura

"WHAT?!"

"Well that bitch has another thing coming because I am not giving up without a fight!" Sakura yelled with determination and fire in her eyes

"Me Neither!" yelled Ino determined as well

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU PIGGY BITCH?!"

"YOU HEARD ME FOREHEAD, NARUTO-KUN WILL BE MINE!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

And now the two rivals-in-love have a new target to catch and no one was going to stop them

**Later**

Naruto managed to give Anko the slip "Oh thank Kami I lost her"

"Lost who Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to see Meiko looking at him with a smile "Meiko-nee-chan!" exclaimed Naruto giving his big sister a big hug "It's been so long, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too ototo" she said with a happy smile

Naruto felt something on her stomach area, which felt like… a BUMP?! "Meiko-nee-chan, your stomach!"

"Oh, I see you've noticed"

"I can't believe it's already been a month" Naruto said with disbelief "Is it a girl or a boy?! I gotta know, I gotta know!" he exclaimed with excitement

"Calm down Naruto-kun, it's only been a month so the doctors can't confirm it" said Meiko

"Oh, sorry nee-chan" Naruto calmed down and apologized

"It's alright I very excited too" she told him with her loving smile "But don't worry, you'll be a godfather very soon ototo"

Naruto smiled and said "I can't wait!"

"By the way, I met your grandparents and I gotta say your grandfather is a bigger pervert than you are" she told him with a scowl remembering the old fool trying to peep on her in the estate onsen

"Yeah, isn't he great" Naruto grinned making Meiko roll her eyes "So what about my grandma?"

"Let's see a big bust, an even bigger temper, an A class alcoholic, huge appetite and she has worse gambling luck than you" Meiko summed it up "I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but frankly I can't believe the Fourth came from them"

"Yeah I'm pretty surprised myself actually" said Naruto "But their my family, besides they don't sound as bad as most of the civilians in the village"

"True" Meiko agreed since she knew how the civilian are like, especially those drunk perverted bastards whose asses she gladly kicked

"Foxy-chan~ where are you?" chimed Anko looking for him and by the sound of her voice she was pretty close

Meiko turned to her ototo with a pout and said "Really?"

"She started it" Naruto defended himself "Anyway I'll see you later Meiko-nee-chan" he then started running so Anko hopefully couldn't find him

Meiko just looked on where her ototo was heading and thought 'That kid… I'll just never understand him'

**Later**

Naruto was walking back to the Hokage tower to meet up with Zabuza and Haku until he bumped into something big and soft

BOOBIES

Naruto had a perverted grin on his face from being so close to such gigantic melons, until the holder of the assets clear her throat. Naruto looked up to a beautiful blonde haired woman with a scowl which spelled Naruto's death if he didn't get five feet away from her incredible bust. Naruto jumped away apologizing hoping he won't be murdered by the busty blonde woman.

"Tsunade-chan are we almost there?" said a voice behind her

"Gramps?" Naruto looked behind the woman to see his grandfather hold a huge stack of boxes

"Hey Naruto, I see you met your grandmother" Jiraiya said with a grin

"This is grandma?!" Naruto couldn't believe how young she looked, but then he remembered what had just happened between him and his grandmother 'I think I'm gonna be sick'

"So you're Naruto?" said Tsunade scanning her grandson, she got down on one knee and took of his sunglasses and stared at his sky blue rippled eyes "Sarutobi sensei was right, you do have the rinnegan" Naruto was a bit nervous as she stared at him, until she grabbed him and pulled him into a warm comforting hug "I'm sorry" Naruto looked at her with a confused expression "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" she started crying "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know I'm sorry"

Naruto looked at his grandmother with a sad expression, this was not the way he wanted to meet his grandmother "There's nothing to be sorry for" Naruto replied returning the hug "None of this was your fault baa-chan, life has a strange way of running it's coarse, ya know"

Tsunade smiled that her grandson forgave her "Baa-chan… I never thought once in my life to hear those words"

Jiraiya looked on at the scene with a small smile, maybe now they could finally be a family

**Later that night**

"Damn it! How does this keep happening?!" exclaimed Naruto who lost a card game to his grandfather

"Wow you weren't kidding, your gambling luck really is as bad as Tsunade's" said Jiraiya laughing out loud

"What was that you old fool?" asked Tsunade menacingly with a dangerous aura around her

"N-nothing hime" Jiraiya quickly said sweating bullets

Mamoru was looking at the three with a blank expression 'those three really are related'

"Anyway I think that's enough card games for tonight Naruto, you should go to bed" suggested Tsunade

"Yeah your right baa-chan" Naruto got up from his seat and started heading upstairs "goodnight you guys" he said heading upstairs with Mamoru

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" said Tsunade

"Night gaki" said Jiraiya

Naruto and Mamoru tip toed to their room so he wouldn't wake Meiko, who went to sleep early. Once inside they got ready for bed and as Naruto laid down on his bed he thought about his whole day. He got to meet his grandparents who now became his legal guardians, he got to see Meiko again and her unborn child was closer to becoming born, he met Shizune who was like another big sister to him, he helped his bastard friend with getting his love interest's attention, Haku and Zabuza officially became konoha-nin and now live in one of the many homes in his estate, and most importantly he finally got to go on a date with his dream girl Sakura, until Ino and Anko interrupted it, but it didn't matter because he missed them too. It finally seemed like things were looking up for him.

"**Hey kit"**

Naruto sat up to see he was in his own mindscape again in front of Kurama "Hey Kurama, why did you bring me here"

"**To give you a friendly warning, don't start raising the dead anymore"**

"What?! Why?!" Naruto exclaimed

"**Listen kit, I know your heart is in the right place, but it's taking too much out of you, you had to rest for two days after you revived the ice manipulator and another two days after you revived that Inari boy's father, you looked as if you were about to die and if you die it will only bring more harm to those close to you" **as much as Naruto didn't want to admit it, Kurama was right, he actually felt that his heart was about to go out after bringing Haku and Kaiza back to life **"Besides kit, reviving the dead is like playing Kami, sometimes the dead have to remain as they are, dead"**

Naruto looked down with a sad expression and said "I understand Kurama"

"**Down feel too down kit" **Kurama told him **"Atleast your back home and now you have not only the ice user, but also your grandparents"**

Naruto then smiled and looked up at Kurama with a grin saying "Your right, my life really is starting to get better, thank you Kurama"

The nine tailed behemoth smiled at Naruto, he was actually fond of the boy, even though he could get annoying at times.

"Oh by the way, before I forget I wanted to ask you, what was up with that whole thing at the bridge with me looking like a lighted living match with tattoos everywhere?" asked Naruto

"**Well kit you see when your little ice vixen was 'detained' you somehow accessed my chakra, but only a small amount" **explained the bijuu king

"Wow" Naruto awed "It was incredible using it, I was stronger and faster, and that was only a small amount of it?"

"**Yes, but I do not want you to rely on it or use it again unless it's absolutely necessary, understand?"**

"Yes Kurama" Naruto confirmed

"**Good, now go to sleep kit, you have a full day ahead of you" **After nodding Naruto was transported out of his mindscape **'That kid is gonna go far'**

Naruto woke up and started staring at the ceiling and started thinking what the future would entail for him, but his train of thought was interrupted when he started hearing moaning coming from a few doors down.

It sounded like his grandma and grandpa were…

'AH GROSS!' he thought and tried to pull the pillow over his head while humming to try and drown out the loud sounds of the feel of ecstasy coming from his grandparents.

Mamoru just smirked and thought 'he better get used to that knowing his grandfather and who knows, maybe he'll get an uncle in the proccess'

**In an unknown location**

"Are you sure of this?" asked a shadowy figure

"Positive leader-sama, the nine tails jinchuriki has the rinnegan" said a light voice from what looked like a half plant half man hybrid with one half of his body being white and the other half black

"**We may have not been able to have seen his eye with his sunglasses in the way, but he performed a jutsu on the bridge that you are most familiar with, one called 'Shinra Tensei'"**

The leader stood quiet for a moment before once again speaking "Thank you for the update Zetsu"

"It was our pleasure leader-sama" said the white half of Zetsu before disappearing into the ground

Another figure walked up to the leader and stood beside him and said "If what they say is true, then what shall we do with this little obstacle?"

The leader took a moment before saying "We shall go on as planned"

"And the nine tails?"

The leader opened his eyes to reveal his purple colored rippled eyes "We shall deal with it when the time comes"

End of chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry I didn't update sooner, I was in South America for over 5 weeks, but now I'm back

Anyway Takeshi1225 out


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Uzumaki: Successor of the sage of the six paths

Chapter 7: The Chunin Exams Have Arrived

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a plasma screen T.V.**

**Chapter 7: The Chunin Exams Have Arrived**

It's been a month now and Naruto was taking a nap under a tree in the training grounds, because his grandparents kept him up all night again. Don't get Naruto wrong, he loves his grandparents with all his heart, but they have been going at it every single freaking night. They sounded so loud that half of Konoha probably heard them, how Meiko and Mamoru can sleep through that like a pair of logs was beyond him. Every day since then Naruto arrived at the training grounds looking dead tired and as much he hated to do it, he told Sasuke why he looked so tired which made Sasuke laugh as expected. The reason why Naruto told Sasuke was so that he would keep Sakura from disturbing his recent daily naps and when Sasuke didn't comply, seeing as how it was not his problem, Naruto threatened to tell everyone including the Hyuuga clan that he took and kept a picture of Hinata half-naked at the hot springs.

(By the way that was the picture he had in my fifth chapter, sorry about not mentioning that, I forget how specific you gotta be with these things)

Seeing that he was cornered Sasuke agreed to help him with his new sleeping habit, a pissed off Hiashi was one thing, but a whole angry clan of Hyuugas was a definite death wish.

Sasuke, Sakura and Mamoru were waiting for Kakashi as usual while Naruto was snoring underneath a tree having a dream of Kami knows what, it's most likely perverted.

"Yo" greeted Kakashi coming out of no where

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura

"What, what, what, I'm up" said Naruto who just woke up "Oh hey Kaka-sensei what's up?"

"Well actually I really do have a reason for being late this time" Kakashi then pulled out three pieces of paper "I've recommended you guys for the chunin exams"

"Seriously?!" exclaimed an excited Naruto

"That's right, all you have to do is take and fill out these forms and take them to the administration office in the academy by this afternoon" Kakashi explained giving his students the forms "They start tomorrow at 7am sharp, don't be late" and with that he shushined away with Naruto's special **Fire Shushin**

"HEY YOU COPYCAT BASTARD, YOU STOLE MY MOVE!"

"Calm down dobe, a jutsu is a jutsu, it's never owned by anybody"

"Whatever" grumbled Naruto and started filling out his form

**Later**

Team 7 filled out their forms and handed them in.

Sasuke went to go do what Sasukes do, go a brood like a total emo

While Naruto and Mamoru were walking down the streets of Konoha with Sakura enjoying the day, but Naruto and Mamoru suddenly stopped in their tracks which confused Sakura

"Alright Kono, you know you're not fooling anyone" Naruto said looking back at what looked like to be a rectangular box made to look like a rock

"Heh, I expected nothing less from you, boss" said a young voice underneath the obviously fake rock. Suddenly a plume smoke came from where the prop stood revealing three young children, two boys and a girl, who were wearing white headbands with the word peace on them and were coughing from the smoke "I think we used too much you guys" the three looked up to see Naruto standing there looking down at them with a sweat drop expression along with Mamoru and Sakura who had a confused look on her face, which meant it was time for their introduction.

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest girl in preschool" said the girl who had two large orange pigtails

"I like math, call me Udon" said the brunette boy with glasses and a small drip of snot coming out of his right nostril

"And I'm Konohamaru, strongest ninja in the village and we're…"

The three got in a form and exclaimed "The Team Konohamaru"

"Cute you three" commented Naruto making the three little kids face faulted

"It's not supposed to be cute" Konohamaru whined, and then he noticed the pink haired girl next to Naruto "Hey boss who's this?"

"This is Sakura, she's my teammate" Naruto introduced her

"Oh… so is she your… you know" said Konohamaru with his pinky extended

"Oh… well uh…" Naruto was blushing madly not knowing what to say along with Sakura who was on the same boat

"Truth be told nii-san, you could do better"

"What?" Naruto and Sakura replied with deadpanned expressions

"I mean come on nii-san look at her forehead, it's freakin' huge" Konohamaru said while pointing at Sakura's forehead

Before he could say anything, Naruto felt dangerous killing intent from the girl next to him "Kono run"

"What? Why?"

"Just Do It!" before Konohamaru could asked again he saw why he was told to run and started doing so with an enraged Sakura right on his tail

"Should we follow them nii-san?" asked Moegi concerned for her friend

"Well I wouldn't want to get in between Sakura and her ambitions" he said "but then again I don't want a dead Konohamaru on my conscience, so yeah we follow" and as the three made it to them they were greeted with a guy in a black suit and make up holding Konohamaru by the neck

"Please let him go, it was my entire fault" Sakura pleaded with worry evident in her eyes

"Shut it pinky, this brat's got it coming to him for not watching where he's going" the guy said

"Just let the brat go Kankuro" said a blonde with four ponytails, a giant fan and a slightly skimpy outfit that would've made Naruto's nose bleed from seeing her nice smooth legs

"Oh don't worry Temari, I'll let him go" said Kankuro raising his fist ready to punch "After This!" but he couldn't move his fist. As he turned around he saw a white haired kid with sunglasses holding his wrist, then he felt a cut on the back of his hand that was holding Konohamaru making him drop the boy who was caught by Naruto who then dispelled the shadow clone that was holding Kankuro's wrist "Who the hell are you?!" Kankuro yelled holding his bleeding hand, but was then scared stiff from feeling the killer intent coming from the white haired boy.

"Someone you don't want to piss off" he said menacingly while placing Konohamaru down "and tell your friend he can stop hiding in the tree"

Kankuro and Temari started to sweat as they saw a red headed boy with a gourd on his back who had no eye brows, markings around his eyes like those a Tanuki, a Japanese raccoon dog, and the symbol for love on left side of his forehead.

The boy jumped down from the tree and stared down the white haired boy "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you?"

"I am Gaara of the sand"

"Nice to meet you… sort of… anyway your friend here was harming my pupil, which would've probably cause your village some trouble from Konoha, especially since he's the grandson of the Third Hokage"

Now Kankuro was sweating bullets, not only did he give Gaara a reason to kill him, but he almost screwed over his whole village

"Kankuro…" said person was trembling in fear "You have brought disgrace to our village"

"Gaara listen I…"

"Silence or I'll kill you" Garra threatened while leaking killer intent frightening everyone except for Naruto and Mamoru who just kept staring at him "I hope to meet you again Uzumaki"

Naruto just stayed silent

"Temari, Kankuro" was all Gaara needed to say before they followed him

As they were away from hearing range Naruto looked up at the tree and said "You know you could've helped anytime"

"You looked like you had it covered" said Sasuke who was up in the tree. He jumped down to join the rest "You seemed a little cautious with that guy with the gourd"

"It's best to avoid him for now anyway" Naruto said with a serious look

"Coming from you, I'd heed that warning"

Naruto turned to Konohamaru to see if he was alright "You alright Kono?"

"Yeah" he said rubbing his throat "I could've taken him though, but thanks nii-san"

"No problem, let me treat you three to some ice cream and then take you" well that cheered them up as they got up and ran to the nearest ice cream shop while Konohamaru and Udon were dragging Naruto and Moegi taking Mamoru in her arms there with them

Sakura looked on as they ran off with a smile on her face 'He's really good with kids' **"Shanaroo, he'll make a great dad for our kids" **Inner Sakura cheered making Outer Sakura blush madly

"Hn, thinking of something 'extraordinary' like the dobe" Sasuke joked with a smirk

Catching onto what he meant by extraordinary, Sakura punched Sasuke upside the head

That was a first

While the whole event happened, three mysterious were up in a tree watching everything that transpired

"Keep an eye on the two with the gourd and shades" said one of them as they left the scene

**The Next Day**

Team 7 made it to the academy, the place where they had so many memories

"Ah the academy" Naruto was reminiscing "Remember the good times we had here?"

Team 7 just thought back and came up with nothing good about their academy days

"No"

"Not one dobe"

"Yeah you guys are right, those days sucked"

After they were done remembering their crappy experience Team 7 went inside, climbed up the stairs and saw a bunch of genin being held up by two other young shinobi

"You all should just leave" said one of the two shinobi who had black spiky hair and bandage strips on his cheeks and chin

"Yeah, you're all just gonna die if you take these exams" said a brunette with a konoha headband/bandana combo

"You guys see it too right?" asked Naruto seeing it was a trick

"Yeah, we better keep moving" suggested Sasuke

As Team 7 headed out Naruto heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time

"Please, let us through, this is real important to us" said a female voice

Naruto turned around to see a brunette beauty with her hair tied up into two buns and she wore a pink Chinese sleeveless shirt, green shinobi pants and standard shinobi blue sandals "Tenten" he whispered seeing her again

Like Sakura and Ino, Tenten was one of Naruto's long time crushes and seeing her again made him drool 'Holy Kami, she beautiful!' Naruto was stuck in a trance seeing her that he couldn't hear his teammates calling him, although he managed to get out of it by seeing Tenten about to be smacked by the bandaged shinobi. As if on instinct Naruto managed to intercept the bandaged kids hand with blinding speed that he surprised the two shinobi, Tenten, the rest of the genin, including his own teammates who had never seen Naruto that fast, the only one who knew how fast Naruto was, was Mamoru and even he was surprised cause he didn't think he would show his true speed just to stop a random girl from getting slapped across the face. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you to never lay a hand on a woman before" Naruto said threateningly while leaking out killer intent

The spikey haired kid was freaked out, this white haired kid had had the speed of a Jonin, was leaking killer intent to the point of near suffocation and he was grasping his wrist so hard that he actually felt it was going to break at any minute "Hey let go you freak, you're hurting me"

The other kid tried to punch him but he somehow the white haired boy vanished and managed to switch himself with the spikey haired kid, who got punched by the brunette knocking him down

"Looking for me" said a voice behind the brunette who turned around, but was punched in the gut with an uppercut sending him crashing into the ceiling and then back to the floor where he was then surrounded by a plume of smoke revealing him to be an older man

Naruto then turned his shaded eyes towards the other one and grabbed him by the collar and said "I don't care if you're a chunin, but if I ever see you harm her" he pointed to Tenten "or any other female again, I will break your skull with my bare hands"

The disguised chunin was right now shitting his pants, figuratively of course

As Naruto released the chunin, he put his fingers together and said "KAI" revealing the room they were trying to get into which they thought was the third floor was really the second floor. After releasing the genjutsu Naruto started to walk back to his teammates, but not before greeting Tenten "Long time no see panda girl" he said as he walked off

Tenten was confused and miffed about the white hair boy calling her panda girl, until she remembered the only one who every called her that "Naruto?" she whispered wondering if that was really the boy she remembered she used to spend time with

Naruto walked passed his teammates and headed upstairs without passing a glance at them

"I knew he was strong, but I didn't know the dobe was that strong" said Sasuke as he and Sakura just stared at his back

"When you use intense emotions you can be surprised at what anyone could do" said Mamoru who looked at the two, but they just walked away, which confused Mamoru, until he realized why they didn't hear him "Oh that's right, unless they sign the fox summoning contract they can't hear me until I get older, man that sucks"

Teams 7 made it to the third floor and were heading towards the room they were supposed to be in, until they were interrupted by a voice

"Hold on"

Team 7 turned around turned around to see a boy with a bowl haircut, giant fuzzy eyebrows and wearing green spandex with orange leg warmers and blue sandals and was also wearing a leaf headband as a belt

Sakura and Mamoru looked at him with a weirdly confused expression, while Sasuke and Naruto looked at him with freaked out expressions with they're jaws hitting the floor

"Sasuke"

"Yeah dobe?"

"Is that a clone of the guy from a month ago or did he create a jutsu that reversed his age?"

"Honestly… I have no freakin' idea"

"You, the one with the white hair and sunglasses, who are you?" the green spandex boy asked

"Someone who really doesn't want to be here right now" Naruto answered bluntly

"Naruto-kun be nice" said Sakura gaining the green spandex boy's attention

Once he saw Sakura, he was entranced in her beauty "You are Sakura Haruno correct?" Sakura nodded in response "The stories of your beauty are true, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen" he said making Sakura not know whether she should be flattered or freaked out

'Is he flirting with her' thought an irritated Naruto

"Please be my girlfriend, I will protect you forever" he announced blowing her kisses

Sakura avoided the first two, but when the third came a hand grabbed it and crushed it "Sorry, but she's not available" said Naruto who crushed the boy's blown kiss

"What?! Who is the one who has her hand?!" exclaimed the boy

Naruto moved next to Sakura, wrapped his armed around her waist to bring her closer to him and said with a smirk "Me"

Everyone was shocked at his answer

'Damn dobe, you really are braver than me when it comes to this' thought Sasuke

'Kid's got real balls' thought Mamoru at his best friend's bold actions

"Naruto-kun~" Sakura cooed with a blush **"Shanaroo! He's ours, he's finally ours, strip him down and let's celebrate" **Inner Sakura cheered with the biggest smile she had on her face

"Fine then" said the boy getting into a fighting stance "Then I, Rock Lee, challenge you to a fight for the hand of Sakura-san"

Naruto just stared at him with an annoyed expression "Did you just treat Sakura-chan like a trophy?" he asked menacingly

'Oh crap, this nut just dug his grave' thought Mamoru feeling sorry for the boy 'Naruto maybe a pervert, but he hates it when a woman is treated like a material object, especially when it's Sakura'

"You actually treat women like a material object?!" Naruto was officially pissed "Okay I am seriously going to kick your ass"

"That won't be necessary" said a voice behind Lee "As much as I want to see Lee toss you around like a ragdoll Uzumaki, I don't wish to be late for the exams"

Everyone turned to see Neji and Tenten

"Oh great the Hyuuga-teme" said Naruto not happy seeing Neji along with Sasuke who stared at him with an annoyed expression

"Lee I thought you were the one who suggested that we shouldn't show our true abilities" Tenten scowled

"Sorry Tenten, but I wished to face Naruto-kun for the hand of Sakura-san"

Tenten looked at the white haired boy 'So that really is Naruto-kun… and he has a girlfriend' she thought sadly. Tenten knew Naruto back when they were younger, she was one of the few kids who didn't treat him like crap and liked to hang out with him and the truth was she also used to have a bit of a crush on him.

"Lee enough of you pointless fights to win over some peasant whore" said Neji who was irritated by his teammate's stupidity that he blamed his sensei for putting on him

"WHORE!" Sakura screamed with murder in her eyes

"Okay that's it" Naruto was ready to kick both Lee's and Neji's asses until he was stopped by Sasuke

"Fighting will get us nowhere, we have to have as much strength as possible for these exams" said Sasuke

"Finally something we agree on, Uchiha" said Neji glaring at Sasuke

The two teams left in different directions

Team 7 walked to their destination when Sakura asked "You two know that white eyed jerk?"

"Yes, he's Neji Hyuuga" answered Sasuke "Prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, is a branch member and is Hinata-chan's first cousin"

"Really? I can't believe someone like Hinata is actually related to someone like that" she said until she realized something "Wait… HINATA-CHAN?!"

Sasuke blushed realizing what he said

"Oh yeah, Sasuke has had a crush on Hinata for like forever" answered Naruto casually

"DOBE!"

"Was That Why You Ignored Us in the Academy?!" yelled Sakura

"Yes, you fangirls could never beat Hinata-chan" Sasuke answered annoyed like

"That's Ex Fangirl to you" she corrected him

As they came closer to the door of the room they were assigned to, they saw Kakashi leaning on the wall leaning on the wall while reading an autographed Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand

"No way, grandpa signed that for you?!" asked Naruto

"Yeah, cool huh?" said Kakashi with an eye smile

"Wait, your grandfather wrote that piece of filth Naruto-kun?!" asked Sakura

"It's not filth Sakura-chan"

"YES IT IS!" she yelled scaring the men "I can't believe this day, first some weird kid with gigantic freaky eyebrows comes and says he wants to be my boyfriend, I learned that this whole time Sasuke always like Hinata and now it turns out my boyfriend's grandfather wrote the most disgusting book in history"

"Oh so you met Guy's protégé" said Kakashi until he realized what she said last "Wait did she just call you her boyfriend?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Uh, hey we should really get inside, ya know?" Naruto tried to change the subject making everyone sweat drop

"Yeah you're right, anyway I wanted to wish you luck and say that I'm proud of you three" he said with an eye smile surprising the four

"Thanks Kaka-sensei" said Naruto with a smile with the rest of team 7 smiling as well

Kakashi shushined away and let his team walked to the door

As the three walked through the door they saw a room filled with shinobi who were all genin, and surprisingly there were some who were adults, glaring at them

'Hey Kurama, could you do me a little favor and leak out some killer intent from my body?' Naruto asked Kurama through their telepathic link

"**I thought you'd never asked"** said Kurama with a toothy grin

Suddenly just as he asked, Kurama leaked out killer intent out of Naruto's body freaking them out to the point where they either messed their pants or were put in a frozen state 'I think you got the message across, thanks Kurama'

"**Anytime kit"** Kurama replied

As the genin turned away from them or excused themselves from the room to change their pants, Naruto felt victorious thanks to the help of Kurama, until he was tackled into a hug

"Naruto-kun!" squealed a voice

"INO!" Sakura yelled seeing her arch-rival hugging her new boyfriend

"Oh hey forehead girl" greeted Ino sticking her tongue out

"Get Your Hands Off My Boyfriend!" Sakura yelled with a glare

"Oh please he's not your boyfriend" Ino glared back

"Yes He Is Pig!" she yelled

The two then started glaring and insulting eachother

"Did I just hear Sakura right?" asked Shikamaru arriving on the scene with his best friend Choji by his side eating chips in tow "Did she just say you were her boyfriend?"

"When did that happen?" asked Choji

"About five minutes ago" answered Sasuke bluntly

"Hey looks like the gang is all here" said a loud voice that they all knew too well

'Kiba' thought teams 7 and 10 annoyed

"I see the 'Dead Last' made it too along with his little rat" Kiba insulted

"Oh screw you Kiba, I'm ten times stronger than you dog breathe and Mamoru is not a rat, he's a thousand times cleaner than you" Naruto retorted

"That thing is not a thousand times cleaner than me" Kiba shot back

Mamoru yipped something making Naruto laugh out loud

"What did he say?!" exclaimed Kiba

"He said 'maybe so, but atleast he's a thousand times smarter than you'" Naruto translated

"You two think you're so tough, huh?! You guys are just copy cats of me and Akamaru!"

Mamoru yipped something else

"What the hell did he say now?!"

"He said it's pronounced 'Akamaru and I'" translated Naruto

"Wow, he really is smarter than Kiba" commented Ino

"Shut It Blondie!"

"Hey don't talk to her like that Dog Breathe!" yelled Naruto making Ino blush at the fact that he was defending her

"Why don't you make me Fox Shit!"

Naruto was ready to let him have it, until Mamoru spoke

"Don't Naruto, he's not worth it, besides we have to not show our true strength remember?"

Naruto started to calm down "You're right Mamoru"

"Please, you're just saying that, because you two are just cowards" insulted Akamaru

"Nice one Akamaru" said Kiba

"Who are you calling a coward, you dirty old mutt" said Mamoru

"You're the only dirty bastard here" retorted Akamaru

"Atleast I'm not old like you, I can see alittle turkey neck hanging there"

"Oh that's it!" barked Mamoru jumping down from Kiba's head "I'll kick your ass you bastard, women won't even get near you after I'll be done with you"

"Well atleast they'd rather deal with me than you considering you smell like toilet water!"

"That's It!"

Suddenly Mamoru and Akamaru started pouncing and attacking eachother, but they were stopped when Naruto and Kiba pulled them away from eachother

"Calm down Mamoru"

"Damn Akamaru chill"

(By the way just in case you don't know only Naruto understands Mamoru and vice versa, same with Kiba and Akamaru, but Mamoru and Akamaru can talk to or more like insult eachother)

"What was that all about?" asked Choji surprised along with the rest of his team, team 7 and team 8 by the fight the fox kit and pup just had

"It's just how foxes and dogs are" said Shikamaru "they constantly fighting eachother, it's been that way for a long time… troublesome"

"Well you're not as cool as you think Fox Shit, in fact a new girl in the village digs me" boasted Kiba

"Last time I checked Kiba she told you to get lost since you annoyed her and when you didn't leave she used an ice jutsu on you" said Shino

"Who's side are you on Shino?!" yelled Kiba

"Wait a minute, was the justu she used called **A Thousand Needles of Death**?" asked Naruto

"Yeah how'd you know?" asked Kiba

"HAHAHAHA, That Was Haku, Man I Love That Girl!" exclaimed Naruto laughing at what his favorite ice user had done to Kiba

"WAIT YOU KNOW HER?!"

"He not only knows her, she's also in his little harem" answered Sasuke making everyone's jaws drop

"Would You Quit It With The Whole Harem Thing!" Naruto yelled while Mamoru was snickering

"A HAREM?!" Naruto turned around to see that Lee kid teleport in front of him

'Oh no not him' Naruto thought

"You dare call yourself Sakura-san's boyfriend when you are creating a harem?! I will now fight you for her hand" said Lee getting in his stance while his teammates came over to make sure he didn't do anything that'll get them kicked out of the exams

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Alright listen, you look like a nice guy Lee, but I swear if you keep treating Sakura and other girls like trophies, I'LL SMASH YOUR SKULL IN!"

"Whoa, calm down dobe" said Sasuke holding Naruto back from attacking Lee

"Wow you guys really are loud" said a voice heading towards them

The teams turned to see a grey haired konoha-nin who wore glasses and had his hair in a short ponytail

"Who the hell are you?!" exclaimed Kiba

"Oops I almost forgot, my name is Kabuto Yakushi" Kabuto introduced himself "you seem like nice kids, but these exams are no joke, many have failed numerous times in these exams, myself included"

Naruto, Sasuke and Mamoru felt this guy was trouble

"How many times did you take these exams?" asked Sakura

"Seven times actually" Kabuto answered

"Man you really suck then" said Kiba

"I wouldn't say that, besides…" he took out a deck of cards "it has it's advantages"

"What are those?" asked Ino

"These are ninja info cards, name any one, add some chakra and these cards will tell all the stats of said shinobi, any of you want to know a little more about someone"

"Yes" said Lee "Please check Naruto Uzumaki"

'Oh this can't be good' Naruto thought

Kabuto shuffled the cards and took one out and added his chakra into it an soon enough a picture of Naruto and his status. "Let's see, Naruto Uzumaki, born on October 10th ninjutsu high jonin, taijutsu mid-chunin, genjutsu extremely low, and chakra capacity at high Kage level" everyone looked at Naruto surprised at how high his chakra capacity was "Wait what's this?" Everyone looked at him in anticipation at what he found "This is unbelievable" Kabuto said with shock. Everyone who eavesdropping wanted to her what he found as well since it sounded really important "You're the grandson of Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju of the Sannin" everyone turned to Naruto in incredible shock

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" exclaimed Naruto who was now glaring and leaking killer intent at Kabuto

"It's what's on the card" he replied quickly "and it also says you signed the fox summoning contract and you have… THE RINNEGAN?!"

Okay that was it

Naruto tackled Kabuto and slammed him into the wall "You have exactly five seconds to tell me how the hell you know all that and two already passed"

"It was on the card, don't blame me" Kabuto tried to convince Naruto, at first he saw him as no threat, but after reading the last part on his info card he knew not to get on Naruto's bad side right now

Suddenly a poof came from the front of the class revealing a scared man in a black trench coat and black bandana with several chunin behind him "Alright maggots that enough, violence will not be permitted unless permission is given, not cease and desist or you will be terminated from the exams"

Naruto released Kabuto and went back to his teammates "Keep an eye on that Kabuto guy, he's bad news"

"You don't have to tell us twice" said Sakura

"Alright listen up" exclaimed the bandana man getting the attention of everyone in the room "I am Ibiki Morino and welcome to the first part of the Chunin Exams" proclaimed Ibiki "Welcome to Hell"

**Later**

It's been fifty five minutes and everyone was going crazy over the first part of the exams, well mostly everyone there were still some who were calm. The first part of the exams was a written test. The rules were simple, everyone was assigned a seat, there were ten questions, nine on the sheet and the last one would be revealed at the end of the time limit, everyone had ten points at the beginning of the test, for every one question they got incorrect they'd lose a point, and for those who were caught cheating they would lose two points each time, if any one of them lost ten points not only would they fail the exams, but also their teammates as well.

The true point of the exams was actually to cheat, but they had to not get caught, the smarter shinobi had learned that and tried their best to cheat without getting caught. A good amount of teams were disqualified from the exams for getting caught cheating five times losing all ten points, but who cares about them, let's go see how our twelve favorite leaf-nin are doing.

Team Guy was doing fine.

Neji used his byakugan to see what the others were righting and wrote down the answers

Tenten used mirrors that she somehow manage to put in the room that work by strings she tied to her fingers to copy off of other genin's test and also helped Lee by letting him use the mirrors as well.

Team 8 was doing pretty good

Shino used his kikaichi bugs to help get the answers from other genin's tests

Kiba got answers from his best friend Akamaru who looked at the nearby tests from the surrounding genin and told Kiba the best answers he could get

Hinata at first was nervous and self-conscious about herself succeeding, but as she looked at Sasuke when the test started he gave her a smile and nodded at her, meaning he wished her good luck. Over the month Sasuke and Hinata managed to spend some time together, before Neji always rudely interrupted them and Sasuke help her build up her confidence and self-esteem a little, which made Hinata see Sasuke in a whole new light. Right now Sasuke believed in her and if he did then she guess she could believe in herself as well.

Team 7 was doing great

Sasuke used his sharingan to copy the answer from a genin who he clearly saw was actually a chunin in disguise writing down the correct answers

Sakura was using her brains and was breezing through the test

Naruto had three ways of going through the test, use his rinnegan that were hidden behind his sunglasses to see what people were writing, get his pal Mamoru to do exactly what Akamaru was doing for Kiba or do the best thing way to cheat get Kurama to give him the answers that he learned from his first two hosts, Naruto's great great grandmother Mito Uzumaki and his mother Kushina. Naruto settled for the third option and Kurama agreed to help because like Naruto he didn't like that Kabuto guy either and wanted to see Naruto tear his head off, in fact he smelled rather familiar, like a snake.

Team 10 was doing fine, well mostly the guys

Shikamaru went through the test like it was a piece of cake considering all Naras were incredibly intelligent and he helped his best friend Choji by letting him copy his answers while he put a genjutsu around him so it looked like all he did was eat chips the whole time

Ino just waited for Sakura to finish her test, which took her a while and then she used her clan's special jutsu, the **Shintenshin no jutsu** on Sakura to enter her mind and memorized all her answers to write them down on her test 'Thanks for your generous offer of giving me your answers Sakura'

Five minutes were left and suddenly the door opened to show the suna-nin who was bullying Konohamaru yesterday

"I see you are done playing with your dolls" said Ibiki smirking at Kankuro who eyes widened at the comment

As Kankuro passed by his blonde teammate he placed his a piece of paper on her table

Five minutes later

"Pencils down" exclaimed Ibiki "It's time for the final question, but this year I'm doing something a little different" all the genin looked at him with a confused expression "You can choose to take the question, but there's a catch, if you answer the question incorrectly you will not only be kicked out of the chunin exams, but you will never be allowed to take it again, which means you'll be stuck as genin forever" everyone's eyes widened at the risk

"Hey That's Bullshit!" yelled Kiba "There are people here who have taken these exams before, the rest of us don't know jack shit about this"

"True, but they never had me as a proctor before" Ibiki said with a mischievous smirk "There is also a second option, you can drop out from the exams this year and come back next year with another chance to become chunin"

As Ibiki finished a bunch of genin teams had left not wanting to take the chance

'Pathetic' thought Naruto, until he saw Hinata, who was sitting next to him, she looked like a wreck, she was shaking like a leaf, she doubted herself and started to slowly raise her hand. Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't know what to do in this situation, so it looked like Naruto had to step in and save Sasuke's 'girlfriend'. Naruto quickly stood up from his seat gaining everyone's attention

"Number forty seven are you forfeiting?"

Naruto just stared at Ibiki with a determined eyes "No way, if I just gave up then I don't even deserve to be a ninja" he words were short, but they were enough for the rest of the genin in the room to understand what he meant

Hinata looked up at Naruto with eyes of admiration as she understood what he meant

"You do realize that if you fail to answer this question, you be a genin for the rest of your life" said Ibiki staring straight into Naruto's eyes

"I don't care, I never back down, that's the way of the ninja" Naruto said with a toothy grin

Ibiki looked all around the room to see everyone with determined eyes, just like Naruto 'With just a few simple words he inspired the whole room to not surrender' "So no one else will be forfeiting?" his response was all of the genin staring at him with the determination in their eyes never fading away "Well in that case… You all pass"

The room was silent for a moment "WHAT?!" they all exclaimed

"But what about the tenth question?" asked the suna kunoichi Temari

"There is no tenth question, unless you count choosing to either stay or forfeit being the tenth question" all the genin except for Naruto were stumped "Let me paint a picture for you, you and your team are sent on an infiltration mission to extract information from an enemy ninja base, there is a great possibility that you will die, do you run away or go through with the mission?" all the genin looked at him silently "A true ninja goes through with a mission, even when the stakes are high and the odds are against him, he still moves on with the mission for his village, that is the role of a chunin" Ibiki then took off his bandana and showed everyone the many scares and holes on his scalp which shocked everybody and made a few want to puke "A ninja must endure pain and torture for their village and never falter, that is the role of a chunin" he finished then put his bandana back on "I am proud to see that there are many shinobi with potential and so I'd like to say congratulations and I wish you all-" but before Ibiki could finish his sentence a metal ball went through the window landing in front of Ibiki and release smoke which revealed a banner that said 'Proctor of the 2nd exams, Anko Mitarashi' with said woman appearing in front of the banner.

'HER?!' thought Sakura and Ino with fury

'Oh no' thought Mamoru and Sasuke who looked at Naruto to see what they had already expected him have when he saw her again

'Score!' thought an excited Naruto with a perverted smile and nosebleed at seeing his favorite busty snake mistress

"Alright kiddies, no time for relaxing, come on, to the next part of the exams" she exclaimed with much energy, but sadly she only got a room filled with silence, atleast she got Naruto's attention if the perverted look on his face was anything to go with

"You're early again" said Ibiki bluntly

Anko counted all the fresh meat, I mean potential shinobi she had to break, I mean test "Damn Ibiki, this many passed, you're really getting soft" she teased her friend/partner

"Well it's not my fault, we have many potential shinobi this year, and besides it was all your boyfriend's doing" he mumbled that last part, but Anko heard him

"Whatever you say teddy bear" she teased Ibiki again, irritating him "alright you brats, meet me at training ground forty four in an hour and if you're late you fail the exams" Anko then shushined away and right after she did Naruto immediately used his trademark **Fire Shushin** to go home and get some things before going to the training grounds, surprising everyone including the chunin and Ibiki that he could perform such a shushin

'And so it begins' thought Mamoru doing the same shushin as Naruto surprising everyone, but the rest of team 7 again that even a fox can do the same thing

**At the jonin sensei lounge**

"I AM BEING SERIOUS KAKASHI, LEE WOULD MAKE AN EXCELLENT BOYFRIEND FOR A YOUNG LADY" exclaimed Guy defending his most 'youthful' student

"I'm sure he would Guy, but please tell him to stop harassing my student with his boyfriend requests" replied Kakashi without taking his eyes of his autographed Icha Icha Paradise

"HARRASSING?! ALL LEE IS DOING IS EXPRESSING HIS LOVE FOR YOUR YOUNG FEMALE BLOSSOM"

"Well either way she already has a boyfriend, so please tell Lee to leave her alone"

"WHO IS THIS BOY WHO HAS EARNED THE HAND OF YOUR FEMALE STUDENT?!"

"My other student Naruto"

"The one with the white hair and sunglasses?"

"That's him"

"So my grandson has a girlfriend huh?" said a voice

The four Jonin who consisted of Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenei turned to see Jiraiya standing on the window sill

"Jiraiya-sama" they all greeted and bowed, except for Kakashi who gave him a wave

"Wait a minute, Naruto is your grandson?" asked a shock Kurenei

"That's right" he said with a big proud smile

"That explains why he's such a pervert" she said finally piecing the puzzle together

"I know isn't he great" he said with a grin making Kurenei sweat drop with a scowl on her face 'Like grandfather like grandson I guess'

"Why are you here Jiraiya-sama" asked Asuma

"I came to inform you that your students finished the first part of the exams"

"How do you know?" asked Kurenei

"I just saw Naruto at home grabbing supplies like a lighter, hunting knife and food, all he kept saying was 'No time, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata and other losers, passed, Forest of Death, must see sexy Anko and get action before loser genin come around' and then he shunshined away"

Asuma was laughing out loud and Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's antics while Kurenei sweat dropped and scowled again, and through this entire thing Guy was confused after the word sexy

"That Naruto, he always goes crazy whenever Anko is involved somehow" said Asuma still chuckling a bit

"Could someone please explain what this all has to do with Anko?" asked Guy who was generally confused

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well, I know that Anko Mitarashi is the proctor for the second part of the chunin exams, but what's the relationship between her and my grandson?"

"Allow me to explain Jiraiya-sama" volunteered Kakashi "You see for six years ago Naruto met Anko in the Forest of Death when he was hiding from the villagers and shinobi, for cause some pranks that they didn't find funny, since then for the next six years Naruto and Anko had this relationship"

"What kind of relationship?" asked Jiraiya truly wondering the relationship between his grandson and his old teammate's former apprentice

"Oh you know, games of cat and mouse where she tries to rip his pants off, they flirt with eachother, make out, do adult things, in fact if I recall Naruto told me he once saw her naked"

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed

"How naked?" asked a drooling Jiraiya with a nosebleed

"4th base"

Jiraiya's jaw hit the floor after the response

"When did this happen?!" asked Kurenei who wanted to castrate Naruto

"About a year before he graduated from the academy, she let him see her fully naked and gave him his first kiss" Kakashi answered bluntly

"Where was this?" Asuma asked getting interested in Naruto lucky day

"The hot springs"

Everyone had different reactions to this

Asuma had his jaw to the floor with a nosebleed not believing how lucky Naruto was and he was only twelve

Guy was shocked at how 'unyouthful' Anko used Naruto for her sexual needs

Kurenei just wanted to kill Naruto and to scowl Anko like she was a kid, hell she was practically a kid in an adults body with a perverted mind that had the knowledge of adult activities

Jiraiya was crying

"Jiraiya-sama, are you okay?" asked Kakashi

"Yes" he sobbed "it's just… it's just… I'm so proud of my grandson" he exclaimed proudly with tears of joy

'Of course' thought all the jonin, except for Guy who could see why Jiraiya would be so proud of Naruto

"To think my own grandson got lucky at the age of twelve" Jiraiya said with a proud smile

"I never said he had sex with Anko" Kakashi said to make sure Jiraiya didn't get the wrong idea

"No, but the little brat almost did" said Kurenei

All the men looked at her in shock

"Excuse me" said Kakashi

"Before he left on that away mission your team had about a month and a half ago, he and Anko were planning on doing it, until I came and stopped them" all the guys were obviously very surprise that Naruto was so close to finally getting laid by Anko "but as long as I'm around he's not going to get near Anko with that damn 'thing' near her"

'Women, they always got to cock block men' thought Jiraiya wishing the best of luck to his grandson

"Come on Kurenei, let the kid live a little, besides when Tsunade hears about this she'll probably put a restraining order on Anko to keep her away from Naruto" said Kakashi

"Why would she do that?" asked Guy

"Because my hime is Naruto's grandmother" said Jiraiya

"WHAT?!" all the Jonin except Kakashi exclaimed

"It's true" said Kakashi "Boy she really know's how to keep men on their toes"

"You're just saying that because she's keeping an eye on you whenever you wanted to ask Shizune out for dinner" said Jiraiya with a cheeky grin making Kakashi actually blush

Asuma was laughing out loud, because he remembered how Kakashi always had a crush on Shizune back when they were young and always tried to ask her out for lunch "So you're trying to make up for lost time ay Kakashi?"

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS IN LOVE WITH SHIZUNE-SAN, HOW COULD I HAVE NOT SEEN IT BEFORE?!" yelled Guy

"Shut up Guy" said Kakashi surprising everyone in the room, but then they all started to laugh at Kakashi who just went back to his book trying to ignore them

**At training ground 44 'The Forest of Death'**

Naruto **Fire Shushined **at the training grounds to see Anko sitting on a rock with her leg over her other while eating dango and drinking beer

"I see you made it before the others" she said with a smile

"I'd do anything to get some alone time with you sexy" Naruto said taking off his sunglasses and started walking towards Anko who had just finished her lunch and looked at him with a sexy grin and next thing you know the two started making out. Their hot passionate kiss escalated to a toungue war where neither of them were backing down from, Anko ran her fingers through Naruto's hair while Naruto slowly ran one of his hands down Anko's waist and slowly squeezed her butt cheek making her moan. Anko started to take off Naruto's jacket while he started taking off her trench coat and as they were about to take off the lower part of their clothing, the heard someone clear their throat, but to Anko it sounded like a series of yips. They both looked down to see Mamoru looking at them with a deadpanned look "Go away, I'm trying to get lucky here" Naruto said waving his best friend away and went back to making out with Anko

"You know the rest of your team is almost here" Mamoru told Naruto

"What?!" Naruto used his rinnegan to look far away to see his Sasuke and Sakura heading towards the training ground "Aw dammit can't anyone let me have any fun with most hottest woman in the world" Naruto whined as he released Anko to grab his jacket

Anko wasn't too happy either, all she wanted to do was deflower Naruto and officially add sex into their relationship, but sadly these idiots who believe in morality just keep butting in and stopping their fun. Seriously what was so bad about her finally fucking Naruto, he likes her and she likes him, who gives a crap about age? Not her and Naruto that's for sure.

"Sorry we couldn't finally get down to business Anko-chan" said Naruto feeling down, until he felt Anko grab him and brought his face to her breast

"Don't worry Foxy-chan, it'll happen just wait a little longer, cause when the time comes, I'm gonna-"

For you readers who are of the squeamish kind I will not write down the extreme detail Anko says, but I will write this

Mamoru's eyes widened like dinner plates and his jaw actually hit the floor at what he had just heard the snake mistress describe what she'd do to his best friend

Once Anko released the hold she had on Naruto she left to go do somethings before the rest of the little brats came to her playground, leaving Naruto who had a gigantic perverted toothy grin and a nosebleed that looked like he should go to the doctor to check it out and with his best friend who still had his completely shock expression.

Once Sakura and Sasuke made it to the training ground they found Naruto and Mamoru were already there as they expected

"Hi Naruto-kun" Sakura greeted her new boyfriend cheerfully, but then she notice the look he had on his face which completely spelled pervert on his face that made Sakura ticked because she knew he probably did something with that snake bitch so she punched him in the head and seeing Mamoru's incredibly shocked expression she scratched him behind his ear which helped him get out of his trance

As the two best friends got sent back to reality they both looked at Anko remembering what just happened a few moments ago

"That woman is sick" said Mamoru

"That Woman is Hot! And someday I wanna marry her" Naruto exclaimed which earned him another punch in the head by Sakura who mumbled 'Damn Horny Snake Bitch'

"By the way dobe" Sasuke started to say which got Naruto's attention "I wanted to thank you for doing that speech in the first part of the exams, I saw Hinata about to raise her hand to forfeit and you really came through by inspiring her"

"It was no problem teme, glad I could help two good friends" Naruto said with a smile that Sasuke also returned

"Naruto-kun!" Team 7 turned to see Ino running towards them with her two teammates far behind her "That was incredible speech you gave back there" she complimented much to Sakura's annoyance

"Uh Thanks Ino, it means a lot" Naruto replied

"Just wondering was forehead here" Ino pointed at Sakura who glared at her "telling the truth about you and her being boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked hoping it was a lie

"Well you see that Lee guy from earlier was trying to make Sakura his girlfriend and I could tell he wasn't going to say no for an answer so I stepped in and told him I was Sakura's boyfriend" Naruto explained

"So technically you're not her boyfriend" she squealed and tackled him into a hug "So that means you're all mine Naruto-kun"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SHALLOW BITCH!" Sakura yelled with fire in her eyes which surprised her team and team 10, never had she ever called Ino a shallow bitch, even that was a little much for their rivalry

"Jeez forehead what was that?" Ino asked never hearing her call her that before, she would just usually call her a pig, but this a new one

"I'm telling you to get away from my man before I break both your wrists and shove your head up an Inuzuka dog's ass!" she threatened her with a face that said play time was over

"Sakura what's wrong with you?" Ino asked actually worried about what was happening to her friend

"What's wrong with me?! You don't even like Naruto the way I do, you just want to date him because of his looks!" she yelled at Ino with a death glare

"Well… so do you!" Ino shot back

"No I don't, I love him!" Sakura confessed

Everyone looked at her with a shocked expression, including Team 8 who just arrived, well except for Shino, he isn't really known for showing his emotions.

"What do you mean by you love him?" Ino asked not fully able to wrap her head around that idea

Sakura seeing as she cornered herself thanks to that little outburst she decided to confess the feelings she's been having since team assignment day "Whenever I'm sad he makes me smile… whenever I'm scared I think of him and I'm not afraid anymore…he's always been there for me even when I was always a total bitch to him and he still stays by my side, and no matter what he always puts me in front of himself or anyone… and most importantly he compliment me on the feature I hated the most about myself and for doing that he actually made me feel like for once I was actually pretty… he's the man of my dreams and I don't want to see him taken away from me" as she confessed everything she had been crying, because she was afraid that she was going to lose after hearing how she felt about him, she didn't want to lose Naruto, and after she saw Ino let go of Naruto she jumped into his arms and held him tightly. Right now she felt she screwed up both their friendship and their future, but right now that didn't matter, she just wanted to hold him as long as possible.

All the rookie genin were shocked, even Shino, but he held his composure. They all knew Sakura had feelings for Naruto, she made that clear, but they didn't think she was actually head over heels in love with him, this is without a doubt the biggest shock they have ever seen.

"Well damn this day keeps getting weirder" said Kiba

This earned him a punch in the face from Ino

Naruto didn't know how to feel, all his life he always wanted Sakura's affections and now he had it, but he didn't know how to feel, no he did know how he felt, but he didn't want to say it here, he wanted his confession to be only between him and her, not in front of everyone like it was a free show. Naruto just started to pat her back trying to comfort her a bit while everyone looked at them.

Sasuke seeing that this was a deep moment, decided to let the two have their moment and said "Alright you guys go somewhere else these two need their space"

Deciding that Sasuke was right Team 8 and 10 left team 7 alone

Sasuke and Mamoru were looking anywhere else, but Naruto and Sakura feeling they should let them feel they were alone in a way

"Sakura-san!" yelled a voice

'Oh crap' thought Sasuke and Mamoru knowing who the owner of the voice was

"Sakura-san why are you crying?!" yelled Lee running towards them, but was knocked out from a punch by Naruto

Sasuke just grabbed Lee by the legs and dragged him towards his team and when given the look by Neji and Tenten all he said was "I didn't do it" and then he walked away

Sakura had managed to control herself a bit a leg go of Naruto

"Feel better?" he asked her and got a nod in response. Naruto grabbed Sakura's chin and lifted he face to his eye level and once doing so he took off his sunglasses. As her red puffy eyes looked into his sky blue rippled ones that held so much affection he started "Sakura… every time I see you, you make me smile… every time I'm away from you I keep feel like screaming for you to come back to me… every time I look into your eyes I get lost in your beauty… and every time I see that wide and charming forehead of yours it just always makes me want to kiss it… Sakura…" he leaned in closer "I love you too" and then he kissed her on her beautiful lips

It was Sakura's first real kiss and she felt that she was in heaven and even though this was Naruto's third kiss, this one was perfect

(Aw~ cute, if you guys don't like the fact that I put this here, then I don't really give a F #$)

Later the rest of the genin made it to the training ground which meant that it was time to begin

"Alright maggots welcome to training ground 44 or better known as 'The Forest of Death'" announced Anko "here the rules are simple you go in and make sure you don't die"

'Real simple Anko-chan' thought Naruto, he may love Sakura, but Anko still had a way of bringing him back

"For this part of the exams each team will get one of two scrolls, an Earth scroll or a Heaven scroll, your objective is to get both scrolls in order to do so, well I think that's pretty obvious, once you obtain both scrolls you must head to the center of the forest where there's a tower, that is your goal, but be warned if open your scrolls before getting the other or getting to the tower then you will be disqualified, you have only five days to complete this part of the exams"

"FIVE DAYS?!" exclaimed Ino

"What'll we do for food?" asked a nervous Choji hoping he'll still be able to eat

"Oh don't worry there's a bunch of berries in the forest, although there are a lot of poisonous ones in there, so you might wanna be careful" Anko answered nonchalantly freaking most of the genin out, especially poor Choji

"Oh and one more thing" she showed a sheet form "you have to sign these"

"Why?" asked a random genin

"Oh these are waivers that state if you die in the forest your villages won't hold me responsible for any of it" that freaked the genin out even more

Except for Naruto and he had a good reason too, to him the Forest of Death was like a walk in the park to him, he considers it his own personal playground, he knows the place like the back of his hand.

Everyone was given half an hour to get a scroll and sign their wavers

Sakura was just looking at the giant fence a little afraid of seeing what was over the other side

"Hey Sakura" Sakura looked to her left to see Ino

"Oh hey Ino" she greeted looking down at the floor

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked concerned for her best friend/ arch-rival

"I'm okay, thank you" Sakura said "Ino I'm sorry about earlier"

"Hey it's alright, you found someone you love and you didn't want to lose him, I understand" Ino assured "But you're wrong about me only liking Naruto-kun for his looks"

"Huh?"

"You see I realized that Naruto-kun was a good guy, when he was gone with you guys on your mission I looked back to when Naruto was still in the academy" she remembered "I mean sure he was annoying, but I guess we were all annoying in our own little way"

"Yeah that's true" Sakura agreed

"But I realized that if you looked passed what everyone said about Naruto-kun, then you come to realize he was actually a really nice guy"

"That's true"

"Plus you gotta admit, those whisker marks do make him look cuter" Ino blushed when saying that

"That's also true" Sakura admitted with a blush

"And now he's more mature and he's very considerate of everybody"

"Ino, where are you getting at?"

"Look Sakura, I really think Naruto-kun is the nicest guy I've ever met and I just wanted to let you know that I still like him and I want to get to know him more, because I feel that he might be the only guy I can actually be myself around"

"Ino… are you actually crushing on Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura with her eyes widen a bit

Ino looked at Sakura timidly with a blush and nodded

Sakura couldn't believe it, all this time she thought Ino was just trying to take Naruto just to spite her, but really she actually had a crush on him that was unexpected

"But I can't get near him because you won him fair and square" Ino admitted defeat

Sakura didn't like seeing her friend this way, technically Sakura and Naruto weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend, Naruto just said he was her boyfriend to get Lee off of her back and she had been abusing it hoping to get Ino and the other girls who were after Naruto out of her way, but they only went on one date, that was shortly interrupted, and going on one date doesn't make anyone boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Actually Ino I didn't win Naruto-kun over, he was telling the truth, he lied by saying he was my boyfriend so that Lee guy would leave me alone"

"I KNEW IT! Oops, sorry"

"It's alright, so you still have a shot"

"Hold on forehead, I thought you said you loved him about an hour ago?"

"I do love him and he loves me too, but who knows maybe he might love you more than me"

"Sakura are you hearing yourself?" Ino just couldn't believe what she was hearing "You're actually giving him up?"

"NO! I'm just saying that we shouldn't fight over Naruto-kun like this, it's stupid, I mean we've fought over Sasuke and look where that brought us" Ino couldn't disagree with that "All I'm saying is this time we should let Naruto-kun decide"

"But Sakura, Naruto-kun is too much of a nice guy to choose between us"

"I know, but I don't want you to be sad Ino, you want a chance with Naruto-kun and so do I, so we'll both go on a separate date with him and we'll make him choose, I mean he can't have two girlfriends, right?"

"Well… I don't think so"

"So we'll give it a shot?"

Ino thought about it for a second and came up with an answer "Alright" Sakura smiled at this "Besides he's too much of a pervert to resist an offer like that"

"Yeah, he sure is"

Then the two laughed and started to head towards their teams after saying goodbye

During this Naruto, Mamoru and Sasuke were hanging out until the half hour was over

"So Sakura is in love with you" started Sasuke

"Yeah… pretty unexpected huh?" Naruto replied

"Maybe for you, but I saw the signs"

"How did you see them?"

"Uchihas see all" Naruto just rolled his eyes "Besides you gotta admit she was showing some signs of romance even an idiot like you can notice"

Naruto just stared at him and said "I can't believe we're actually best friends"

"Same here"

Naruto looked to his right to see Tenten with Neji, but Lee was nowhere in sight "Say Sasuke, how about helping your best friend out get a little one on one time with that sexy brunette there" Naruto pointed towards Tenten

"You wanna talk to Neji?" Sasuke joked with a smirk "Jeez dobe I didn't take you for the bisexual type"

"Ha ha Sasuke you're hilarious" Naruto said sarcastically "I'm talking about Tenten"

"You know her name?"

"Me and her go way back to the academy, we used to hang out a lot back then, she was one of the only few who didn't treat me like crap" he remembered the good old days with her "But then I saw all the glares the villagers sent at her and her family and I knew that something bad was going to happened to her if she kept hanging out with me, so I stopped spending time with her just to protect her"

"That sounds pretty serious, but why would the villagers attack her just because she hung out with you?" Sasuke asked with genuine curiosity

Naruto looked down at Mamoru who just shrugged "It's a secret"

"You can tell me Naruto, you can even tell Sakura, we're your friends" Sasuke tried to convince him

Sasuke was right, if there was anything Naruto learned from his grandfather it's that life is short and that you should always take a shot in the dark, and to always trust friends.

"Alright, but I want to tell Sakura too, I don't want to leave her in the dark" Sasuke nodded understandingly "So will you help me?"

"Sure, but how?"

"Well with mister uptight asshole over there I can't get near her, so what I want you to do is go talk to Hinata, once Neji sees you getting chummy with his cousin again he'll go over to you two and try to kick your ass again, you in?"

"You had me at go talk to Hinata-chan" and like that Sasuke went straight to go talk to Hinata who was sitting down on the ground

Sasuke walked over to her and said "Hi Hinata-chan"

"Oh h-hello-o S-Sas-suke-k-kun, h-h-how are y-you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I-I'm actually a l-little n-nervous"

"Because of the forest?" Sasuke asked with genuine concern.

Hinata nodded in response "Y-yes, I-I almost g-gave up d-during t-the f-first p-p-part o-of t-the exams"

"I know, I saw" Hinata looked up at Sasuke a bit worried "If it wasn't for Naruto you wouldn't be here"

"You're disappointed in me are you?" Hinata assumed looking down with sadness

"No I'm not" he said with concern bending down and placing his hand on her shoulder "Hinata I'm just happy that Naruto inspired you again to keep moving"

"You are?" Hinata asked surprised he wasn't disappointed in her

"Of course, every time I look into your eyes I see a powerful kunoichi just waiting to be free and show the world how powerful she really is" said Sasuke making Hinata blush

"I don't see that when I look into the mirror" Hinata said looking down again, but Sasuke grabbed her by the chin and made her look into his eyes

"Well I do and I bet you can too if you start believing in yourself like I do" he said making Hinata glow neon red

"You better let her go or else" they both turned to see Neji

"N-Neji-ni-san!"

"I told you before, I don't take orders from anyone" Sasuke told Neji standing his ground until Neji tried attacking him with a kunai

"I'm going to skin you alive this time Uchiha!" exclaimed Neji running after Sasuke

Mamoru saw Neji took the bait and said "The hawk is hunting the cockatoo"

"I highly doubt hawks hunt cockatoos" Naruto replied

"It doesn't matter, this is your chance to talk to your 5th girlfriend, now go"

Naruto decided to go ahead and talk to Tenten for the first time in four years. As he was close to Tenten he decided now was a good time to say hi "Hey Tenten-chan"

Tenten looked to see Naruto headed towards her "Oh… hey"

"Still not happy to see me?" he asked her

"Well can you blame me, you just ended our friendship out of the blue, how do you expect me to react?!" Tenten exclaimed

"I was trying to protect you"

"All you did was hurt me and besides I could've taken care of myself, I'm a strong girl you know"

"I know that, but back then there were still many who were more advanced then you were back when we were still at the academy" Naruto tried to convince her "I was trying to protect you and your family"

"Protect us from who?!"

"…from the villagers"

"What?! Why would the people we sworn to protect try to harm me and my family?" Naruto stood silent "No answer huh? Neji was right, you are pathetic" as she started to walk away something came over him

"I'm the Kyuubi jinchuriki" he blurted out

Mamoru's jaw dropped at his best friend's action and Tenten turned to him and said "What?" Naruto just turn and ran away "Naruto Wait!" she tried to grab him, but he was too fast, as she looked on as he ran away all she whispered was his name "Naruto"

Mamoru looked at Tenten and noticed that she started crying, it seems that she genuinely cared for Naruto, maybe she had feeling for him

"I don't want to ever lose you" she said

Now it was clear, she has feelings for Naruto, Mamoru ran after his best friend leaving behind the brunette with tears in her eyes

At gate 47 in the area Team7 met up again

"So dobe how did it go?" Sasuke asked

"Huh? Oh it went alright" Naruto lied and Sasuke could tell, but he didn't go into it more "So I see Neji didn't skin you alive"

"Not even close" he said with a smug smirk

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sakura

"Oh nothing" replied Sasuke

"Yeah, just guy stuff" Naruto added with a grin

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes "So Naruto about earlier…"

"ALRIGHT KIDDIES" Anko's voice boomed through the speakers "TAKE YOUR PLACES, WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN! AND ONE MORE PIECE OF ADVICE, JUST DON'T DIE!"

"Looks like this'll have to wait Sakura" she nodded in response "Are we all ready?"

"Yes"

"Hn"

"Yip"

"Alright let's get ready" they all took their positions "Let's keep moving with confidence, Believe It!"

"3"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand surprising her and also making her blush

"2"

"I'll be by your side" Naruto said with a grin

"1"

"I know" she replied with a genuine smile

"GO"

End of chapter 7

That was pretty long, well hoped you liked it

Takeshi1225 out


End file.
